Souvenirs interdits
by kayla1213
Summary: La bataille contre Tartaros a été remporté par Fairy Tail. La guilde reconstruite, les amours à jour et la paix enfin rétablie, rien ne peut gâcher cette nouvelle ère. Toutefois, Lucy Heartfilia décide de foncer tête baissée dans une histoire qui ne possède que des bouts tranchants. Sans même le savoir, elle vient de condamner son cœur dans une lutte sans fin.
1. Inauguration

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Je vous présente le premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fiction qui va voir le jour d'ici quelques temps. Au départ, il s'agissait d'un One shot suite à la demande d'une personne spéciale. Cependant, à force d'écrire les lignes de cette histoire, je me suis rendue compte que ce OS allait bel et bien devenir une fiction comportant plusieurs chapitres. Je publie donc le premier d'une série de plusieurs afin de vous donner une idée de ce qui vous attendra. **

**Comme je suis toujours en écriture pour 'Sous cette armure se cache un coeur qui bat', le chapitre deux verra le jour plus tard qu'habituellement. Je consacre la majorité de mon temps sur 'Sous cette armure' et l'infime temps qu'il me reste est pour 'Souvenirs interdits'. **

**Donc, en résumé, je vous offre un avant gout de cette nouvelle fiction qui se verra continuer lorsque 'Sous cette armure se cache un coeur qui bat' sera terminé ou bien lorsque j'aurai d'avantage de temps pour écrire ces deux fictions sur une même période. **

**Assez parlé, je vous invite à lire ce premier chapitre.**

**Nous nous reverrons à la toute fin ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Inauguration **

En ce mois de septembre de l'an x791, la guilde de Fairy Tail reprenait enfin vie. La reconstruction depuis l'attaque de Tartaros, il y avait de cela quelques mois, était maintenant terminé. La guilde n'avait jamais été aussi grande et majestueuse. Surtout si l'on repensait à celle qui ressemblait à un poulailler lors du retour du maître et des autres membres de la guilde disparut pendant sept longues années. Une grande fête allait se donner afin de célébrer cette nouvelle ère qui allait commencer pour tous les membres de la guilde. Le mal était enfin écarté et ils pouvaient désormais respirer calmement. Même Mavis, la fondatrice de la guilde, allait prendre part à cette fête. Laxus avait dû faire les courses nécessaires en sa compagnie et était revenu complètement vidé. Mirajane s'occupait de remplir le bar afin que personne ne manque d'alcool surtout Cana qui pouvait boire facilement une vingtaine de tonneau. Gray et Juvia qui s'étaient rapprochés depuis quelques mois devaient se charger de la décoration extérieure ainsi que les chaises qui seront déposées près de leur immense piscine. Levy lisait quelques livres tandis que Gajeel dormait près d'elle avec Lily. Wendy se trouvait à une boutique de gâteaux accompagnée de Charuru et d'Happy. Ils ne devaient pas oublier les fraisiers qu'Erza avait demander, sinon ils auraient droit à un de ces horribles châtiments. En parlant de la grande Titania, elle se trouvait en pleine mission dans un village tout près. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne faisait que des missions se trouvant dans d'autres villages que Magnolia. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'elle était à cours de joyaux pour payer son loyer? Mais cette option fut vite écartée par Mirajane qui savait très bien qu'Erza avait une fortune de côté. Elle avait ensuite pensé que la rousse voulait peut-être chasser les mauvais souvenirs vécus au cours des derniers mois avec l'arrivé de Tartaros et le chaos que les grands jeux magiques avaient apporté. Mais Mirajane avait une autre idée en tête et était déterminée à régler tout ça.

Un peu plus loin de la guilde, se trouvait une femme blonde qui sortait tout juste de la douche. Une serviette enveloppant son corps et une sur ces cheveux, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers son armoire à linge. Elle en sortie des sous-vêtements noirs assortie ainsi que des jeans foncés et un débardeur noir. Délicatement, elle retira sa serviette qu'elle laissa tomber au sol, se retrouvant nue au même moment. Lorsqu'elle termina d'enfiler sa culotte, elle ressentie de la chaleur puis des bras bien bâties l'enlacer.

\- Natsu… Murmura la constellationniste qui afficha un sourire.

\- Avec ça, tu n'auras pas besoin de sécher tes cheveux. Répondit-il d'un air enjoué avant de se reculer et de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

La jeune femme passa une main dans sa longue chevelure blonde pour constater qu'elle n'avait plus une goutte d'eau. Elle se retourna juste assez pour avoir le jeune rosé dans son champ de vision qui lui souriait comme à chaque jour depuis des années.

\- Je t'attends à la fête, il paraît que le vieux offrira le souper à celui qui réussira à ranger l'entrepôt! S'écria-t-il avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

-Ahhh… Il y a une porte tu sais. Lança faiblement Lucy qui repris là où elle en était.

Quelque part, tout près de la ville d'Onibus...

\- 100, 101, 102, 103...!

Les brigands s'écroulaient les uns après les autres, tous vaincu par une seule personne. Une femme ayant une force surhumaine et une puissance magique tout simplement incroyable. Un seul coup d'épée suffisait à mettre une dizaine d'ennemis au sol, ses coups de pieds étaient tellement forts qu'il brisait les côtes de ces adversaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, près de deux-cents bandit gisaient sur les plaines tandis que la femme à la chevelure aussi rouge que le sang était toujours debout. Un regard neutre et froid l'accompagnait. Le sang ennemi coulait le long de ses épées, ses jointures étaient rougies par l'éraflure et son corps sali par la sueur et la terre.

La lumière du soleil illumina finalement ce visage sombre et fit briller ses yeux de couleur noisette. En à peine un demi second, elle fit disparaître ses lames de ses mains puis se protégea de la vue du soleil. Elle resta quelques secondes à contempler le ciel avant de murmurer faiblement quelques mots.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur les corps inertes des bandits, elle bondit d'un grand saut arrière pour ensuite se diriger vers la forêt adjacente. Elle pouvait entendre les pas des bêtes qui l'observaient à travers le feuillage d'une grosseur exceptionnelle, le chant des hirondelles qui annonçait la fin de l'après-midi et le vent qui sifflait faisant tomber quelques feuilles à son passage. Quelques rayons avaient réussi à traverser la verdure pour éclairer le chemin de terre qui conduisait à la ville d'Onibus. Elle rencontra quelques commerçants durant son trajet pour finalement arriver à la ville. Marchant d'un pas rapide, elle finit par s'arrêter devant la mairie. Le bâtiment était assez grand avec un bon cachet. Les colonnes et les grandes marches lui donnaient un certain style, le démarquant des autres édifices tout près. Ce fut la secrétaire qui vint ouvrir la porte à la chevalière qui entra aussitôt.

\- Mademoiselle Scarlet, suivez-moi je vous prie. Lança la vieille dame qui prit les devant.

Comme demander, la mage de Fairy Tail l'a suivi jusqu'au bureau du maire. L'homme en question était très petit et avait une drôle de moustache violette. Son crâne ne contenait aucune pilosité et son visage était orné de tâches de rousseurs. Son ventre était bien rembourré mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de porter des grandeurs de vêtements plus petite que ce qu'il devait porter d'ordinaire. Il portait d'étrange petite lunette ronde. Du côté de son œil droit, il devait y avoir une sorte de loupe puisque son œil faisait le double de l'autre. Il avait l'étrange habitude de lever un de ses sourcils lorsqu'il observait une personne ou bien était concentré.

\- Monsieur le maire, mademoiselle Scarlet est de retour. Avisa la secrétaire avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Oh! Déjà? Installez-vous dame Scarlet! Ajouta le petit homme l'air très enjoué.

La mage prit place sur la chaise face au bureau du maire et attendit la suite des choses.

\- Je ne croyais pas vous revoir de sitôt! Cette mission était tout de même de rang A.

\- Je dois être à Magnolia dans trois heures, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Répondit la chevalière.

\- Votre talent dépasse largement ce que j'attendais de vous! Avec ce temps record, voyez-moi ravi de vous accorder un petit bonus. Alors alors… Commença l'homme qui fouilla dans le tiroir de son bureau. Voici la prime de départ, 800 000 joyaux et voici 100 000 joyaux de plus pour votre excellent travail.

\- Merci de votre générosité. Répondit la rousse qui rangea les joyaux dans sa poche.

\- Il n'y a rien de trop pour une femme qui s'est occupée d'une guilde entière en à peine deux heures. Profité de cette récompense pour vous reposer un peu. Finit par dire le maire d'Onibus avant de reconduire la mage jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Comme elle l'avait mentionné, elle devait être à Magnolia d'ici trois heures. Le trajet en train durait deux heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps de faire un petit arrêt qui était très important ainsi que prévu depuis qu'elle avait accepté cette mission.

« Alors… La boutique devrait être quelque part par ici. »

Elle put enfin lire sur l'affiche le nom qu'elle cherchait 'les deux tours'. Elle poussa la porte noire qui grinça légèrement puis entendit le son d'une clochette. Une femme sortit de l'arrière-boutique puis se positionna derrière le comptoir. La femme lui passa le bonjour puis la chevalière fit de même tout en se rapprochant.

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un livre en particulier. À propos de la magie des constellations.

\- Il y en a plusieurs, avez-vous le titre de ce livre?

\- La porte des étoiles.

\- Vous êtes au courant que ce livre ne se vend qu'en cinq exemplaires sur tout le continent?

\- Oui et j'ai su que vous en détenez un.

\- En effet, mais le prix n'est pas généreux du tout. Répondit l'employée.

\- Je suis au courant, merci. Cependant, cela ne m'empêchera pas de l'acheter ici et maintenant.

\- Très bien, je reviens dans quelques instants.

La femme ne fut partie que quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un livre en main. Ce livre brillait et avait la couleur des étoiles. Il devait contenir au-dessus de mille pages. Elle le déposa sur le comptoir puis le poussa vers Erza.

\- Alors ce fera un total de cent millions de joyaux.

Ville de Magnolia...

L'heure de la fête approchait et Lucy n'était qu'à quelques minutes de la guilde nouvellement construite. À peine avait-elle franchi les portes qu'elle pouvait entendre des cris et des rires provenant de l'entrepôt.

« Natsu... »

D'un air peu rassuré, elle marcha en direction des bruits puis tomba bel et bien sûr Natsu… Et Max, Elfman puis Droy. Tous les trois inconscients. Les boites entreposées étaient à moitié brûlées et les murs d'origine bleu était rendu noir. Makarov tenait à peine debout en disant qu'il avait besoin d'un verre tandis que Natsu ne cessait de crier victoire. L'ambiance qui régnait avant toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu était revenue à nouveau. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait, elle se retira sans ne rien dire et alla prendre un verre en compagnie de Mirajane qui s'occupait du bar.

\- Toujours en train de penser à ce livre que tu n'as pu avoir? Demanda la barmaid qui lavait son verre.

\- Non… Enfin si, mais en ce moment c'est plutôt Natsu qui est dans ma tête. Répondit la constellationniste, le menton appuyé contre ses bras croisés.

\- Je vois que même après plusieurs mois d'amour, tu penses toujours autant à lui.

\- C'est plus le fait qu'il a déjà détruit une pièce de la guilde qui cause cette pensée.

La mage du take over se mise à rire. Il était vrai que Natsu avait un don en ce qui a trait à la destruction.

\- C'est Natsu tout craché. Finit-elle par dire entre deux rires.

Le fait de voir son amie aussi détendue rendit le sourire à la blonde qui poussa un rire à son tour. Natsu l'avait embrassé pour la première fois le 2 Novembre de l'an x784, quelques jours après être revenu d'Edolas. C'est à cette date précise que ces deux inséparables devinrent amant. Cependant, avec le gel de sept ans dû à l'incident de l'île Tenro, les deux tourtereaux avaient annoncés la nouvelle pendant les grands jeux magiques. Cette absence n'avait en rien affecté leur relation qui était indestructible selon tous les membres de la guilde.

\- Tu sais bien que parmi tous les couples de la guilde vous êtes mes préférés. Lança Mirajane qui ajouta un petit clin d'œil au passage.

\- J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça à tous tes clients pour faire de plus grand pourboire. Répliqua Lucy tout sourire.

\- Bien sûr que non! Je ne dis pas cela à n'importe qui. Depuis le tout début, je sais que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu demanderas à Laxus, je lui répétais sans cesse.

\- Non, ça va. Je te connais trop et malheureusement il s'avère que tu dis juste.

Un sourire s'afficha sur la barmaid puis Lucy lui demanda quelque chose qui lui était en tête depuis un moment.

\- Dis-moi Mira.

\- Oui?

\- Erza sera là ce soir?

\- Je crois que oui, elle devait terminer une mission cette après-midi à l'extérieur de Magnolia. Tu l'as connaît bien. Toujours prête pour une mission.

\- Oui, mais depuis que tout est entré dans l'ordre, c'est à peine si quelqu'un la voit. Elle n'a fait que des missions, sans jamais prendre de congé.

\- C'est Erza après tout. Répondit bêtement Mirajane.

\- Oui…

Lucy en profita pour siroter le fond de son verre, laissant ainsi Mirajane terminer de nettoyer les derniers verres restants. La fête allait bientôt commencer, la guilde commençait à se remplir tranquillement et Makarov venait tout juste de quitter l'entrepôt. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'il en avait fini avec Natsu, Max, Droy et Elfman. Lucy avait remarqué le maître se diriger vers les garçons une fois ayant un verre dans le corps. Si tout se passait comme d'habitude, les quatre garçons allaient sortir de l'entrepôt avec la tête basse. Elfman ira voir sa sœur, Max et Droy iront rejoindre Levy et Jet au fond de la guilde et finalement, Natsu allait venir la rejoindre sur le petit tabouret qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Après seulement trois minutes, tout ce que Lucy avait prédit s'était réalisé. Natsu venait tout juste de s'asseoir auprès d'elle, le regard bas. De sa fine main délicate, elle caressa la chevelure rosée du mage de feu tout en lui adressant la parole.

\- Makarov vous a encore crié dessus, c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme.

\- Il nous a fait comprendre que le souper ne nous sera pas payé. Les pertes sont plus grandes que l'aide donné apparemment. Déclara Natsu qui attrapa le verre de la blonde et demanda à Mirajane de le remplir.

\- Tu fais la même mine qu'Elfman. Vous avez encore tout cassé… Lança la barmaid tout en remplissant le verre.

\- Ce sont les boîtes qui ne sont pas faites solide et les étagères. Rétorqua le rosé.

\- Je pense que tu es un peu trop compétitif lorsqu'on parle de nourriture… Ajouta Lucy qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Lucy a raison sur ce point, tu as la réputation de tout casser. Termina Mirajane.

Natsu ne répondit pas au propos de l'aîné des Strauss car il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Cependant, Lucy savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral lorsqu'il venait de se faire gronder par le maître Makarov.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir m'aider à allumer les lanternes à l'extérieur? Je ne suis pas assez grande et tu es bien le seul à pouvoir le faire.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te dire non. Répondit le mage de feu qui retrouva son sourire.

Sans attendre, il se leva de son tabouret puis proposa sa main à Lucy afin de l'aider à descendre du sien. Ils marchaient côte à côte jusqu'à la sortie de la guilde pour enfin se retrouver près des lanternes qui entouraient la bâtisse. Natsu s'amusa à créer plusieurs formes différentes dans sa main, sans oublier le cœur qui s'adressait à Lucy, bien évidemment. Il ne tarda pas à allumer les lanternes qui éclairèrent le bâtiment en entier, illuminant fièrement la marque de Fairy Tail qui se trouvait en plein centre de la guilde.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux. Lança Lucy tout sourire qui se rapprocha du jeune homme.

\- Seulement si tu es là, derrière moi. Ajouta Natsu qui attrapa les hanches de la constellationniste.

\- Je serai toujours là, près de toi… Murmura-t-elle avant de recevoir un doux baiser de celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis un moment déjà.

Ils restèrent là à s'embrasser, sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait. Serré l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant se relâcher. Rien n'était plus parfait que les baisers de Natsu. Ils étaient doux et à la fois intense. Ces lèvres se mariaient parfaitement au sienne et ses mains étaient si réconfortante et délicate, qu'elle ne refusait jamais de se faire prendre dans ses bras. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, un sourire se percha sur le visage de Lucy. Les yeux de Natsu brillaient et semblait plus beaux qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Je t'aime Lucy.

\- Je t'aime aussi… Toi et tes yeux qui me font fondre à chaque fois qu'ils se posent sur les miens.

De lourds pas se firent entendre lorsque Lucy termina de répondre à son âme sœur qui s'arrêtèrent une fois tout près.

\- Hey Erza! Ça fait un moment! Lança jovialement Natsu qui faisait face à la chevalière.

Le corps contre celui du rosé, Lucy ne pouvait voir Erza puisqu'elle y faisait dos.

\- Oui, j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire. Je vous laisse entre vous. Termina-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route vers l'intérieur de la guilde.

Lucy venait tout juste de se retourner pour saluer la chevalière, mais celle-ci fut déjà partit.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est distante depuis un moment? Demanda la blonde à son copain.

\- Non, elle vient tout juste de le dire. Elle avait beaucoup de chose à faire, maintenant elle est là, c'est ça l'important!

\- Tu dois avoir raison… Lança faiblement Lucy.

\- Avec l'arrivé d'Erza, la fête devrait commencer. Rentrons. Termina le jeune homme qui posa ses lèvres contre le froid de la blonde.

Sans un mot de plus, Lucy suivit Natsu qui prit la peine de lui ouvrir les grandes portes avant d'entrer à son tour. La musique avait déjà commencé, l'alcool coulait à flot et Cana était en train de faire un concours d'alcool contre Elfman. Mirajane se promenait de table en table pour servir tout le monde, accompagnée de Lisanna qui s'était proposer pour aider. Natsu avisa Lucy qu'il allait rejoindre Happy pour manger du poisson et qu'il allait la rejoindre par la suite. Se retrouvant donc seule, Lucy alla s'asseoir tout près de Levy qui se trouvait en compagnie de Panther Lily.

\- Où se trouve Gajeel? Je vous croyais inséparable depuis ce fameux baiser! Lança Lucy afin de faire réagir la mage des mots.

\- Tu me fais la blague à chaque fois… Rétorqua Levy tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis simplement contente pour ma meilleure amie! Alors, où est-il ce dragon de fer?

\- Il est retourné à la pâtisserie avec Wendy, la pauvre, elle avait oublié d'acheter les fraisiers.

\- Heureusement qu'elle s'en est rendu compte avant qu'Erza le remarque plus tard en soirée! Répondit Lucy qui se mit à rire.

\- C'est ce que Gajeel a pensé, j'étais sensée l'accompagner, mais il s'est porté volontaire. Va à savoir… J'imagine qu'il devait bouger un peu puisqu'il a dormi toute la journée!

\- S'il continue comme ça, il ne pourra plus être mon partenaire d'entraînement. Ajouta Panther Lily d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Tu n'as pas tort! Approuva Levy qui tapota la tête du petit chat- panthère.

Par la suite, les deux meilleures amies parlèrent des derniers combats qui n'avaient été en rien facile. Elles s'estimèrent chanceuse de n'avoir perdu aucun être cher et que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Plusieurs émotions s'étaient bousculées dans chacune des têtes des mages de Fairy Tail. En commençant par Gray, qui avait perdu son père, qui fut tué par nul autre que Juvia lors de son combat contre Keyes et finalement, Natsu qui avait perdu Igneel. Tous ont vécu l'enfer pendant ces quelques jours de guerre et maintenant, tous avait le sourire d'antan. Ce fut lorsque Natsu lui lança le sien, que Lucy se mit à sourire en sa direction. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir la rejoindre tout en prenant le temps de la serrer dans ces bras.

\- Ne me dis pas que le grand Natsu s'ennuyait déjà? Lança Levy d'un ton moqueur.

\- Seulement de la tête de fer! Il est où lui?

\- Partit faire des courses de dernières minutes avec Wendy.

\- Il ferait mieux de revenir bientôt, je dois prendre ma revenge dans le concours de brochette!

\- Tu viens de manger des tonnes de poissons, tu crois être capable de manger des brochettes? Demanda Lucy un peu hésitante.

\- Ce n'était que l'entrée avant le repas principal! Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Lucy puis lui murmura. Et toi, tu seras mon dessert.

Le visage de la blonde vira au rouge, le jeune mage de feu se mit à rire et Levy n'arrêtait pas de demander à Lucy ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci assena un coup de poing sur les côtes du jeune homme tout en lui disant que ce n'était pas une blague à faire. Comme toujours, Natsu garda le sourire et ria de plein fouet, sa joie de vivre n'allait pas disparaître si aisément. Lucy tenta de se lever du fauteuil afin de se diriger un peu plus loin, mais Natsu ne la laissa pas passer. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, puis la déposa sur lui. Elle ne se gêna pas pour l'insulter, tandis que Levy et Natsu souriait.

Un peu plus loin, se trouvait la chevalière qui avait assisté à cette scène, assise au bar.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? Demanda Mirajane qui avait enfin un peu de temps pour discuter avec sa plus chère amie.

\- Je reste à l'affût pour l'arrivé de Wendy. Un bon fraisier me ferait grand bien.

\- Bien sûr, oui. Lança la barmaid d'un ton peu convaincant.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me crois pas?

\- Peut-être parce que la porte d'entrée ne se trouve pas en cette direction…

\- Tu devrais commencer à moins me surveiller et à jeter un œil sur Cana qui est en train de boire son sixième tonneau.

\- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de changer de sujet lorsque tu te fais prendre à mentir. Termina Mirajane qui quitta pour servir Wakaba.

« Sacré Mira… »

La soirée continua de couler à flot, tous mangèrent et burent à leur guise jusqu'au petites heures du matin. Il devait être près de trois heures tôt dans la nuit lorsque le silence régna dans la guilde pour la première fois depuis son ouverture. La plupart dormait au sol et d'autre dormait sur la pelouse dans la cour. Seule Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy et Levy étaient encore réveillées. Les deux Strauss nettoyaient les tables accessibles puis lavèrent la vaisselle tandis que Lucy et Levy se chargèrent de jeter les ordures dans la benne qui se trouvait sur le côté du bâtiment. Lorsque le constellationniste, leva les yeux vers les étoiles, elle vit une lueur se trouvant sur le toit de la guilde. Qui pourrait bien se trouver là-haut?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un accès qui mène au toit Levy?

\- Il me semble que oui. Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'une demande spéciale. Répondit la jeune femme qui poursuivit son chemin vers l'intérieur.

Lucy suivit Levy jusqu'à l'entrée puis expliqua qu'elle voulait vérifier si le toit était réellement accessible. Elle aurait bien demandé à Natsu de l'accompagné, mais celui-ci dormait à poing fermé contre le mur en compagnie d'Happy. Elle monta au deuxième étage, qui était désormais permis d'accès à tous. Une porte tout au fond avait un insigne qui représentait une flèche dans les airs, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse de Levy un peu plus tôt. Elle alla ouvrir la porte, puis monta quelques étages avant d'accéder au toit.

Erza s'y trouvait, à quelques pas du bord. Une petite lanterne se trouvait près d'elle, éclairant ainsi son armure scintillante.

\- C'est ici que tu te cachais… Lança faiblement Lucy qui se rapprocha à petits pas.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de dormir contre une table renversée.

\- Tu n'as pas tort… Pourquoi ne pas être simplement rentré à Fairy Hills?

\- J'attendais un moment opportun, ce que je n'ai pas eu depuis le début de la soirée. Répondit la mage de rang S qui finit par déposer ses yeux dans ceux de Lucy.

\- Un moment opportun...? Pour quelle raison?

Erza fit apparaître un livre qu'elle avait entreposé dans l'univers parallèle contenant ses armures. Elle le tendit en direction de Lucy qui prit un moment avant de réagir.

\- C'est le livre que tu convoitais, n'est-ce pas? Mirajane m'en a parler.

\- Mais c'est… C'est…

\- La porte des étoiles, le livre dont tout constellationniste rêve. Termina Erza.

\- C'est de la folie Erza! Il… Son prix n'est vraiment pas abordable et…

\- Dis-toi que ce présent est pour te remercier de tous nous avoir sauvé lors de notre combat contre Tartaros.

\- Alors… C'est pour cela que tu ne te trouvais jamais à la guilde? Tu n'as même pas participé à la construction et ce, seulement pour moi… Bredouilla Lucy qui sentait les larmes remonter.

\- J'ai demandé un accès au toit et je l'ai eu. Je ne regrette en rien mon choix. Erza bougea à nouveau sa main afin que Lucy s'empare du livre à la couverture doré. Il est à toi.

De ses deux mains tremblantes, Lucy attrapa le livre qui attira toute son attention quelques secondes avant de sauter dans les bras d'Erza qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Les bras entourant le corps de la chevalière, Lucy en profita pour la remercier une fois de plus.

\- Merci… Vraiment. Murmura-t-elle.

Nul mot n'était nécessaire de prononcer durant ce moment d'émotion. Erza ne fit que refermer ces bras autour de la délicate taille de Lucy qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« La dernière fois qu'elle s'est jetée dans mes bras ainsi était… »

_Quelques jours après la longue absence des mages de Fairy Tail qui dura 7 ans…_

_Lucy venait d'ouvrir chacun des présents que son père lui avait offert durant ces sept dernières années. Chaque mot lu, lui rappela à quel point son père lui manquait malgré tous les différents qu'ils ont dû affronter. Décidé de le revoir, elle décida de se rendre à la ville d'Acalypha pour trouver son père à la guilde marchande du nom de Love&Lucky. Cependant, les retrouvailles ne furent vécues puisqu'elle appris, par un homme, que son père était décédé d'une maladie, il y avait de cela environ deux mois. Dévastée, elle lui demanda si la tombe se trouvait à leur ancienne demeure, près de celle de sa mère Layla. Dès qu'elle reçue une réponse positive, elle ne tarda pas à remercier l'homme qui lui présenta ces plus sincères condoléances puis quitta en direction, de ce qui avait été sa maison des années auparavant. Lorsqu'elle franchit les grilles portant le nom Heartfilia, un sentiment d'appartenance l'envahit. Elle se sentait bien, entourée malgré sa solitude. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle remonta la côte et tomba face à face avec le manoir, rien n'était comme dans ses souvenirs. Tout ce qui était blanc, se trouvait désormais gris. La pelouse si verte était asséchée et sans vie. Quelques fenêtres étaient fracassées ou bien caché dû à la mauvaise herbe qui avait pris racine sur la pierre. La fontaine qui se trouvait en plein centre, ne fonctionnait plus. Rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu ici ne se trouvait intact. Malgré l'immense déception et la peine, elle espérait que la tombe de sa mère et de son père soient en bonne état. Elle prit le chemin vers l'Ouest, remontant une pente qui la menait sur une plaine colorée de jaune désormais. Au loin, elle pouvait percevoir le grand saule qui était bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis les années._

_Lorsqu'elle se retrouva finalement auprès du grand arbre, elle vit une deuxième tombe qui ne s'y trouvait pas, il y avait de cela sept ans. La tombe de son père, Jude Heartfilia. Les deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux reposaient ici. De ses mains, elle arracha la mauvaise herbe et retira les fleurs mortes qui se trouvait au-dessus de la pierre de sa mère._

_\- Vous me manquez… Si vous saviez à quel point…_

_Les larmes se mirent à couler, ses jambes devinrent plus faibles et sa force se dissipa. À genou au sol, elle laissa aller sa tristesse, se maudissant de ne pas avoir su profiter de chaque ainsi en leur compagnie._

_\- Je suis désolée… Sincèrement désolée… Bredouilla-t-elle._

_À ces mots, une main vint se poser contre son dos. Surprise, elle retourna légèrement son visage bouffit par les larmes et remarqua Erza. Elle tenait deux bouquets en main, l'un tout blanc et l'autre bleu._

_\- J'ai pensé que de la compagnie te ferais grand bien. J'ai appris pour ton père et je sais que Natsu a dû partir d'urgence au conseil avec Makarov, alors j'ai pris ces deux bouquets pour que...!_

_Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, Lucy se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir les mains de celle-ci se crispé après son chandail noir. Son expression de surprise s'estompa au bout d'un petit moment puis délicatement, elle laissa tomber les fleurs au sol afin de lui rendre son étreinte._

« S'était à la mort de son père… » Termina de penser Erza.

Lucy finit par se retirer des bras de la chevalière, conservant précieusement son livre dans ses mains.

\- Tu devrais peut-être redescendre et ramener Natsu… Dormir au sol n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Finit par lance Erza qui semblait un peu plus froide tout soudainement.

\- Oui… Tu as probablement raison. Répondit la blonde qui regarda la mage quitter le toit.

« Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal...? »

Ce fut avec quelques questionnements que Lucy descendit à son tour. Lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussé, Erza ne s'y trouvait pas. Mirajane et Lisanna étaient encore en train de nettoyer la vaisselle tandis que Levy avait quitté avec Gajeel.

\- Si tu l'as cherche, tu ne l'as trouveras pas. Lança l'aîné des Strauss.

\- De qui parles-tu? Demanda innocemment la constellationniste.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Lucy Heartfilia. Elle sera là demain, alors tu n'as pas besoin de faire se regard inquiet.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi… Termina Lucy qui alla rejoindre Natsu qui dormait durement avec Happy.

« Oh, mais je ne dis jamais n'importe quoi… » Pensa Mirajane qui fit un sourire en coin tout en regardant Lucy qui venait tout juste de réveiller le mage de feu.

Lendemain matin…

Assise sur sa chaise en bois, la jeune constellationniste n'avait point dormit de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez elle, Natsu semi-endormi contre son corps, Lucy l'avait installé dans le lit puis s'était précipitée à son bureau afin de feuilleter son livre des étoiles. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'un exemplaire se trouvait à la ville d'Onibus, elle n'avait pas tardé à prendre le train afin de se rendre à la boutique indiquée selon sa source. Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait demandé le prix, sa bouche avait littéralement touché le sol et ses yeux noisettes s'étaient agrandies fois mille. Jamais elle n'allait être en mesure de payer une somme pareille s'était-elle dit. Bien sûr, elle en avait parlé à Mirajane puisque sa tête ressemblait à celle d'une personne en dépression. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru qu'Erza le lui aurait acheté. Bien qu'elle se sentait mal de posséder un objet si cher, aussi bien qu'elle criait de joie intérieurement.

Dans ce livre, tout était décrit. Le monde céleste, les douze clés du zodiaque ainsi que les clés d'argent. Même la clé d'Ophiucus se trouvait présente. Plusieurs sorts inconnus de la blonde étaient expliqués dont une qui l'intéressa davantage. Voilà sur quoi elle se trouvait depuis quelques heures déjà pendant que Natsu dormait à poing fermé tout près.

\- Afin d'acquérir la compétence Stardress, vous devez avoir une parfaite maîtrise de votre puissance magique ainsi qu'un…

\- Lucy… Murmura une petite voix qui la sortit de son bouquin.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Happy qui passait ses pattes contre ses petits yeux fatigués.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es entré Happy?

\- Par la fenêtre.

\- Évidemment… Soupira la blonde exaspérée.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé à la guilde? Tu aurais pu me ramener aussi et me laisser dormir sur un coussin confortable… Se plaignit le chat bleu.

\- J'avais déjà cette énorme chose molasse à ramener ici. Commença Lucy qui pointa vers le rosé. Je ne pouvais donc pas t'apporter avec nous. S'il y a un coupable, c'est bien Natsu. Termina-t-elle calmement.

\- Natsuuu ! Lança de manière offusqué le petit chat qui alla le rejoindre dans le lit.

Il commença à lui donner quelques coups de pattes qui ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. Suite à une trentaine de secondes, Happy tomba au côté de son compagnon. De son bureau, Lucy n'en revenait pas. Les seuls qui pouvaient agir ainsi étaient ceux qui se trouvaient présentement dans son lit. Elle poussa un soupir puis retourna à sa lecture qui fut interrompu quelques minutes auparavant.

« Alors… Où en étais-je...? »

Elle passa son doigt entre les mots et les phrases, à la recherche de la ligne qui parlait de la magie Stardress.

« Te voilà… »

\- Afin d'acquérir la compétence Stardress, vous devez avoir une parfaite maîtrise de votre puissance magique ainsi qu'un profond lien avec l'esprit céleste. Seul ceux possédant des clés d'or peuvent utiliser cette magie, les clés d'argent ne peuvent être utilisé dans ce sort, […] Si le mage est en mesure d'utiliser le sort Urano Metria, il lui sera donc plus aisé de contrôler la puissance magique requise.

« Urano Metria… Je n'ai jamais été en mesure de l'utiliser jusqu'à ce combat contre Jackal. Tout juste après la mort d'Aquarius… »

Peinée de repenser à ce mauvais souvenir, elle décida de fermer son livre puis d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, versant par la suite une solution moussante dans l'eau. Elle profita du temps de remplissage du bain pour retirer ses longues bottes brunes et libérer sa chevelure dorée de son élastique. Délicatement, elle déboutonna son haut puis le laissa tomber au sol puis vint le tour de sa jupe blanche. Lorsqu'elle termina de retirer ses sous-vêtements, elle posa doucement son pied dans l'eau qui lui réchauffa le corps entier. Dès qu'elle fut bien allongée, elle ferma le robinet puis se plaça de sorte à être confortable. Elle en profita pour fermer les yeux, tentant de chasser toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son for intérieur.

Elle poussa son troisième soupir après seulement deux minutes, incapable de mettre son cerveau en veille.

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à chasser toutes ces pensées… Je demande seulement quelques minutes de repos.

Elle recala son corps plus profondément, de sorte à n'avoir que les yeux hors de l'eau.

« Aquarius… »

Des bruits attirèrent son attention provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle tenta d'écouter ce qui se passait, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix de Natsu, ni d'Happy. Si quelqu'un était entré chez elle, les deux mages se seraient réveillés. Rapidement, elle sortit de la baignoire et enfila une serviette autour de sa taille. Sans faire de bruit, elle tourna la poignée puis d'une lenteur, ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux noisettes scrutèrent l'horizon à la recherche de la source de ce bruit. Lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur son lit, elle ne vit personne. Natsu et Happy ne s'y trouvaient plus.

« Où sont-ils passé...? »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain puis fit quelques pas vers le centre de son appartement.

\- Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda la blonde à haute voix tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Aucune réponse ne vint.

Elle regarda tout près de son bureau, là où se trouvait son livre et y vit son fouet, le fleuve étoilé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Je croyais l'avoir déposé avec mes clés… »

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha suffisamment, elle remarqua un petit mot attaché à l'objet. Elle le décolla puis prit le temps de le lire.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé tout près de la guilde hier soir, j'ai cru que tu aimerais le ravoir le plus tôt possible, Erza. Termina-t-elle.

« J'ai dû le perdre lorsque je portais Natsu contre moi. »

\- Regarde Natsu! Lucy se dénude!

Reconnaissant cette voix, la constellationniste se retourna et engueula le petit chat bleu.

\- Je suis chez moi ici et non, je ne me dénude pas!

\- On ne sort pas en public comme ça Lucy! Rétorqua Happy qui la pointa du doigt.

\- Je ne suis pas en public, mais chez moi! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à me regarder !? Tourne-toi!

\- Aye!

\- Lucy, on te rapporte ton petit déjeuner! Lança Natsu qui ne reçut aucun remerciement puisque la blonde venait tout juste de claquer la porte de la salle de bain.

D'un regard quelque peu perturbé, il ne comprit rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur? Demanda le rosé à son meilleur ami.

\- Lucy, c'est Lucy! Elle est toujours en colère! Répondit Happy qui leva les bras en l'air tout en souriant.

* * *

**Vous voilà, à la fin de ce premier chapitre. **

**Je vous l'accorde, on ne peut savoir sur quoi portera cette histoire en un seul chapitre. Disons que j'avais envie d'instaurer une petite intrigue. **

**Soyez libres de donner votre opinion, vos questionnements ou tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, tant que cela reste dans le respect.**

**Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine ^^**


	2. Un malheur ne vient jamais seul

**Bonjour à tous,**

**J'ai eu un peu plus de temps libre cette semaine et j'ai donc pu écrire sur cette fiction. **

**Je vous présente donc le deuxième chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture^^**

**Rainetteyuri : Bonsoir, Tu es quelqu'un qui remarque bien les choses toi! Effectivement, Erza semble plus froide que chaleureuse de temps à autre. Ces sentiments semblent clair pour toi, mais malheureusement pas aussi clair pour une certaine personne! Cette Mirajane, toujours là pour faire les entremetteuses! Que ferions-nous sans elle!? Le manque de renseignement est clairement volontaire de ma part! C'est beaucoup plus amusant ainsi ;)**

**Brunadsc : Hi! Reading from the beginning is very good news I think! Natsu and Lucy are cute together, but Lucy and Erza are even more! But unfortunately, Lucy is with Natsu and she loves him while Erza feels some discontent... Tragic storie here... But you understand well, Erza is cold and acting strange because of the relation between Natsu and Lucy. Yeah, I'll show Lucy practicing the competence Stardress, even if it's not the main theme ;) Thanks for the review and for your time! Good reading ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Un malheur ne vient jamais seul**

Natsu et Happy se trouvaient assis en indien face à la chambre de bain où était Lucy depuis un quart d'heure déjà. Le mage de feu tenait toujours son petit sac en plastique qui contenait un petit sandwich aux œufs ainsi qu'un léger gâteau qui étaient destinés à la constellationniste.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va sortir un jour? Demanda finalement Happy qui gratta son oreille au même moment.

\- Elle va finir par avoir faim, personne ne peut survivre des heures sans manger, non?

\- Aye… Soupira le petit chat bleu.

Aussitôt, leurs regards convergèrent vers la porte qui semblait vouloir rester fermer pour un moment encore.

\- Je vais aller voir si tout va bien. Lança Natsu qui déposa le sac tout près de son compagnon puis se dirigea tout droit.

\- Elle avait l'air plutôt fâchée Natsu… Je ne pense pas que tu devrais...!

Les deux mages furent surpris par l'arrivée de Lucy qui ne manqua pas d'ouvrir la porte droit sur Natsu qui tomba au sol par la suite. La fille de Jude alla prendre son livre, prit le temps de le déposer dans son sac puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Toujours au sol, se grattant le front qui semblait être plus rouge qu'à l'habitude, Natsu prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas Lucy? J'ai le petit déjeuner.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Rétorqua froidement la blonde qui tourna la poignée de porte. Je pars m'entraîner, je reviens ce soir.

\- Nous pourrions venir avec toi, ce sera mieux, non?

\- Aye!

Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Happy, elle se rappela le pourquoi de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle dirigea son regard vers les deux hommes de la maison, celui-ci était glacial et effrayant à la fois.

\- Non! Termina Lucy qui quitta l'appartement en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Des sueurs froides apparaissaient sur le visage de Natsu qui remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir été tué au même moment. Happy affichait un visage de coupable et avait même les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

\- Je, je crois que je connais la raison… Murmura Happy qui n'osait regarder le mage de feu.

Des passants marchaient le long du canal de Magnolia croyant vivre une journée comme les autres, jusqu'au moment où un chat bleu traversa une fenêtre d'un immeuble pour finir sa course dans l'eau.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy marchait dans les rues de Magnolia prenant soin de bien respirer afin de se calmer intérieurement. Elle savait bien que Natsu n'avait rien à voir avec cela et qu'il était mignon de sa part de lui apporter un déjeuner, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Lorsqu'elle se fâchait, tout ceux autour allait le payer. Une bien mauvaise habitude qu'elle allait devoir régler.

Bien qu'elle avait dit aux garçons qu'elle allait s'entraîner, elle devait passer à la guilde tout d'abord afin d'aviser Mirajane. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète puisqu'elle allait seulement revenir une fois le soleil couché. Lorsque Lucy ouvrit les portes, elle vit Max assis auprès de Jet, Droy et Elfman. Lisanna se trouvait plus loin avec Warren et Mirajane, comme toujours, se trouvait derrière le bar.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de dormir un peu? Lança Lucy qui sourit à la barmaid.

\- Mais bien sûr! Je t'inviterai un jour pour te le prouver. Répondit l'aînée des Strauss qui lui fit l'un de ces fameux clin d'oeil.

\- J'y penserai!

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers?

\- Je ne prendrai rien, je venais simplement t'informer que je partais m'entraîner et n'allais pas revenir avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Natsu t'attend à l'extérieur?

\- En fait, j'y vais seule.

\- Seule? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Natsu et toi? Demanda Mirajane intriguée.

\- Non… Enfin, c'est plutôt Happy, mais tu me connais.

\- Oh ça oui! Bon, très bien, mais fait attention à toi. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Termina Mirajane qui lui déposa une petite galette d'avoine.

\- Sans faute!

La galette à la main, Lucy quitta la guilde afin de se diriger à son lieu d'entraînement. Elle se rendit au sud de Magnolia, bordant le chemin de pierre adjacent au parc de la ville puis lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la fontaine, elle tourna à droite sur le sentier de terre qui finissait dans le fond des bois. Elle marcha durant dix minutes avant d'arriver là où personne n'allait la déranger.

L'endroit était fermé à l'aide d'immense paroi de pierres qui, avec les années, abritaient désormais de la mousse verte. Droit devant ses yeux, se trouvait un bassin approvisionné par une grande chute qui semblait venir du ciel lui-même. La lumière du soleil plombait droit sur l'eau, lui donnant un effet de surbrillance qui illuminait à la fois le vert sur les murs rocheux.

Une fois près du bassin, Lucy retira ses longues bottes brunes se retrouvant ainsi pieds nus dans une pelouse fraîche et partiellement humide dû à la bruine provenant de la chute. Délicatement, elle passa sa main dans l'eau qui n'était ni trop froide, ni trop chaude, juste parfaite comme elle l'aimait. Lorsqu'elle ressortit ses mains, elle les déposa sur sa nuque la rafraîchissant à la fois. Malgré le mois de septembre, la température restait encore très chaude. Heureusement, le soleil ne pénétrait pas autant ici que dans le parc de Magnolia ou bien le terrain d'entraînement extérieur de la guilde.

\- C'est l'heure de commencer!

Sans attendre, elle sortit de son sac son livre des étoiles et l'ouvrit à la page parlant de l'aptitude Stardress. Elle posa son doigt sur une ligne puis la suivit quelques secondes avant d'y arrêter.

\- Concentration, lien fort… Je vais commencer par Loki.

\- C'est à moi que tu pensais. Lança une voix non attendue.

Aussitôt, Lucy releva ses yeux du livre et y vit l'esprit du lion.

\- On pourrait croire que tu passes ta vie à m'écouter et à m'observer.

\- Peut-être est-ce le cas?

\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais qu'un pervers… Soupira Lucy.

\- Quelqu'un fou de toi serait la bonne réponse. Termina Loki qui se rapprocha de la blonde.

Celle-ci posa sa main contre son torse afin de respecter une certaine distance de sécurité.

\- J'aurai dû choisir Virgo en premier… Susurra Lucy qui s'éloigna de Loki.

\- Je t'ai entendu tu sais.

\- Mon but n'était pas d'être non-entendu. Et puis, pourquoi es-tu venu par toi-même? Lors de combat, je devrai utiliser cette technique et t'appeler par moi-même.

\- La compétence Stardress n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Même Karen qui était une constellationniste puissante n'y était pas arrivée. Il vaut mieux commencer à l'apprendre sans utiliser ta puissance magique pour me maintenir ici. Termina Loki qui alla s'asseoir auprès de la blonde.

\- Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je travaillerai fort, jour et nuit s'il le faut.

Loki se mit à lui sourire, quel idiot avait-il été de la comparer avec Karen. Elle ne lui ressemblait en rien. Lucy était humaine, joviale et beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Très bien. Termina l'esprit qui se plaça en indien tout comme Lucy.

\- Il est écrit que nous devons avoir une concentration élevée ainsi qu'un puissant lien avec l'esprit céleste. Nous allons donc commencer par fusionner notre puissance magique tout en la maintenant le plus longtemps possible.

Loki déposa ses mains face à Lucy qui y posa les siennes. Les deux fermèrent leurs yeux, tentant d'unir leur puissance magique.

Les minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Ils avaient beau concentrer leur magie dans un seul point, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ils restèrent assis en indien pendant près de trente minutes avant qu'un des deux ne prennent finalement la parole.

\- C'est effectivement plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Lança Lucy.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… D'ordinaire, tu peux planer à l'aide de ta magie lorsque tu médites et moi aussi. Tandis qu'ici, il ne s'est rien passé en une demi-heure.

\- Peut-être que la fusion magique requiert plus que ça.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là? Demanda l'esprit du lion.

Lucy se releva puis se mit à marcher tout en faisant des allés-retours.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que la connexion est bloquée par une certaine magie ou bien par quelque chose d'autre. Je ne fais que parler pour parler. Mais si aucun de nous deux arrive à méditer lorsque nous sommes ensemble, il y a forcément une raison.

\- Une raison qui nous ait inconnue pour le moment… Toutefois, je suis en accord avec toi. Ce livre omet de nous donner la solution.

\- Si c'est le cas, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il s'agit d'un point crucial? Si nous comparons la situation avec un déserteur qui retourne là d'où il vient. Le maître de la guilde ne lui donnera pas tout cuit dans le bec. Il le testera d'abord afin de voir s'il est réellement là pour les bonnes raisons. Répondit Lucy.

\- Tu crois que le livre désir tester ta fidélité?

\- Un truc de ce genre, oui. Même si ça peut paraître totalement stupide au premier abord.

\- Peut-être, mais ça vaut le coût d'essayer. Termina Loki qui se releva. Regardons ce livre ensemble.

ERZA

La chevalière venait tout juste d'accepter une mission banale qui lui demandait de se débarrasser d'un Balkan qui terrorisait les jeunes femmes qui se promenaient dans la forêt au Sud de la ville. Elle pensa d'aviser Mirajane de son départ puis prit le chemin vers le Sud.

L'attaque de Tartaros avait tout ravagé la ville de Magnolia, il y avait de cela deux mois et pourtant, lorsqu'Erza traversa les rues, elle avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Les citoyens avaient leur sourire d'antan, les maisons et commerces étaient tous rebâtit et que dire des enfants qui courraient dans tous les sens sans une once de peur. C'est lors de ces moments qu'Erza pouvait apprécier la douleur éprouver dans de tel combat. Oui, elle avait dû combattre sans relâche et même sans ses sens, mais tout cela en avait valu la peine.

Malgré les nombreuses personnes se trouvant à l'extérieur dû à la température utopique, Erza parvenu à se rendre à la lisière de la forêt en seulement cinq minutes. Elle prit le sentier principal qui devait la mener jusqu'au Sud-Ouest pour ensuite se diriger vers le chemin en montagne.

Par contre, une voix vint la détourner de sa mission.

\- Cette voix… D'où provient-elle?

La forêt s'avérait grande et donc cette voix pouvait provenir d'un endroit à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais la chevalière voulait savoir à qui appartenait-elle. Elle dérogea du sentier principal pour passer à travers les arbres et les racines.

« Je me rapproche… »

Elle finit par tomber nez à nez sur un grand mur de pierre qui était impossible à escalader et qui semblait mesurer des kilomètres en longueur.

« C'est impossible, la voix ne peut pas sortir de la falaise. Il n'y aucune entrée. »

Désespérée, elle se retourna, prête à reprendre sa route jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air frais lui parcoure la nuque. Rapidement, elle observa vers sa droite afin de voir d'où provenait ce vent. Malgré cela, elle ne vit rien.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé. Une entrée se trouve tout près. »

Elle ne tarda pas à déposer sa main contre la roche puis commença à marcher espérant tomber sur une entrée cachée. Vingt mètres et toujours rien, trente… La pierre commençait à être recouverte par une étrange mousse verte qui devenait doux au touché.

« La voix se rapproche… Cette chanson… Elle sonne comme si un ange la chantait. »

Elle continua de marcher, la main en appuie sur la pierre verte jusqu'à ce que sa main traverse une tombée de lianes.

\- C'est ici… Murmura-t-elle.

Avec prudence, elle ouvrit les lianes qui révélèrent une entrée secrète. Sans attendre, elle pénétra à l'intérieur pour finalement se retrouver dans un endroit magnifique. Les murs de roches l'entouraient de toute part et droit devant elle se trouvait une chute d'eau, terminant sa course dans un bassin. La magnifique voix se trouvait également tout près. Chaque note prononcée lui parcourait le corps pour finalement le faire frissonner.

Elle s'avança vers le bassin qui commençait à se faire recouvrir par la bruine de la chute. Lorsqu'elle fut tout près, elle remarqua une paire de botte au sol, mais n'y porta pas plus attention qu'il ne le fallait. Ce fut lorsqu'elle aperçut une forme à travers la bruine qu'elle finit par prendre parole.

\- Excusez-moi… Je passais tout près et je vous ai entendu chanter… Commença Erza qui se rapprocha de plus en plus.

Surprise, l'étrangère se retourna vers Erza tout en arrêtant de chanter. Lors de son mouvement, la bruine qui voilait partiellement son corps se dissipa. À ce moment même, Erza devint toute rouge. L'eau du bassin était si claire que l'on pouvait y voir jusqu'au fond.

\- L-Lucy !? S'écria Erza qui finit par se retourner.

Instinctivement, Lucy cacha son corps nue à l'aide de ses mains tout en refermant ses jambes.

\- Erza!

\- Désolée, je ne pensais que tu serais dévêtue de la sorte et...!

Sachant très bien dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, Erza arrêta de parler puis quitta rapidement l'endroit sans se retourner bien sûr.

\- Erza, attend! S'écria Lucy qui sortit de l'eau à toute vitesse avant de remettre ses vêtements maladroitement.

Au pas de course, elle boutonna son chemisier puis attacha ses cheveux à l'aide de son élastique.

\- Erza! Cria-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite, mais ne la vit pas.

« Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça! »

Elle décida d'aller vers sa gauche puis traversa quelques arbres avant de crier son nom à nouveau.

\- Erza!

Aucune réponse. Elle n'allait certainement pas abandonner. Elle continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près du sentier menant à la montagne.

« Peut-être est-elle montée en haut. »

Décidée de la retrouver, Lucy prit le chemin et se mit à monter en hauteur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve au premier palier de la montagne. Elle regarda vers sa droite et puis sa gauche, toujours rien.

\- Merde! Grogna-t-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Une femme! Une très jolie femme! Cria une bête qui venait tout juste d'apparaître.

Lucy ne tarda pas à diriger son regard vers le monstre qui s'avérait être un Balkan. Celui-ci la regardait de haut en bas, ne cachant point son désir envers elle. Dégoûtée, Lucy replaça correctement sa blouse qui n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut et descendit sa jupe afin de cacher un peu plus ses cuisses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Balkan vient faire ici? Vous êtes sensés vivre là où la neige tombe. Rétorqua la blonde.

\- Je suis en voyage, à la recherche de la femme parfaite! S'écria-t-il.

\- Tu ne la trouveras pas ici.

\- Je comptais te prendre toi! Lança le monstre qui se prépara à bondir vers Lucy.

Lucy mit sa main sur sa taille à la recherche de ses clés, mais rien ne s'y trouvait.

« Merde! J'ai laissé ma ceinture aux chutes et mon fleuve étoilé à l'appartement! C'est dans un moment comme ça que j'aimerais utiliser la compétence Stardress! »

Lucy se recula de quelques pas, espérant pouvoir esquiver lorsqu'il allait s'élancer vers elle.

\- Loki, si tu veux arriver sans prévenir, ce serait le bon moment. Maintenant.

Le Balkan lui adressa un sourire puis se propulsa en l'air se dirigeant droit vers Lucy.

\- Maintenant! S'écria-t-elle.

Lorsque la bête se retrouva tout juste au-dessus d'elle, une ombre apparue et projeta le Balkan au loin. Lorsque Lucy releva sa tête et redescendit ses mains, elle vit Erza, vêtu de son armure.

« Elle est là… C'est exactement comme sur l'île Galuna… »

_Île Galuna, Aoùt x784…_

_Lucy était allongée sur le sable de la plage de l'île de Galuna en compagnie de son adversaire Sherry. Toutes deux venaient tout juste de recevoir de plein fouet le tsunami crée par nul autre qu'Aquarius._

_Les deux mages prirent quelques secondes avant de se redresser l'une devant l'autre._

_\- Ne croit pas me vaincre! Mon amour pour Leon sama ne fanera pas! S'écria la mage à la chevelure rose qui tenta de marcher en direction de Lucy._

_\- Tu commences sérieusement à me tomber sur les nerfs. Répliqua la constellationniste qui ne bougea pas._

_Celle-ci regarda Sherry se diriger vers elle et tenta par la même occasion de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises avant de s'élancer à son tour. Lorsqu'elle fut à un mètre, Lucy s'arrêta puis tourna sur elle-même pour finalement lui assener un coup de pied en plein visage. L'ennemie se fit projeter au loin, tombant inconsciente par le fait-même._

_À son tour, Lucy tomba, les genoux au sol, épuisée de son combat contre Sherry._

_« J'ai réussi… »_

_\- Angelica, venge-moi… Murmura Sherry._

_Le temps que Lucy prît pour observer la mage, elle entendit un puissant cri provenant de la falaise tout juste au-dessus d'elle. Lorsqu'elle y dirigea son regard, elle y vit l'immense rat de Sherry. Elle se trouvait au bout de la falaise, sur le point de sauter à son endroit._

_« Je… Je n'ai plus la force de bouger… »_

_Ne pouvant rien y faire, Lucy mit ses mains devant son visage, espérant qu'Angelica manque son coup. Toutefois, Erza Scarlet arriva telle une ombre pour y transpercer son corps._

_\- Erza? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_\- Je suis ici pour vous ramener à la maison. Lança la chevalière qui posa ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde._

_\- Nous ne pouvons quitter, nous avons promis au villageois de les aider et...! Lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, Lucy retomba sur ses genoux. La fatigue l'empêchait de bouger._

_Rapidement, Erza se rapprocha puis attrapa Lucy dans ses bras._

_\- Tu aurais pu mourir ici. Commença la rousse. J'étais inquiète pour toi… Pour vous._

_\- Je… Merci. Répondit finalement Lucy qui comprit la peur qu'avait ressenti Erza._

Présent, forêt de Magnolia…

\- Tout va bien? Tu n'as rien? Lucy? Lucy...?

\- Hein? Quoi...? Demanda Lucy qui venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Est-ce qu'il t'a touché? Questionna à nouveau Erza qui avait ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

\- Je… Oui. Commença Lucy qui fixait les yeux de la rousse qui semblait encore plus inquiet qu'à l'habitude. Merci…

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'allais pas le laisser te toucher.

Sans même savoir pourquoi, Lucy alla se blottir dans les bras d'Erza. Elle referma ses bras autour de son armure et la serra d'avantage. Pendant ce temps, le visage d'Erza prit une teinte rosée et son corps sembla perde tous ses moyens.

\- Lucy...?

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend...? Pourquoi tu fais ça Lucy? »

\- Uh… Désolée… Répondit finalement la blonde qui prit ces distances.

Erza ne dit aucun mot, elle continua de regarder vers la constellationniste tout en gardant ses joues roses.

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure et pour maintenant… Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise et dans un combat inutile à la fois.

Lorsque les yeux noisettes de Lucy se mirent dans ceux d'Erza, celle-ci détourna son regard restant à la fois silencieuse.

Ayant compris le message, Lucy tourna les talons et reprit le chemin menant en bas de la montagne.

« Que tu peux être stupide… »

\- Je… Laisse-moi te raccompagner en ville. Lança finalement Erza qui reprit contrôle de son corps.

\- Oui, avec joie. Répondit aussitôt Lucy qui lui lança un timide sourire.

La mage des étoiles attendit qu'Erza la rejoigne avant de poursuivre sa route en prenant soin de replacer son sac qui abritait son présent reçu par la chevalière. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié son trousseau de clé.

\- Je dois arrêter aux chutes, j'y ai laissé mes clés par inadvertance…

\- Passons par-là dans ce cas, nous sommes tout près.

Lucy acquiesça puis prit les devant, suivit d'Erza. Elle repassa par le même trajet qu'elle avait parcouru un peu plus tôt. Elle reconnue ses traces de pas bien ancré au sol et y vit d'autres qui devaient appartenir à Erza.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent finalement devant les lianes ornées de feuille qui cachait l'entrée des chutes, Erza prit la parole pour la première fois depuis leur départ des montagnes.

\- Je vais t'attendre ici. Afin de m'assurer que personne n'entre.

\- Très bien…

Ce fut seule que Lucy entra dans l'arche de pierre pour aller chercher ses clés d'or et d'argent.

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle ne m'a pas suivi ici. Pourtant, nous avons déjà pris notre bain ensemble. Pas seule à seule, mais avec Wendy, Mira, Cana… »

Rien ne servait de trop penser. Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur sa tâche, ces clés. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle arriva tout près du bassin, il n'y avait rien. Aucune ceinture, aucune clé. Rien.

\- Non, non, non, non, non...! Lança-t-elle tout en posant ses mains contre son crâne.

Paniquée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle au cas où elle les aurait poussés avec ces pieds ou si Erza ne les aurait pas déplacés sans même le voir. Toutefois, elle ne vit rien. Il n'y avait que la pelouse verte et l'eau clair du bassin qui ne révélait absolument rien.

\- Merde! Comment ont-elles pu disparaître!

\- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Erza qui venait tout juste d'entrée dans le dôme de pierre.

\- Mes clés, elles ne sont plus ici!

\- Nous allons les retrouver, calme-toi. Répondit doucement la chevalière qui s'était rapprochée.

\- Ne me dit pas de me calmer! Je ne peux pas être calme.

\- Oui, désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Ne manqua pas de dire Erza qui détourna son regard.

Malgré sa panique et sa colère, Lucy remarqua bien qu'Erza n'avait pas voulu mal faire et qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien répondu qu'elle l'aurait dû.

\- Excuse-moi Erza… Je n'aurais pas dû te crier après. Tu veux simplement m'aider.

\- Ce n'est rien. Commença la chevalière qui prit un air tendre. Allons retrouver tes clés, elles ne devraient pas être bien loin.

Cette fois-ci, Erza entreprit le pas en premier, prenant soin d'ouvrir le passage à Lucy. Lorsqu'elles furent à l'extérieur des murs de pierre, Erza observa le sol à la recherche d'indice. Elle regarda les traces de pas et tenta de les distinguer les unes des autres.

\- Tu vois cette trace juste ici?

\- Oui… Répondit Lucy qui se pencha afin de mieux voir.

\- Il s'agit de la même que celle-ci. L'autre à côté est la même que celle plus à gauche.

\- Ce qui veut dire que nous seules avons marché ici?

\- Exactement. La personne qui a tes clés est repartit dans les airs.

\- La personne ou la bête…

\- Oui. Confirma Erza.

Celle-ci se releva, suivit de la constellationniste. Elle observa le haut des arbres ainsi que la hauteur du soleil.

\- Il nous reste cinq heures avant le coucher du soleil. La forêt est grande et présentement, je ne vois rien qui pourrait indiquer l'endroit où serait allé le voleur.

\- Nous allons devoir commencer par le hasard en espérant avoir pris le bon chemin. Lança Lucy qui semblait déjà plus calme qu'auparavant.

Sans perdre de temps, Erza suggéra à Lucy de retourner à la chute afin d'observer les hauteurs des murs pour tenter de trouver une piste ou une direction potentielle. Lucy s'occupait de faire le tour des murs gardant son regard vers le sol tandis qu'Erza observait tout en haut.

\- Erza?

\- Oui?

\- Viens voir ici. J'ai trouvé une plume...?

Lucy prit l'objet entre ses doigts qui ressemblait à une plume d'oiseau, mais avait la texture des épines. Tout le contraire de la douceur qu'une plume devait avoir.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à celle d'un oiseau. Ajouta Lucy qui maniait toujours l'objet.

\- Laisse-moi voir…

Aussitôt, Lucy la lui remit et à son tour, Erza la manipula. Délicatement, elle tapota chaque bout avec son doigt, ressentant une sensation de piqûre dans celui-ci.

\- Tu as raison, il ne s'agit pas d'un oiseau, mais bien d'un Falcypus.

\- Un Falcypus...?

\- Une bête ressemblant à un oiseau sur deux pattes. Il a un bec tranchant et une longue queue comme les scorpions. Ces ailes sont faites de plumes aussi pointues que des aiguilles…

\- Ça ressemble plutôt à une créature sortant d'un film d'horreur… Susurra Lucy qui eut la chair de poule.

\- Il est plutôt rare d'en voir le jour. Ils sortent la nuit habituellement et vivent dans les terres plus à l'Ouest. J'ignore ce qu'un Falcypus fait ici. Déclara la chevalière.

\- Tu sembles en connaître plus que la normal sur ces bêtes, je me trompe?

\- J'en ai déjà affronter une, il y a de cela des années. Ce moment ne figure pas parmi mes favoris. Répondit Erza qui laissa tomber la plume de Falcypus au sol.

\- J'imagine que nous allons commencer par l'Ouest de la forêt?

\- Ce serait un bon début. Approuva la rousse.

Le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur et elles le savaient très bien. Elles ne perdirent donc pas plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait et quittèrent vers l'Ouest. Heureusement pour elles, un chemin de terre s'était formé avec les années, rendant leur randonnée un peu plus aisée.

\- Plus tôt, tu m'as que tu m'avais trouvé parce que je chantais. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de personne.

\- Quel genre de personne?

\- Celle qui peut tout oublier juste parce qu'elle entend une voix inconnue.

\- Ce n'était pas qu'une voix, c'était la première fois que j'entendais une personne chanter de cette façon. Répondit Erza.

\- Tu as sûrement oublié la voix de Mirajane.

\- Non. Je n'ai rien oublié. Oui, Mira chante très bien et peut avoir l'attention de quiconque en chantant, mais toi… Tu envoûtes les âmes et arrive à nous faire croire aux anges.

Suite à ce compliment, le visage de Lucy tourna au rouge et en perdit même ses moyens.

\- Je, enfin… Ce n'est pas si…

\- Peu importe ce que tu diras, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Coupa la chevalière qui fixait ses yeux.

Le seul bruit pouvant être entendu à ce moment fut celui du vent suivit d'un grondement provenant du ciel. Rapidement, le blanc des nuages devint grisâtre suivit de plusieurs autres coups de tambour.

Erza releva les yeux vers le ciel et put sentir une goutte d'eau tomber contre sa joue.

\- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… Lança finalement la rousse. Nous ferions mieux de trouver un endroit pour nous garder au sec.

Les deux mages enchaînèrent les pas bien plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Ce fut lorsqu'elles virent un petit sentier qui menait vers les arbres qu'elles dérogèrent du chemin principal. Elles espéraient seulement qu'un abri s'y trouvait.

Elles finirent par traverser un petit pont qui survolait un ruisseau qui semblait plus agité que la normale puis virent une vieille voiture magique qui semblait hors service.

\- Si une voiture se trouve ici, c'est qu'il y a une maison pas très loin. Lança Erza au même moment où la pluie se mit à tomber.

\- J'espère que tu as raison! S'écria Lucy qui se mit à courir.

Bien sûr, Erza avait eu raison. À quelques mètres de la voiture se trouvait une cabane en bois qui semblait elle aussi abandonnée. La chevalière ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte et à laisser entrer Lucy avant d'y pénétrer à son tour.

L'intérieur était fait totalement de bois. Un peu devant la porte d'entrée, se trouvait une table munit de chandelles à moitié usées, accompagnées par des toiles d'araignée. Plus loin se trouvait un lit de camp à une place ainsi que des armoires et un lavabo tout pourrit. Une porte se trouvait tout au fond, cachant probablement la toilette qui devait être dans le même état que le reste de la maison.

L'air s'était refroidit dû à la pluie et aux fissures dans le bois. Les deux mages étaient complètement trempées et devaient à tout prix trouver une façon de réchauffer la pièce. Heureusement pour elle, une toute petite cheminé se trouvait à leur gauche. Erza se mit à fouiller les tiroirs près du lavabo et finit par y trouver des allumettes fonctionnelles. Sans attendre, elle se rendit près des morceaux de bois et y mit le feu en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire.

\- Tu devrais venir t'asseoir ici. La chaleur te fera du bien. Termina Erza qui voyait très bien les lèvres bleutées de la blonde ainsi que ses grelottements.

\- Merci…

\- Attend, laisse-moi te trouver une couverture. Ajouta la chevalière une fois que Lucy fut bien assise.

\- Erza, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu devrais venir ici pour te réchauffer toi aussi.

Toutefois, celle-ci n'écouta pas la demande de la constellationniste puisqu'elle se dirigea vers le lit, y retira la couverture puis la secoua une bonne fois, laissant retomber la poussière au sol avant d'entourer le petit corps fragile de Lucy.

* * *

**Un deuxième chapitre de terminé et une autre aventure pour Lucy et Erza commence! **

**On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre.**

**À la prochaine ^^**


	3. Un cadeau précieux pour une personne pré

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**voici donc le chapitre 3 de cette toute nouvelle fiction.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire, bonne lecture^^**

**Brunadsc : Hi, don't apologize for being late! You've comment each chapter that I post here and I'm very happy for that. So if it take you 2 weeks, I don't care, because I know your name will apear soon after :) Yeah, I want to describe all the steps Lucy will travel for using the Stardress. Will Erza help Lucy? Nice question. It would be good for Erza! It's the best way to spend time with Lucy and maybe flirt a little ;) Natsu and Lucy are together, but when you love someone, you can do anything. Hurt a good friend is in 'anything'. Will it be Natsu or Erza? Thank for everything! Have a good time reading this chapter! See you soon ^^**

**Rainetteyuri : Bonjour à toi, même si ce n'est que la vérité pour toi, c'est immense pour moi :) Je tiens vraiment à te remercier pour chaque compliment parce que tu n'es pas obligée de m'en faire part et que tu prends de ton temps pour le faire. Tous croient Erza naive en amour, mais Lucy en est une également. Mai bon, je peux la comprendre, elle est avec Natsu et ne peut se douter de ce que ressent Erza. Le falcypus est une créature sortie de mon imaginaire en grande partie et qui m'a prit quelque temps à décrire. Je suis quelqu'un de très très très lente pour les descriptions qui vient de moi et le choix des noms des personnages. Un problème assez frustrant je dois dire. Merci pour toi et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Un cadeau précieux pour une personne précieuse

Les deux jeunes mages étaient assis devant les flammes qui s'avéraient être la seule source de chaleur à proximité. Malgré cela, Titania frissonnait dû à sa chevelure mouillée et à l'humidité qui régnait dans la pièce. Lucy qui se trouvait tout juste à ses côtés ne manqua pas de remarquer l'état de son amie qui ne s'était pas amélioré depuis cinq minutes.

\- Même si tu as changé de vêtement, tu restes congelée.

\- Le feu est sur le point de grossir, ça va aller.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Cette couverture est assez grande pour nous deux. Rétorqua la blonde qui ouvrit son bras pour inviter la chevalière à la rejoindre.

Ce fut avec quelques hésitations qu'Erza se rapprocha de Lucy pour s'abriter avec la moitié restante. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur monter à son visage, heureusement, rien ne pouvait se voir. Elle pouvait sentir son bras toucher celui de Lucy ainsi que sa jambe. Mais ce qui retenait le plus son attention était l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, la vanille. Une senteur qui se mariait parfaitement avec celle des fraises…

\- Tu sais, le premier jour que je t'ai vu. Commença Lucy.

\- Oui?

\- Jamais je ne t'aurais pensé si prévenante. Je veux dire, j'ai tout de suite remarqué ta puissance et je savais très bien que tu étais en mesure de protéger tout le monde, mais je n'avais pas pensé de cette manière aussi.

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne ordinairement. Répondit Erza qui fixait les flammes, évitant le regard de la constellationniste.

\- Je pense tout le contraire de toi.

\- C'est seulement parce que tu es une personne bien trop gentille.

\- Non. Rappel-toi du moment lorsque Wendy et Charuru ont tout perdu. Leur guilde, leurs amis, leur famille… Tu es celle qui es allée les réconforter. Lança la blonde.

\- Ce n'est qu'une exception, rien de plus.

\- Ne te souviens-tu pas de la fête d'hanami?

« Comment pourrai-je l'oublier. » Pensa la chevalière qui se souvenait de chaque instant.

_Jour de l'hanami, mars x784…_

_Le printemps commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, annonçant par le fait même la fête d'Hanami. Un moment tant attendu par Lucy puisqu'il s'agissait du moment où les cerisiers brillaient tel les arc-en-ciels lors de la nuit tombée. Toutefois, en cette journée de fête, un rhume se pointa, empêchant Lucy de vivre cette journée comme elle l'avait espéré toute l'année. Il s'agissait également du moment parfait pour annoncer à la guilde l'union entre Natsu et elle, mais la force l'avait quitté. Bien que Natsu lui avait proposé de rester à ses côtés, elle lui en avait catégoriquement interdit. Elle comprenait l'engouement que cette fête créait autour d'elle et Natsu n'en était pas plus exclu. Elle prit le temps de le rassurer suffisamment en lui expliquant qu'elle allait probablement dormir toute la soirée jusqu'au lendemain matin. L'hésitation se fut voir sur son visage, mais après un sourire de la part de Lucy, il accepta en lui promettant qu'il allait être là lorsqu'elle allait se réveiller._

_Le temps avait passé depuis le départ de Natsu et jamais elle n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil. Elle pouvait entendre les cris de joie à l'extérieur, les enfants courir tout près du canal, les marchands vanter leurs marchandises et les musiciens qui chantaient, animant d'avantage la ville._

_« J'aurais tant aimé être à l'extérieur… »_

_Frustrée, elle se retourna sur le côté, fixant désormais le plancher de son appartement jusqu'à ce que le son de la porte retentisse. Légèrement surprise, elle se leva difficilement, prenant soin de conserver sa couverture autour de son corps, puis se dirigea vers la porte._

_\- Natsu, je t'avais dit de t'amuser et de ne pas revenir…_

_Seulement, la personne qui se trouvait face à elle n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait._

_\- Erza? Que fais-tu ici? N'es-tu pas avec les autres? C'est la fête d'Hanami après tout._

_\- La fête d'Hanami est un événement qu'on passe entre amis et famille. Tu fais partit des deux camps, je ne pouvais te laisser seule. Répondit-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire en coin. Puis-je? Termina-t-elle par demander._

_\- Oui… Bien sûr. Entre._

_Lucy se rapprocha de la porte afin de la laisser entrer avant de refermer celle-ci. Elle observait Erza qui se trouvait désormais en plein centre de son appartement, scrutant les alentour._

_\- Tu n'es certainement pas venue que pour regarder si mon appartement est propre. Lança Lucy à la blague._

_\- Non, je suis venue pour autre chose, j'étais seulement en train de me demander où est-ce que je pourrais bien le mettre._

_\- Mettre quoi?_

_\- Ceci. Répondit la chevalière qui fit apparaître un petit cerisier miniature._

_Les petits yeux fatigués de la blonde prirent soudain vie en voyant le petit arbre si mignon. Elle adorait les cerisiers et maintenant, elle pouvait dire de même pour les miniatures._

_\- Il est… Si magnifique! Finit-elle par dire en se rapprochant._

_Aussitôt, Erza le lui déposa entre ses mains et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour._

_\- S'agit-il d'un vrai? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une figurine, il est bien réel?_

_\- Il est tout de ce qu'il y a de plus réel._

_\- Vraiment !?_

_\- Oui et lorsqu'il atteindra sa taille maximale, il ne fera que le triple de cette grandeur. Un petit arbre parfait pour un endroit parfait._

_\- Merci! Vraiment Erza, il s'agit du plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait fait. Si je n'étais pas si malade, je t'aurais sauté dans les bras. S'exclama la blonde._

_« Mais non, ce n'est pas grave. Entre t'avoir dans mes bras et tomber malade, le choix n'est pas difficile. » Répondit mentalement Erza qui ne pouvait lui répondre ce qu'elle pensait réellement._

_Elle se contenta seulement de lui dire qu'elle comprenait. Une phrase que tout bon ami aurait dite. C'est ce qu'elle était après tout, une amie._

_Lorsque Lucy installa le petit cerisier sur son bureau, endroit approuvé par Erza, celle-ci se mit à tousser et à frissonner puisqu'elle n'avait plus sa couverture contre son corps. Rapidement, Erza alla rechercher la couverture qui se trouvait sur la chaise avant de l'enrouler autour de la blonde._

_\- Tu devrais te mettre au lit._

_\- Ça va aller Erza, ce n'est qu'un rhume. Répondit-elle tout en toussant à nouveau._

_Pour la chevalière, il s'agissait de la fois de trop. Elle l'attrapa dans ces bras puis alla la déposer délicatement dans son lit près de la fenêtre. Peu importait le rhume, elle n'allait pas la laisser marcher alors que les forces lui manquaient._

_\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir…_

_\- Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent. Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau._

_En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, Erza fut de retour, un verre d'eau à la main qu'elle déposa contre le bois de la table de chevet. Elle ne tarda pas à relever la couette de Lucy jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui arrive au cou. Elle termina le tout par s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait non loin._

_\- Je vais rester un peu afin de m'assurer que tout va bien. Lança Erza d'un ton sérieux._

_\- J'imagine que peu importe mes arguments, tu ne bougeras pas de cette chaise?_

_\- Affirmatif._

Présent…

\- Erza? Lança Lucy qui n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Oui, c'est le jour où Natsu à déterré un cerisier pour toi.

\- Et c'est le jour où est-ce que j'ai reçu le cadeau le plus merveilleux du monde. Ajouta la blonde qui regardait à l'endroit d'Erza.

\- Oui, avoir un cerisier arc-en-ciel tout juste sous ces yeux lorsque l'on se trouve à la maison est ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux, certainement. Natsu tenait vraiment à ce que tu puisses en voir un.

\- Erza. Lança aussitôt Lucy.

Pour la première fois depuis leur conversation, la reine des fées posa son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Natsu. Je parlais de ce petit cerisier qui m'avait redonné le sourire bien avant ce que Natsu avait fait. Je parle d'une personne qui est venue pour s'assurer que j'aille bien et qui est resté avec moi jusqu'à temps que je m'endorme. Termina Lucy tendrement.

Les yeux noisettes de la constellationniste ne cessaient de fixer ceux d'Erza qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Elle tenta de trouver les mots à dire, mais n'y arrivait pas. Un seul regard de sa part arrivait à la paralyser complètement, elle, la grande Titania.

\- Je…

Tentant de trouver ces mots, Erza regarda au loin, près de la cuisine et finit par percevoir une porte de sortie.

\- La pluie a cessée, je ferais mieux de m'en assurer. Répondit-elle finalement tout en se relevant pour se diriger vers la porte extérieure.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend… »

Lucy l'observa pendant qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour finalement fixer l'horizon. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle lui confirme le retour du beau temps. Sachant bien qu'il s'agissait du signal de départ, Lucy retira la couverture qu'elle alla remettre sur le lit puis alla éteindre les dernières braises de la cheminée à l'aide d'un petit sceau d'eau. Une fois le tout terminé, Lucy alla rejoindre Erza qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la petite cabane.

\- Nous avons dérogé quelque peu vers le Sud, reprenons ce petit sentier qui mène au pont traversant le ruisseau et nous allons finir par rejoindre le chemin principal qui nous guidera vers l'Ouest de la forêt. Lança la chevalière qui pointait la direction à prendre.

\- Très bien, je suis tout juste derrière toi.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'elles ne rejoignent le chemin principal. Elles pouvaient sentir l'odeur fraîche de la terre dû à la pluie tout en ressentant la chaleur provenant du soleil qui avait réussi à percer les nuages persistants.

Lorsqu'elles franchirent une heure de marche, un cri strident vint les déranger dans leur quête. Sans même en parler à Erza, Lucy se mit à courir vers la source de cette distraction. Elle passa quelques arbres, avant de monter une petite côte d'herbe pour finalement se retrouver dans une zone florale. Toutes les couleurs de ce monde se retrouvaient devant ces yeux, une vraie merveille cachée. Prenant soin de ne pas les écraser, elle marcha à l'aide de grand pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une lueur dorée un peu plus loin.

« Mes clés! »

Rapidement, elle accéléra le pas, mais ne fit pas attention à ce qui se trouvait tout juste devant ce qu'elle convoitait. Lorsque son pied toucha entièrement le sol, une corde s'enroula autour de sa cheville pour finalement la tirer dans les airs. La tête vers là-bas, elle tenta de rejoindre sa cheville, mais n'y arriva pas.

\- Lucy! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Malgré la beauté de cet endroit, Erza ne prit pas la peine d'éviter les zones florales et se dirigea droit sur Lucy.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne toucherais à rien. Lança une voix au loin.

Erza retira ses mains de la corde puis se tourna face à l'étranger. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la longue chevelure brune ayant un visage allongé. Son nez était ce qu'on remarquait en premier, dû à sa longueur et grosseur. Sous ces yeux noirs amande se trouvait des poches creuses lui donnant un air épuisé. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits visible et tachés par la boue. Il tenait un drôle de canon à la main qui pointait en direction de la chevalière.

\- J'ai posé ce piège pour capturer ce Falcypus qui m'a donné du fil à retord, mais il faut croire que ces clés ont attiré deux jeunes femmes. Ajouta l'homme.

\- Ne t'approche pas de Lucy. Prévint Erza qui se posa entre la blonde et l'ennemi.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mise en garde qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu es dans une situation idéale pour me menacer! Finit-il par répondre entre deux rires.

\- C'est ce que l'on va voir.

\- Erza! Non! S'écria Lucy qui tenta de retenir la main de son amie, mais en vain.

\- Les mages, toujours aussi stupide. Lança l'homme qui chargea son arme, prêt à faire feu sur la rousse.

Erza invoqua aussitôt un bouclier, mais fut vite surprise de voir le corps de l'homme se faire transpercer par une pointe noire puis soulever dans les airs. Lorsqu'il se retrouva plus haut, Erza remarqua la longue queue ressemblant à celle d'un scorpion qui se fit brandir de gauche à droite pour finalement envoyer l'homme contre un arbre. La chevalière continua de regarder droit devant, sachant très bien ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Un Falcypus.

Comme elle l'avait décrite plus tôt, cette créature se trouvait être mi-scorpion, mi-oiseau. Il devait mesurer les trois mètres dû à ses longues et grandes pattes. Ces plumes aussi pointues que les aiguilles se redressaient sur son corps et ces yeux rouges la fixaient.

Toutefois, Erza concentrait son regard sur la queue de celui-ci qui pouvait la transpercer à n'importe quel moment. Le bouclier à la main, elle invoqua l'une de ses épées, se positionnant adéquatement pour esquiver et contrer.

\- Allez, approche! S'exclama Titania qui attendait la première attaque.

Celui-ci comprit le message puisqu'il poussa un cri de rage avant de brandir sa queue à nouveau pour finalement l'envoyer droit sur Erza. Habilement, elle la fit dévier à l'aide de son bouclier puis lança son épée en direction du Falcypus qui se brisa au contact de ces plumes.

« Je vais finir par t'avoir! » Se dit-elle en invoquant une nouvelle épée.

Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la bête qui fit deux pas devant avant de s'arrêter complètement. Lorsqu'elle fut tout près, Erza regarda en hauteur pour voir son visage puis vit la pointe de sa queue arriver sans préavis. Elle réussit à sauter à sa gauche évitant le coup de justesse. À peine fut-elle relevé, que la pointe tranchante revint à la charge une seconde fois. Elle ne tarda pas d'utiliser son bouclier qui bloqua le premier coup, le deuxième puis le troisième avant de se briser en mille morceaux lors du quatrième coup.

-Erza! S'écria Lucy toujours suspendu à l'envers.

La voix de la constellationniste sembla attirer l'attention du Falcypus puisqu'il arrêta son élan. Toutefois, cette pause ne dura que quelques secondes puisqu'il changea de cible. Ces yeux rouges se mirent à regarder vers Lucy puis sa queue se mit à brandir.

\- Ne pense pas à la toucher ! Cria Erza.

La bête ne broncha pas. Elle continua de regarder vers Lucy puis envoya la pointe de sa queue droit vers elle. Instinctivement, la mage céleste ferma ses yeux, ne voulant regarder le moment de sa mort.

\- NON ! Cria à nouveau la chevalière qui invoqua une lance dorée.

Rapidement, elle la lança de toute ses forces, espérant qu'elle soit assez puissante pour dévier l'attaque du Falcypus. Lorsque la pointe de la lance toucha la queue de la créature, celle-ci se fit épingler contre l'arbre se trouvant à quelques mètres derrière, protégeant de ce fait même Lucy.

La bête ne tarda pas à lâcher un cri de douleur avant de tenter de retirer la lance dorée. Pendant ce temps, Erza pressa le pas en sa direction, voulant en profiter pendant qu'elle était clouée à l'arbre. Elle invoqua deux épées qu'elle leva dans les airs, prête à les rabaisser contre la queue du Falcypus, mais fut frappé par celle-ci lorsqu'elle réussit à se déroger du tronc d'arbre. Le corps de la chevalière frappa de plein fouet un arbre au loin avant de s'effondrer au sol.

\- Erza! Erza!

« Fait quelque chose! Allez ! » S'ordonna Lucy qui gigotait dans tous les sens.

Elle tenta d'étirer son bras le plus loin possible, mais se trouvait trop loin de son trousseau de clé.

« Merde! »

Le falcypus recommença à brandir sa queue dans les airs, ce qui ne laissait plus beaucoup de temps à Lucy pour trouver un moyen d'attirer son attention vers elle.

Difficilement, avec son pied attaché, elle tenta de retirer sa botte se trouvant sur son autre jambe libre. Elle donna plusieurs coups de pieds, sentant sa botte se retirer tranquillement, mais le temps commençait à lui manquer.

« Aller! »

Désespérée, elle donna un dernier coup qui fit tomber sa botte tout juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne tarda pas à la pendre dans sa main, l'utilisant pour rapprocher son trousseau.

« Juste un peu plus… Un peu plus et ça y est… »

Erza commençait tout juste d'ouvrir ses yeux, ressentant une forte douleur aux côtes. Elle plaça sa main contre celles-ci puis tenta de se relever, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle vit la pointe tranchante se promener de gauche à droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dirige droit vers elle. Contrairement à Lucy, Erza garda ses yeux ouverts, acceptant le sort qui lui était réservé.

\- Maintenant! Taurus!

\- Meuh-bien sûr !

De sa hache affilée, Taurus trancha la queue du falcypus qui tomba tout juste sous les yeux ahurit d'Erza. Cette fois-ci, le cri provenant de l'ennemi fut si perçant qu'il fit fuir tous les animaux à un kilomètre à la ronde.

\- Reste prêt Taurus! Ordonna Lucy qui se trouvait debout dans le bon sens.

Toutefois, la bête se mit à fuir dans les arbres jusqu'à en disparaître complètement, ne laissant que les deux mages et l'esprit du taureau. Lucy ne tarda pas à se rendre près d'Erza qui se trouvait à genou au sol.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?!

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour le coup de main… Répondit-elle difficilement.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Taurus. Lança Lucy qui se retourna vers son esprit.

Celui-ci déposa sa hache dans son dos et compris parfaitement ce que Lucy voulait qu'il fasse. Lorsqu'il fut tout près de la chevalière, il l'aida à se relever, mais celle-ci n'y arrivait pas.

\- Laissez-moi quelques secondes et j'y arriverai.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser marcher des heures en douleur, tu te trompes. Rétorqua Lucy qui envoya un regard à Taurus.

\- Il est hors de question que je me fasse transporter. Gronda Erza malgré sa douleur.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Regarde-toi Erza, tu ne tiens même pas debout.

Ce ne fut qu'un soupire qu'on put entendre de la part de la rousse qui savait bien qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle laissa Taurus s'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Elle ne manqua pas de grimacer à quelques reprises, mais se sentie mieux une fois immobile.

\- Allons-y Taurus. Lança finalement Lucy qui entreprit le pas suivit de l'esprit céleste.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur le chemin principal, Lucy remarqua la hauteur du soleil qui se trouvait bien bas. La nuit allait bientôt faire surface et elle se trouvait à plus de deux heures de la ville de Magnolia.

« On ne pourra pas rentrer ce soir… Je dois regarder cette blessure à Erza et elle doit se reposer. »

À peine avaient-ils parcouru quinze minutes qu'Erza s'était endormie dans les bras de Taurus. Les quarante-cinq autres minutes qui leur prirent pour se rendre à la vieille cabane de bois se passèrent en silence. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Taurus n'avait pas fait de blagues déplacées, ce que remercia Lucy.

Lorsque Lucy ouvrit la vieille porte de bois, l'esprit du taureau alla coucher Erza sur le petit lit de camp. Il prit le temps de la couvrir à l'aide de la couverture puis alla rejoindre la blonde qui cherchait les allumettes dans le tiroir de cuisine.

\- Je peux rester ici si tu le désir.

\- Merci pour l'offre Taurus, mais je crois pouvoir m'en sortir maintenant. Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Celui-ci la salua une dernière fois avant de retourner dans son monde. Lucy ne tarda pas à allumer le feu autre fois éteint avant de poser ses yeux sur le corps endormi d'Erza.

« Il faut que tu regardes, tu dois panser ses blessures Lucy… »

La blonde se donna un petit remontant afin de rejoindre la chevalière, malgré son gène de devoir la dévêtir. Lorsqu'elle fut tout près, elle détacha l'armure de celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que son chandail noir. Elle remarqua une tâche au niveau de son abdomen du côté droit de son corps et pu y reconnaître le liquide. Délicatement, elle releva le chandail de la rousse jusqu'au-dessous de sa poitrine révélant ainsi son corps blessé. Là où se trouvait la tâche, cachait une coupure nécessitant un certain soin et tout autour de celle-ci se trouvait des ecchymoses et du sang.

Lucy fixait les blessures puis glissa son regard vers le milieu de son ventre, observant chaque détail et courbe de celle-ci. Elle approcha sa main puis la posa tout juste au-dessus, voulant la toucher, mais réussit à se retenir lorsqu'elle entendit Erza grogner. Ses yeux noisettes se plongèrent sur le visage de la chevalière qui semblait sommeiller.

« Concentre-toi Lucy, tu as déjà vu son corps auparavant. Il n'y a rien de nouveau dans tout ça. Il n'y a rien de mal à soigner ces blessures… »

La constellationniste prit une grande inspiration puis expira, tentant de retrouver son calme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si nerveuse et pourquoi son corps réagissait de la sorte. Il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois qu'elle devait aider Erza. Toutefois, il s'agissait de la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec elle pour la soigner. Natsu ne se trouvait pas avec elle, ni Happy ou Wendy, pas même Gray. Elle était seule, seule avec une certaine tentation qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir. Sa tête lui ordonnait de faire ce qu'il fallait, mais ces yeux et ces mains semblaient vouloir autre chose.

Plus elle regardait le corps de la chevalière, plus elle se perdait dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le sourire de Natsu lui apparaisse.

« Natsu… »

Elle referma ses yeux puis secoua sa tête à plusieurs reprises.

« Reprend tes esprits! »

Les yeux à nouveau ouvert, Lucy se dirigea vers la porte menant à la salle de bain, espérant y trouvait une vieille trousse de soin. La pièce était toute petite, elle ne pouvait que pivoter que sur elle-même pour se déplacer. À sa droite se trouvait un lavabo, vers sa gauche une toilette et en face d'elle, une vieille baignoire jaunit. Tout juste au-dessus du lavabo, se trouvait un miroir possédant des étagères de rangement derrière. Lucy remarqua plusieurs toiles d'araignée avant d'apercevoir un petit pot contenant des pilules puis un peu plus haut se trouvait un petit bac muni de lingettes désinfectantes, des pansements, des aiguilles, du fil à coudre et de vieux gants poussiéreux.

« Trouvé! »

Lucy ne tarda pas à rejoindre Erza sur le lit en prenant place sur le rebord de celui-ci. Elle déposa le bac de rangement sur la petite table de chevet puis en sortie des lingettes humide afin de nettoyer le sang sec sur sa peau. Lorsque cette étape fut terminée, elle attrapa le sachet contenant une lingette désinfectante pour éliminer tout risque d'infection.

« Ça ne fera pas du bien… » Pensa Lucy qui espérait qu'Erza reste endormie.

Dès qu'elle toucha la plaie de la chevalière, elle put l'entendre gémir puis la main d'Erza attrapa la sienne qui se trouvait non loin.

\- Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais tu dois résister encore un peu. Demanda tendrement Lucy qui continuait de passer la lingette désinfectante.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais put voir le regard d'Erza qui avait croisé le sien avant de refermer les yeux. Elle comprit que la chevalière l'autorisait à poursuivre et comprenait son rôle à jouer. Sachant bien que tout ça n'avait rien d'agréable, Lucy s'empressa de terminer de désinfecter la plaie avant de prendre une aiguille qu'elle nettoya à son tour pour lui coudre sa coupure sur son abdomen. Cela ne dura que trois minutes, mais durant ce temps, Erza lui avait attrapé la cuisse puisqu'elle avait besoin de ses deux mains pour la soigner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle coupa le fil de l'Aiguille qu'Erza ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Merci Lucy.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as fait que me sauver la vie aujourd'hui. Je te devais bien ça. Termina la blonde qui venait tout juste de coller un bout de tissu blanc sur la plaie fraîchement cousue.

\- Je pourrais faire ça chaque jour. Répondit Erza qui surpris par la même occasion Lucy.

\- Non, tu ne pourrais pas. Commença-t-elle tout en rabaissant son chandail noir. Tu ne pourrais pas, parce que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés et ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que je te veux.

\- Comment me veux-tu? Demanda la chevalière qui tenait toujours la cuisse de la constellationniste.

\- En un seul morceau. Conclue-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas fou comme réponse. Lança Erza qui regarda Lucy se lever, après avoir retiré sa main de sa cuisse, pour aller porter le bac de premier soin dans la salle de bain.

Durant le peu d'instant qu'elle fut seule, Titania tenta de se redresser afin de s'asseoir, mais compris rapidement qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de le faire.

\- Tu as beau être la plus forte Erza, une blessure reste une blessure. La noirceur vient tout juste de s'emparer de la nuit, nous allons donc rester ici jusqu'à demain matin. Ce qui te laissera un temps de repos.

\- Tu as tout calculé.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir calculer ce piège. Si je l'avais vu, tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

\- Ne prend pas la faute que sur toi Lucy.

\- Mais c'est de ma faut Erza! Tout ça est arrivé parce que j'ai laissé mes clés au chute.

\- Si tu les as laissés là-bas, c'est parce que je m'y suis pointée sans avertir.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Il en est de même pour toi. Rétorqua aussitôt la chevalière.

Un soupir se fit entendre de la part de Lucy qui s'avoua vaincu par celle qui soutenait son regard.

\- Très bien… Tu gagnes. Repose-toi, je vais rester éveillée au cas où quelqu'un se pointerait. Lança la blonde qui passa tout près du lit, mais fut arrêtée par la main de la chevalière.

\- Rien ne sert de faire le garde. Tu n'as qu'à mettre le verrou et à placer le dos d'une chaise contre la poignée et tout sera parfait.

\- Tu n'es pas en état Erza, je dois être alerte à toutes éventuelles attaques ennemies.

\- Lucy.

\- Tu gagnes une deuxième fois d'affilée. Je vais placer la chaise et le verrou et ensuite je me ferai un lit tout près de toi.

\- Tu peux dormir avec moi, il reste de la place.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que moi pour tomber en ruine. Il est si vieux que je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je dorme sur le sol ce soir. Répondit Lucy qui venait tout juste de positionner la chaise.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- En aucun cas tu as le droit de te lever de ce lit. Contredit la constellationniste.

Les deux mages continuèrent de se dévisager puis le regard de Lucy se pencha sur le corps de la chevalière. Malgré le chandail redescendu, Lucy pouvait revoir la peau d'Erza sur son ventre si parfait. Elle revoyait chaque démarcation et chaque courbe. Cette image l'obsédait et elle ignorait pourquoi.

\- Lucy, ça va?

\- Uh… Murmura-t-elle tout en conservant son regard vers le corps d'Erza.

\- Lucy?

Finalement, la constellationniste sortit de son état de transe. Dès qu'elle revint à la réalité, son visage devint tout rouge. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi lunatique?

\- Je, je vais aller voir dans les armoires pour d'autres couvertures… Bredouilla Lucy qui ne tarda pas à s'éloigner.

« Peux-tu reprendre tes esprits? Et en même temps, n'oublie pas ta logique! Tout ça n'a rien de naturel, alors arrête de penser à toutes sortes de possibilités. »

Pensive, Lucy trouva quelques vieilles couvertures suivit de vieux coussins pour des chaises extérieurs qu'elle plaça ensemble pour former un petit lit tout juste à côté de celui d'Erza. Elle n'avait dit aucun mot depuis son retour parmi les vivants et Erza n'avait osé lui poser une question quelle qu'elle soit. Ce fut Lucy qui brisa la glace une dernière fois avant qu'elles ne s'endorment.

\- Bonne nuit Erza.

\- Bonne nuit Lucy. Répondit chaleureusement la chevalière qui se maudissait d'avoir de tel sentiment envers son amie.

* * *

**La fin d'une aventure, le début d'une histoire... C'est assez difficile de savoir.**

**Je vous laisse donc du temps pour vous faire une petite idée avant la prochaine publication du chapitre 4.**

**Merci à vous et passez une excellente semaine^^**


	4. Je, tu, il, vous

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je dois dire que j'ai pris une longue pause d'écriture dû à plusieurs événements qui sont survenus récemment. Toutefois, j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre que j'avais commencé il y a quelques mois. Il n'est pas très long, je l'admet, mais c'est un début je me dis. Je recommence tranquillement à écrire et j'espère pouvoir publier des chapitres plus rapidement pour mes deux fictions en cours dans les prochaines semaines. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Je, tu, il, vous...**

Elle pouvait entendre le souffle léger d'Erza puis quelques grognements de douleur. Elle pouvait arriver à prédire chaque bruit que sa camarade allait faire avant même que cela ne se produise. Cela devait faire deux heures qu'elle regardait les vieilles planches de bois humides qui lui servaient de toit pour la nuit. Elle pouvait entendre le son du vent d'automne se fracasser contre ces mêmes planches. Bien qu'elle avait dit à Erza qu'elle allait dormir, elle n'en était incapable. Elle avait compté chaque espacement entres les planches de bois, compter jusqu'à cinq cents, mais ces yeux persistèrent à rester ouvert et elle ignorait pourquoi. Oui, elles étaient en plein milieu de la forêt de Magnolia et elle ignorait ce qui pourrait rôder autour, mais elle avait verrouillé la porte et avait coincé la poignée avec un dossier de chaise. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser et qu'elle dorme afin d'être en mesure de ramener Erza le lendemain matin.

« Je ferais bien appel à Lyra, mais elle risque de réveiller Erza en chantant… Cesse de penser un peu et dort. »

Sur ces propres ordres, Lucy tourna son corps sur le côté gauche puis se ferma les yeux. Elle resta immobile durant une minute puis deux et trois. Toutefois, ce fut l'impatience qui arriva avant le sommeil.

« Vraiment !? Tu veux jouer à ça? T'es vraiment stupide! » S'insulta la blonde qui se leva d'un bond, rejetant sa couverture vers le sol.

Discrètement, elle se rapprocha de la chevalière qui dormait toujours. Elle leva doucement la couverture afin de voir si sa coupure s'était entre-ouverte. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de sang à l'horizon.

« Alors avec cette constatation, penses-tu pouvoir dormir Lucy? Ou bien ton esprit tient vraiment à faire vivre un calvaire à mon corps? » Se lança-t-elle tout en s'étant reculé d'Erza.

Elle balaya rapidement la pièce de ces yeux noisettes et remarqua le feu de foyer qui allait s'éteindre d'un moment à l'autre. Comme elle était réveillée et se trouvait debout, elle alla prendre deux bûches de bois se trouvant à la gauche du foyer puis les déposèrent sur la braise. Elle souffla à quelques reprises puis lentement, le feu repris, réchauffant d'avantage la pièce.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir enfin… »

Un son ne ressemblant aucunement à celui du bois brûler attira l'attention de la blonde qui arrêta tout mouvement. Elle se pencha légèrement, ferma ses yeux et tenta d'entendre une deuxième fois le drôle de bruit. Rien ne vint la déranger jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende à nouveau ce bruit provenant de l'extérieur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que s'est? C'est comme si quelqu'un se promenait autour des arbres, tout près… »

Rapidement, elle alla ouvrir l'eau du lavabo situé un peu plus loin puis en rempli un vieux sceau rouillé. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle éteignit les flammes se trouvant dans le foyer puis se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

« Aller… Bouge à nouveau. » Pensa-t-elle, scrutant l'horizon.

Elle resta comme ça quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît un bruit provenant du plafond. Sans attendre, elle quitta la fenêtre puis se plaça sous l'impact du bruit, tentant d'apercevoir la personne ou la chose se trouvant tout près. Toutefois, avec la noirceur il lui en était impossible, elle ne pouvait se fier qu'au son. Elle pouvait entendre les planches craquer sous le poids de l'inconnu puis elle reconnut le son que fait des griffes contre le bois.

« Ce n'est pas un humain… »

Elle recula de quelques pas, se trouvant tout près de son lit au sol et d'Erza qui somnolait encore. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle attrapa son trousseau de clé, prête à appeler ses amis en cas d'attaque.

Le bruit provenant du toit commença à se dissiper tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Lucy n'entende plus rien. Plus de craquements, aucun son provenant des arbres à l'extérieur, ni même de bruits de pas.

« Il est peut-être partit… »

Lentement, elle retira sa main de son trousseau, s'avançant près de la fenêtre.

« J'ai eu chaud… » Finit-elle par se dire tout en poussant un soupir, ne se doutant point de ce qu'il allait arriver quelques secondes plus tard.

Dès qu'elle tourna le dos à la fenêtre, le son de la vitre qui se fracassa ainsi qu'un cri strident vinrent la mettre en alerte. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit la même bête qui avait combattue Erza. Elle le reconnu puisque sa queue était coupée.

\- Falcypus… Murmura la blonde qui s'était mise en position d'esquive.

La bête se trouvait en face de la blonde et tout près d'Erza qui venait de se réveiller.

\- Lucy, c'est quoi ce bruit? Demanda la rousse qui n'était pas totalement éveillée.

Aussitôt, la créature tourna son regard vers la chevalière. Il n'avait qu'à donner un battement d'aile, et il touchait de plein fouet la reine des fées. Lucy se trouvait trop loin pour intervenir, mais n'avait d'autre choix d'attirer l'attention du Falcypus.

\- Hey! Hey, tête d'oiseau! Je suis ici, viens me voir! S'écria Lucy qui espérait attirer son attention afin qu'il laisse Erza tranquille.

Heureusement, la bête retourna ses yeux rouges vers la blonde qui soupira de soulagement.

\- Tu te souviens de moi hein? Commença la blonde qui invoqua Taurus par la suite. Et tu te souviens probablement de lui ?! Éloigne-toi, sinon il ne se retiendra pas pour te couper en morceau! Cria Lucy.

Taurus commença à marcher lentement vers la bête puis se mit à faire des pas en diagonal, voulant faire bouger le falcypus afin qu'il s'éloigne d'Erza. Lucy le suivait tout près derrière continuant d'encourager Taurus. L'esprit et la bête continuèrent de se fixer dans les yeux, permutant de place à la même occasion, laissant donc le champ libre à Lucy afin de rejoindre la chevalière.

\- Erza! Il faut partir d'ici, tu risques de te faire blesser d'avantage...! Kyaaa...!

Bien que la bête s'était déplacé plus loin, elle n'avait en aucun cas abandonné le combat. Elle se rua vers les filles, mais Taurus lui coupa le passage à l'aide de sa hache. Une puissance énergique se libéra au même moment, faisant tomber Lucy au sol.

\- Lucy !? Cria Erza qui tenta de se redresser, mais en fut incapable dû à sa douleur aux côtes.

\- Ça va, je n'ai rien, mais il faut te mettre en sûreté, cette bête va tout détruire! Lança la constellationniste.

\- Je, je ne peux pas bouger, la douleur est trop grande. Commença la rousse qui invoqua une épée. Sauve-toi, ne reste pas ici! Je peux me défendre, fais-moi confiance.

\- Bien sûr, comme j'ai fait en mettant un dossier de chaise contre la porte qui n'a servi à rien au final. Lança sarcastiquement la bonde qui dirigea ensuite son regard vers l'esprit du taureau. Taurus, à mon signal, lâche tout et amène Erza en lui sûr!

\- Meuh Lucy! Cria Taurus.

\- Tu dois faire ce que je te dis!

L'esprit hocha de la tête, n'attendant que le signal de la blonde.

\- Non! Je refuse de te laisser seule ici. Laisse-moi t'aider! Lança Erza qui n'entendait pas à rire.

La constellationniste fit la sourde puis se positionna derrière Taurus, posant sa main sur l'une de ces clés d'or. D'un mouvement de main, elle invoqua l'esprit du scorpion.

\- Maintenant Taurus!

Aussitôt, l'esprit du taureau retira sa hache puis sauta vers l'arrière, attrapant ainsi Erza dans ses bras qui ne manqua pas de gémir de douleur. Pendant ce temps, Scorpio utilisa son sable pour envoyer le Falcypus contre la porte pour finir sa course à l'extérieur.

\- Pars maintenant Taurus! S'écria la blonde.

\- Laissez-nous vous ouvrir un passage. Lança Scorpio qui créa un trou béant, explosant à la fois la cuisine et le mur.

\- Lucy! Ughhh..! Cria Erza qui se tordit de douleur.

Encore une fois, la blonde n'écouta pas les reproches de la rousse, espérant seulement qu'il n'y est pas d'autres Falcypus dans la forêt. Elle se trouvait au côté de Scorpio, scrutant le mur à moitié brisé devant eux. Ils purent entendre un cri puis ne vit que les yeux rouges de la bête se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux.

\- Vas-y Scorpio!

Rapidement l'esprit utilisa sa queue de métal afin de repousser l'ennemi. Cette fois-ci, la bête retomba sur ces pattes quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Tu ne dois pas le toucher, ces plumes sont aussi pointues qu'un dard. Lança la mage.

\- Très bien! Sand spear!

De sa queue, des projectiles de sable se firent envoyer droit vers le Falcypus qui sauta de gauche à droite pour les éviter avant de sauter à l'endroit de Lucy qui se trouvait sans défense.

\- N'y pense pas! Muraille de sable! S'écria Scorpio qui créa un mur de sable devant la blonde repoussant la bête par la même occasion. Sand Buster!

Avant même que la bête ne puisse reprendre ses esprits suite à sa collision contre le mur de sable, Scorpio envoya un puissant tourbillon de sable le touchant de plein fouet, détruisant à la fois la cabane de bois. Croyant bien l'avoir vaincu, Lucy soupira de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le Falcypus se relever sous les planches de bois détruites.

\- Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver! Fit la blonde agacée.

\- Il ne résistera pas à notre prochaine attaque! Sand Buster !

\- Hurlement du dragon de feu !

\- Quoi !? Lança Lucy qui regarda à sa gauche pour voir Natsu.

La salve de feu du mage rosé se combina au tourbillon de sable pour finalement s'écraser contre la bête mi-oiseau, mi-scorpion, créant une immense explosion.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle une attaque dévastatrice. Lança Scorpio qui se retourna vers Lucy. Nous allons retourner auprès de notre bien-aimée, il s'agit toujours d'un plaisir de combattre pour toi, Lucy. Termina l'esprit qui quitta le monde des humains.

Plus loin, se trouvait le Falcypus inconscient, fumant de tout bord tout côté.

\- Natsu...? Murmura Lucy qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir en plein milieu de la forêt.

\- Tu vas bien? Es-tu blessée? Demanda le mage de feu qui prit la main de la blonde afin de l'inspecter.

\- Je vais bien Natsu, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

\- Tu sais que tu as été difficile à trouver. Ton odeur se trouvait un peu partout et elle était camoufler par celle d'Erza.

\- Erza! Fit soudainement la blonde qui se souvint de la fugue de Taurus. Nous devons la retrouver, elle était mal en point et...!

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est avec Wendy. Heureusement qu'elle m'a accompagné, sinon je t'aurais troué bien plus tard que maintenant. Termina le rosé.

À ces mots, Lucy soupira de soulagement. Son inquiétude diminua de beaucoup, mais elle put ressentir la fatigue l'envahir.

\- Merci Natsu… Ajouta-t-elle tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

Celui-ci referma son étreinte autour de la blonde, posant son menton contre la chevelure dorée de Lucy. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Natsu ne brise le silence.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller les retrouver. Ils ne sont pas très loin.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle lui prenant la main pour finalement le suivre dans les bois.

Natsu avait dit vrai, ils ne marchèrent que cinq minutes avant de trouver Wendy au sol, utilisant ses sorts de soin pour soulager Erza tandis que Taurus montait la garde.

\- Meuh Lucy!

Wendy tourna son regard vers le côté et envoya un sourire aux deux mages qui se rapprochaient. Erza semblait semi-consciente, tentant de tolérer la douleur tout en démontrant un certain soulagement suite aux soins de la bleutée.

\- Merci mon ami, tu peux maintenant rentrer. Lança chaleureusement Lucy à l'endroit de Taurus.

\- N'importe quoi pour le corps de Lucy! S'écria l'esprit avant de quitter à son tour pour le monde céleste.

Au même moment, les jambes de Lucy perdirent de la puissance, tombant à la fois les genoux au sol.

\- Lucy!

\- Ça va Natsu, ce n'est que la fatigue… Répondit faiblement la blonde qui sentit son corps pencher sur le côté avant de tomber inconsciente. Heureusement, Natsu l'avait attrapé dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne puisse se frapper la tête contre le sol.

\- Malgré sa puissance, invoquer deux clés d'or n'est pas rien. Lança Wendy.

\- Oui, elle a assurée. Répondit Natsu qui cracha une boule de feu dans les airs, donnant sa position à Happy et Charuru qui attendaient au parc de Magnolia.

Lendemain matin…

Elle pouvait entendre tous les sons qui l'entouraient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières semblaient aussi lourdes qu'une armure complète d'Erza. Elle pouvait sentir un poids contre son avant-bras droit ainsi qu'une légère pression contre le haut de son oreiller. Elle passa sa langue contre ses lèvres sèches dû à une déshydratation puis avala sa salive à deux reprises avant de prendre la parole.

\- Cette odeur… Ce n'est pas celle de mon appartement. Commença faiblement la constellationniste.

Le poids contre son avant-bras se retira puis une ombre se créa en face d'elle malgré ses yeux fermés.

\- Lucy! Cria une voix qu'elle ne pouvait oublier.

Soudainement, le poids au-dessus de sa tête disparue pour laisser place à une voix.

\- Lucy! Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit! J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre!

Un sourire se percha sur les lèvres de Lucy qui reconnut cette petite voix.

\- Happy… Ça va, je te pardonne.

\- Comment te sens-tu Lucy? Est-ce que je dois chercher Wendy?

\- Dis-moi plutôt où est Erza et comment elle va? Demanda la blonde qui tentait d'ouvrir les yeux lentement, mais sûrement.

\- Dans la pièce juste à côté. On a préféré vous installer à l'infirmerie de la guilde pour prévenir toutes complications. Répondit une voix qui n'appartenait pas à Natsu, ni Happy.

\- Mira… Lança tout sourire Lucy qui avait finalement ouvert les yeux.

\- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Tu aurais dû voir la tête des deux garçons lorsqu'ils sont arrivés hier matin. Ajouta la mage ne manquant pas de rire.

\- Tu aurais réagi de la même manière si ça avait été Lisanna. Lança Natsu d'un air boudeur.

\- Aye! Renchéri Happy.

\- Lisanna est ma sœur, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Votre comparaison ne fait aucun sens. Rétorqua Mira suivit d'un clin d'œil.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à remplacer Lisanna par Cana! Ajouta aussitôt Happy tout sourire.

Dès qu'elle entendit le nom de la cartomancienne, le visage radieux de Mirajane changea pour celui qu'elle réserve aux ennemis de la guilde. Un regard glacial qui effraie tous ceux qui le croisent.

Happy et Natsu ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer et retinrent leur souffle, espérant éviter la colère légendaire de la démone.

\- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de quitter l'infirmerie tous les deux… Lança délicatement Lucy qui savait très bien ce qui pouvait se passer.

\- Aye…

\- Je, je vais t'attendre avec les autres Lucy… Finit par dire Natsu qui quitta sans jamais se retourner suivit d'Happy.

Lorsque les deux garçons furent sortis et que la porte se referma, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard amusé à l'endroit de son amie.

\- Tu dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tort. Je dirais qu'il a touché droit dans le mile ou si tu aimes mieux, il vient de toucher une corde sensible. Lança la constellationniste qui s'était redressée de manière à être assise dans le lit.

\- Je te préférais inconsciente finalement. Répondit-elle tout en prenant place sur une chaise tout près.

\- Je sais que tu ne le penses pas, tu es simplement surprise de savoir que tu n'es pas aussi subtile que tu ne le croyais.

\- Je tiens seulement à préciser que je suis venue ici pour avoir de tes nouvelles et non de parler de moi.

\- Pour une fois que je peux rire un peu de toi, ne vient pas gâcher mon plaisir. Répondit la blonde qui se mis à rire.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu as eu la chance de rire, je vais te laisser et me renseigner sur l'état de santé d'Erza. Rétorqua Mirajane qui se leva d'un bond.

Le nom de la chevalière sembla ramener Lucy à la réalité puisqu'elle arrêta de se moquer sur le champ.

\- Tu vas voir Erza?

Malgré sa question, la blonde ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Dis-lui que je suis désolée… Désolée pour tout.

Mirajane ouvrit la porte puis lança un dernier regard à son amie.

\- Je crois que tu devrais aller lui dire toi-même, je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de te savoir en pleine forme.

Sur ces paroles, l'aînée des Strauss lui sourit sournoisement puis referma la porte derrière elle. Bien qu'elle savait que son amie avait raison, Lucy n'osait pas rejoindre la chevalière dans la chambre d'à côté. Toute cette histoire de Falcypus, de péripéties dans les bois, de cabane abandonnée, de Balkan, c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas chanté à voix haute, qu'elle n'avait pas été nue dans la chute, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et Erza serait en excellente santé. Elle préférait donc reprendre quelques forces puis rejoindre Natsu qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Chambre voisine de l'infirmerie…

Elle était réveillée depuis quelques heures déjà. Son corps entier était couvert de bandage dû à ces côtes de cassées, mais malgré la magie de Wendy, elle pouvait ressentir la douleur l'envahir complètement.

Elle regardait le plafond qui restait de la même couleur même si elle le fixait à plusieurs reprises. Repensant aux événements, elle poussa un long soupire qui pourrait presque paraître démoralisant.

\- Je croyais te retrouver semi-consciente, mais non, je te retrouve là, à fixer le plafond tout en soupirant comme si tu venais de perdre le combat de ta vie. Lança Mirajane qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- C'est presque ça. Soupira-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru te voir ainsi.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Lucy. Je me suis promis de protéger tous ceux qui me sont chers depuis Tartaros et me voilà aujourd'hui. La grande Titania vaincue par un Falcypus. Répondit la chevalière qui serra ses poings dû à la colère.

Le visage inquiet de Mirajane devint attendrissant suite aux paroles de sa meilleure amie. Elle prit la peine de s'avancer doucement et de prendre place sur le bout du lit. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur celle d'Erza qui resta fermée.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais Lucy va bien et toi aussi. Ce n'est qu'une erreur de parcours. Ça arrive à tout le monde, nous sommes tous humains après tout.

\- Elle ne me fera plus confiance.

\- Tu sais bien que Lucy n'est pas comme ça Erza. Ce serait mal la connaître et je sais très bien que c'est faux.

Pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes à peine, Mirajane put entendre la chevalière soupirer. Toutefois, elle sentie la main de son amie se détendre, signe qu'elle commençait à se calmer.

\- Crois-tu que je devrais partir quelques temps? Pour laisser le temps à Lucy de…

\- Laisser le temps à Lucy de quoi? J'arrive de sa chambre et tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'exiler Erza. Je pense que tu vois toute cette situation plus grave qu'elle ne l'est. Coupa la démone qui se leva d'un bond avant de reprendre la parole. Je vais aller chercher Lucy et l'apporter ici.

\- Non! Mira, je t'interdis. Menaça la chevalière qui tenta de se redresser sans succès.

\- Tu feras quoi? Tu n'es même pas en mesure de t'asseoir. Termina-t-elle.

\- Tu vas me le payer Mira! S'écria-t-elle une fois la porte refermée.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne toque à la porte, mais Erza savait bien que Mirajane allait arriver à lui amener Lucy avec ou sans son accord. C'était l'une de ses qualités qui s'avérait être l'un de ses pires défauts pour certaines situations. Le silence qui régnait fut vite perturbé par des murmures se trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte. Bien qu'elle avait une ouïe développée, la chevalière ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il se disait, mais elle avait sa petite idée sur le sujet.

Au bout d'un instant, le calme retentit quelques secondes, puis la poignée de porte tourna pour laisser place à Lucy qui semblait plus mal à l'aise qu'à l'habitude. La constellationniste resta dans le cadrage de porte, tentant d'éviter le regard d'Erza tout en se tenant les mains timidement.

Toutefois, une certaine personne se trouvant derrière, posa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde puis la fit avancer jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Sans aucune subtilité, elle retourna jusqu'à la porte ne manquant pas de les saluer.

\- On se revoit plus tard! Lança-t-elle en quittant la chambre tout en refermant la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy et Erza se regardaient droit dans les yeux, craignant ce que l'autre pouvait dire. Ces secondes semblaient durer des minutes, voir des heures.

\- Je… Commencèrent à dire les deux femmes au même moment.

\- Hum… Désolée, toi d'abord. Dirent-elles à nouveau.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, ce qui fit rougir la chevalière qui sentait pouvait sentir son cœur battre.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné dans cette forêt. Lança finalement Erza qui profita de ce moment pour prendre l'avance.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Si je n'avais pas été là, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, j'aurais fini par accepter un contrat pour ce Falcypus. Alors je peux me compter chanceuse de t'avoir eu, sinon je serais mal en point dans cette forêt, voir pire. Répondit Erza qui lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Ne rigole pas sur ça… Tu sais très bien que si je n'avais pas été là, tu l'aurais vaincu assez facilement. C'est parce que j'étais prise dans ce piège que tu t'es mise en situation dangereuse.

\- Je le referais n'importe quand.

\- Ne soit pas idiote… Répondit la blonde à voix basse.

Erza regarda Lucy droit dans les yeux, elle pouvait y percevoir plusieurs émotions à la fois. De la joie, de la colère, quelque peu de tristesse, une sorte d'inquiétude… Bien qu'elle se retenait de lui dire ces sentiments depuis des mois et des mois, un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle, la persuadant que ce moment était le bon. Elle dérogea son regard de celui de Lucy afin de ne pas perdre son élan de courage puis prit la parole.

\- Lucy, je… Commença la chevalière qui s'arrêta lorsqu'elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur ceux de la blonde.

\- Oui? Rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt tout en maintenant son regard sur la chevalière.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je …

\- Hey Erza ! Tu es enfin réveillée! Heureusement que j'ai entendu Mirajane le dire à Cana! S'écria Natsu qui était tout sourire.

\- Je suis contente de te voir aussi Natsu.

\- Lucy! Je te croyais de l'autre côté, mais je suis content de te voir sur pied. Ajouta le rosé qui serra la constellationniste contre lui.

\- Je venais voir comment allait Erza avant de rentrer à la maison. Répondit-elle avant de poursuivre. Que voulais-tu me dire Erza? Tout juste avant que Natsu n'arrive.

La voyant ainsi dans les bras de Natsu lui redonna raison. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Il lui était impossible, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

\- Non, ce n'est rien d'important, ce sera pour une autre fois. Allez-y les deux, je vais en profiter pour dormir un peu avant de prendre congé. Termina la chevalière qui remit son masque masquant toutes émotions.

\- Tu en es sûre? Pourtant, j'étais certaine que ce l'était.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre. On s'en reparlera une autre fois.

\- Et n'oublie pas que tu me dois un combat! J'attends depuis la reconstruction de la guilde! Lança Natsu qui tourna les talons en compagnie de Lucy.

Erza regarda les deux tourtereaux quitter sa chambre sans dire aucun mot. C'était à son tour de ressentir ce tourbillon d'émotion. Colère, tristesse, dégoût. En ce moment même, elle se détestait. Elle se détestait d'aimer celle qui faisait battre le cœur de Natsu. Elle se détestait parce qu'elle allait finir par faire du mal à un être qui lui était cher. Qu'il s'agissait de Natsu, de Lucy ou d'elle-même.

* * *

**Nous revoilà donc,**

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous à plu malgré tout. **

**On se revoit très bientôt je l'espère.**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	5. Ce n'est qu'un jeu

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas publier de chapitre pour 'Sous cette armure' depuis un moment, mais je suis rendue à un certain endroit où tout se complique. Donc, ça me prend un temps fou. Je remercie ceux et celles qui restent patients et qui iront lire le chapitre une fois sortit. Un immense merci à vous.**

**C'est pourquoi je publie un autre chapitre de cette histoire, je tiens à publier régulièrement afin que vous puissiez continuer de me lire. Bonne lecture ^^**

**Rainetteyuri : Bonjour à toi, ça fait un bon moment oui. Merci de rester fidèle à mes fictions, j'apprécie grandement. Pour ce qui est de Mira, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Encore merci et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Ce n'est qu'un jeu**

Il devait s'agir de la plus longue journée qu'Erza eut dû vivre depuis des années. Elle n'avait pas eu son congé et devait rester encore au lit pour une nuit. Elle n'avait fait que penser à Lucy et à son sourire si magnifique. Elle s'était demandée ce qui se serait passé si elle avait eu le temps de tout lui avouer. Comment Lucy aurait réagi? Probablement en rejetant ses sentiments, ce qui avait du sens puisqu'elle était avec Natsu depuis un bon moment déjà. Pourtant, la chevalière était tombée amoureuse de la constellationniste bien avant que Natsu ne fasse son entré. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et elle pouvait tout revivre, chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque mot et chaque action…

_Onibus, Août x784…_

_\- Bienvenue à vous, mages de Fairy Tail! Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez vraiment me venir en aide. Lança un petit homme._

_\- Vous êtes bien Rabian? Le président du théâtre Scheherazade? Rétorqua aussitôt Lucy._

_\- Oui! C'est bien moi! Allez, allez! Entrez, je vous ai préparé du thé!_

_Rabian arborait une chevelure mauve qui ne pouvait être qu'original. Une moustache recourbée de la même couleur décorait parfaitement son visage fait en long. Il semblait être fatigué puisque sous ses petits yeux noirs se trouvaient de petits cernes._

_\- C'est aimable de votre part. Termina Lucy qui entreprit le pas, suivit d'Erza, Natsu, Gray et Happy._

_Le petit homme ne dit rien, il se contenta de glousser puis continua son chemin vers les portes du théâtre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans une petite pièce possédant canapé et table basse. Les mages de la guilde prirent place et avant même qu'un d'eux ne puisse prendre la parole, Rabian commença à leur expliquer la raison de leur venu tout en servant le thé._

_\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis celui qui dirige toutes les opérations du théâtre Scheherazade. Je viens tout juste de terminer l'écriture d'une pièce qui fera partie des meilleures de tous les temps! Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour jouer cette pièce, au contraire! Mes acteurs sont tous déjà choisis, cependant, il me manque de mains d'œuvres pour la construction des décors. Je sais bien que, vous mages, allez terminer le tout en un rien de temps!_

_Erza se trouvait derrière tout le monde et put en profiter pour lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait très bien que la scène la rendait nerveuse peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient en penser._

_\- Ça va être du gâteau!_

_\- On va terminer le tout d'ici quelques heures! Répondirent Natsu et Gray._

_\- Aye!_

_Rabian ne put s'empêcher de glousser à nouveau tout en réalisant un petit saut quelque peu étrange sur le moment._

_\- Merveilleux! S'écria-t-il par la suite._

_\- Je suis un peu curieuse… Commença Lucy._

_\- À quel propos très chère?_

_\- Cette pièce, de quoi parlera-t-elle? Termina par demander la blonde._

_\- Il s'agit de l'histoire d'amour impossible entre Frederick, prince des royaumes de l'Ouest et de Yanderica, princesse des royaumes de l'Est!_

_\- Il s'agit de l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette? Lança Gray._

_\- Bien sûr que non! S'écria l'homme qui arborait un regard insulté. Ma pièce sera bien meilleure que cette vieille bredouille! Il y aura un dragon, des combats et le tout sans mort inutile des protagonistes!_

_Lucy poussa un petit rire qui attira l'attention d'Erza. Bien qu'elle connaissait Lucy depuis moins d'un an, elle appréciait l'entendre rire de la sorte._

_\- Qui a-t-il? Demanda Rabian qui semblait confus._

_\- Je suis sûre que tout sera magnifique, j'ai bien hâte de voir cette pièce. Répondit la constellationniste qui sourit aussitôt à l'homme._

_Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il venait tout de même de recevoir un compliment d'une si belle femme._

_\- Quand est la première? Demanda finalement Erza qui sortit de l'ombre._

_\- Dans trois semaines précisément! J'aurais également besoin de votre aide afin de distribuer les invitations partout dans la ville ainsi que les villes voisines._

_\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous! Lança Natsu qui cogna ses poings._

_\- Aye!_

_Sans attendre, Rabian leur distribua les plans de décor ainsi que les directives afin qu'ils puissent se mettre au travail le plus tôt possible. Heureusement pour eux, il ne fallait que quatre décors pour la pièce ainsi que quelques objets à fabriquer. Tout devrait se faire assez rapidement, leur permettant ainsi de profiter de la ville quelques jours avant la grande première._

_Natsu ne tarda pas à se porter volontaire pour créer le costume du puissant dragon tandis que Gray décida de se concentrer sur les deux puits à fabriquer ainsi qu'un décor. De son côté, Erza s'occupa de la création des armes ainsi qu'un décor. Il ne resta que Lucy qui commença un des deux décors restants accompagnée d'Happy._

_La journée se passa très bien, exceptionnellement, aucun problème n'était survenu par la faute de Natsu ou Gray. Ils avaient même terminé une bonne partie de leurs tâches. Bien qu'ils auraient aimé profiter de la soirée à Onibus, ils furent tous exténués et décidèrent de se rendre directement à l'hôtel que Rabian leur avait réservé. Natsu, Gray et Happy partageaient une chambre tandis que Lucy et Erza étaient jumelées._

_Il s'agissait d'un hôtel bien ordinaire, la chambre des filles contenait deux lits simples, une salle de bain conventionnelle ainsi qu'un petit balcon qui donnait une vue sur le théâtre. À tour de rôle, elles allèrent se doucher puis finir par se retrouver dans leur lit respectif._

_\- Dis-moi Lucy._

_\- Hmm?_

_\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de pièce. Je veux dire, le genre de conte de fée._

_\- C'est vrai que ça sonne plutôt drôle provenant d'une fille qui a quitté son manoir pour vivre une aventure…_

_\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me demandais seulement si…_

_À ce moment, Lucy se mit à rire. Ce même rire qui donnait d'étrange sensation à la chevalière._

_\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Lança finalement la blonde qui tourna sa tête afin de regarder en direction d'Erza qui fixait le plafond._

_\- Hmm… Murmura-t-elle._

_\- Malgré tout ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier ce genre d'histoire. Après tout, qui ne rêve pas de voir arriver son prince charmant! Conclu la constellationniste qui se mit à sourire._

_Subtilement, Erza regarda en direction de la mage et ne put s'empêcher de rougir._

_\- Bonne nuit Lucy…_

_\- Bonne nuit Erza._

_Le lendemain, tout se passa à merveille, la construction des décors avança plus vite que la normale et la chimie du groupe augmenta d'heure en heure. Les jours se suivirent tout en se ressemblant jusqu'à un certain samedi matin, deux semaines avant la grande première._

_\- C'est une catastrophe! Comment vais-je m'en remettre! Je ne serai jamais celui qui a écrit la meilleure pièce de tous les temps! S'écria Rabian qui entra dans l'entrepôt où se trouvait tout le monde._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Erza qui s'avança vers l'homme._

_\- Ce sont mes acteurs!_

_\- Vos acteurs? Demanda Lucy qui se rapprocha à son tour._

_\- Ils ont quitté! Ils ont décidé de rejoindre un certain Shakespeare. Sa pièce leur parlait plus que la mienne! Que vais-je faire désormais! Cria l'homme qui plaça son bras devant ses yeux de manière théâtrale._

_\- Nous pourrions la jouer. Lança finalement Lucy._

_\- Vraiment !? Demanda Rabian qui revit en un instant._

_\- Bien sûr! Répondit-elle à nouveau en souriant._

_« Quoi !? Non! Il est impossible que je puisse jouer dans cette pièce! » Pensa la chevalière qui était sous le choc._

_\- Je ne suis pas sûr ma chère… Vous ne possédez aucune expérience en matière de théâtre. Rétorqua l'homme qui semblait songeur désormais._

_« Bien d'accord, nous n'avons pas l'expérience nécessaire. » Pensa à nouveau Erza qui poussa un soupir de soulagement_

_\- C'est ce qui fera en sorte que cette pièce deviendra exceptionnelle non? Renchérie la blonde._

_Rabian resta silencieux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que ces petits yeux ne deviennent aussi grands que des trente sous._

_\- Ma foi! Vous avez raison! J'accepte votre offre!_

_Au même moment, Erza manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Elle croyait vraiment que Rabian allait tout annuler, mais au contraire, il avait retrouvé son air joyeux._

_\- Toutefois, il ne vous reste que deux semaines pour apprendre le texte, terminer les décors ainsi que pour distribuer les invitations!_

_\- Ne vous en faites pas, si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien les mages de Fairy Tail. Répondit Gray qui se trouvait un petit peu plus loin._

_\- Je suis prêt à tout casser! Lança Natsu_

_\- Aye!_

_Ne voulant pas mélanger les étapes, Rabian demanda aux mages de terminer tous les décors avant de recevoir le script afin de se concentrer uniquement sur leur jeu d'acteur. Ils passèrent la journée à travailler les décors en y passant même la nuit sans jamais prendre une seconde afin de se reposer. Ce manège dura trois jours jusqu'à ce que le dernier décor soit terminé. Le président du théâtre vit bien que ces acteurs n'étaient pas en mesure de lire le script dans cette condition, il leur donna donc deux jours afin de dormir et reprendre l'énergie qui leur manquait._

_Ils firent leur retour au théâtre lorsqu'il ne leur restait qu'une semaine et deux jours. Apprendre le script n'allait pas être une tâche simple, mais ils le savaient et étaient prêts à tout donner, excepté une certaine personne à la chevelure rousse. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils allaient participer à cette pièce devant une tonne de gens. Jamais elle n'allait être en mesure de dire un mot ou de poser un geste. Comment pouvait-elle y arriver?_

_\- Erza… Murmura Lucy._

_Celle-ci sortit de ces songes et reprit contact à la réalité. Lucy qui se trouvait à ses côtés lui lança un regard intrigué._

_\- Est-ce que tout va bien?_

_\- Oui… Je, j'étais en train de me demander quel personnage allais-je devoir jouer. Menti Erza._

_\- Parlant de rôle, j'ai avec moi les scripts ainsi que vos personnages! S'exclama Rabian aussi excité qu'un enfant le jour de Noël._

_\- J'espère que je serai ce dragon! Je brûlerai tous ceux qui ose m'approcher! Clama haut et fort Natsu bien trop joyeux selon Erza._

_\- J'y ai pensé nuit et jour afin que tout soit parfait et je suis finalement arrivé à un résultat ce matin même!_

_« J'espère jouer un arbre ou bien une porte… »_

_\- Pour ce qui est du rôle de la princesse Yanderica, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de Lucy! Elle est parfaite pour ce rôle!_

_\- Merci beaucoup Rabian!_

_\- Pour le rôle du Prince Frederick, j'ai dû y réfléchir longuement. J'ai dû observer votre comportement durant quelques jours! Heureusement, j'ai finalement trouvé le prince parfait! Il s'agira de nul autre…_

_« Gray serait le choix idéal selon moi. » Pensa la chevalière._

_\- Erza!_

_« Hein !? Qu-quoi !? »_

_\- Erza? Lança à nouveau Rabian._

_\- Je… Êtes-vous certain de votre choix? Je, je veux dire que…_

_\- Oh si! Vous êtes parfaite pour ce rôle!_

_\- Je suis d'accord avec Rabian. Lança Lucy._

_\- Et moi !? Est-ce que je suis le dragon !?_

_\- Tant d'impatience! La première qualité d'un dragon! Vous serez le dragon Natsu._

_\- GÉNIAL ! Tu as entendu Happy!_

_\- Ayeee!_

_\- Pour ce qui est de vous Gray, vous allez interpréter le père de Yanderica, le roi Roderick. Et pour ce qui est du roi Albert, père de Frederick, je serai celui qui parlera en son nom puisqu'il n'apparaîtra pas sur scène. Termina Rabian qui distribua les scripts à chacun._

_\- Et moi? Je ne fais pas parti de la pièce? Demanda Happy quelque peu déçu._

_\- Oh, mais si! Vous serez les ailes du dragon! Celui qui permettra à cette créature de voler dans les cieux! Maintenant que tout est dit, passons à la pratique, Nous n'avons guère le temps de faire une lecture de groupe à ce temps-ci. Commençons directement dès le début!_

_Bien qu'Erza avait du mal à être naturelle sur scène, elle n'en demeurait pas moins mauvaise, au contraire, elle avait un certain talent. Bien sûr, Lucy était là pour elle, lui donnant quelques astuces tout en la rassurant sur ce qui allait arriver. Heureusement, sinon jamais la chevalière n'aurait pu participer aux répétitions._

_Il se passa trois jours depuis l'annonce des rôles. Il ne restait que six jours avant le grand soir et aucune invitation n'avait été envoyé. Les mages de la guilde eurent donc une journée de 'congé' afin de promouvoir la pièce. Happy partit avec plusieurs affiches, s'envolant dans les airs puis les laissant tomber dans la ville. Gray et Natsu s'occupèrent de la gare tandis que Lucy et Erza se chargèrent de la place marchande de la ville._

_À la grande surprise d'Erza, les gens semblaient intéressés par l'événement. Elles distribuèrent toutes leurs affiches en à peine une heure._

_\- Excusez-moi. On m'a dit que vous distribuez des invitations pour une certaine pièce? Demanda une mère accompagnée par sa fillette._

_\- Exactement. Toutefois, nous venons de distribuer notre dernière affiche., mais vous pouvez toujours vous rendre au théâtre Scheherazade, le président lui-même en distribue. Répondit Lucy qui lui sourit._

_\- Merci pour votre gentillesse, nous allons faire un détour par le théâtre._

_\- Est-ce vrai qu'il va y avoir un dragon et un prince !? Demanda la petite fille qui semblait émerveillée._

_\- Oui, un énorme dragon ainsi qu'un prince encore plus beau que dans les contes de fée. Répondit Lucy._

_Les yeux de la fillette brillèrent de mille feux. Lucy venait tout juste de faire naître une magie que seuls les enfants avaient accès._

_\- Est-ce que votre amie va bien? Elle est soudainement devenue toute rouge… Demanda la mère qui semblait inquiète._

_\- Hein...? Elle se tourna pour regarder vers Erza et fut tout aussi surprise. E-Erza !?_

_La chevalière lui tourna le dos avant de répondre._

_\- Je, je vais bien… Je vais boire un peu d'eau!_

_Lendemain matin, théâtre Scheherazade…_

_\- Il ne reste plus que cinq jours tout le monde! Je sais que nous y arriverons! Nous allons aujourd'hui pratiquer la scène du baiser entre la princesse et le prince!_

_Tous eurent un regard ahurit, spécialement Erza. Sa tension monta jusqu'à ce que le rouge s'empare d'elle._

_\- Vous, vous avez dit baiser !? Finit-elle par dire._

_\- Bien sûr! Répondit le président._

_\- HAHAHAHA ! S'exclama Natsu qui ne tarda pas de se retrouver au sol lorsqu'Erza lui assena un coup._

_\- Ne t'en fais pas Erza, c'est du théâtre, nous n'avons pas à le faire pour vrai. Lança calmement la blonde._

_\- Oh, mais vous vous devez de le faire réellement!_

_\- Sérieusement !? Demanda Erza._

_\- Pourquoi? Nous pouvons faire semblant sans que personne ne s'en rende compte._

_\- Je veux que cette première soit la meilleure de tous les temps, je veux que cette pièce soit la meilleure de tous les temps! Elle ne le sera pas si vous n'êtes pas cent pour cent sincère! Ce baiser, c'est une obligation afin que cette pièce reste en mémoire durant des siècles et des siècles!_

_\- Mais, je...!_

_\- Très bien, mais seulement pour la première, non pour les répétitions… Coupa Lucy qui arborait quelques couleurs rougeâtres pour la première fois._

_\- Vous voulez garder ce moment magique pour la grande première! C'est si professionnel et bien pensé! Les émotions et réactions seront complètement naturelles!_

_Rabian se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens comme à son habitude lorsque son humeur devenait trop intense._

_\- Les garçons vous venez avec moi! Nous allons pratiquer l'entrée du dragon ainsi que celui du roi Roderick! Lança le petit homme avant de se retourner vers les deux femmes. Je compte sur vous pour rendre ce moment magique! Termina-t-il en se sauvant avec les autres._

_\- Lucy… Vas-tu vraiment faire ce qu'il dit, tu sais que nous ne sommes pas obligées._

_\- Nous avons accepté son contrat, nous nous devons de faire cette pièce comme il la désire. Répondit la jeune constellationniste qui rougissait encore._

_\- Je sais bien, mais…_

_\- Détestes-tu autant l'idée de devoir m'embrasser...? Coupa Lucy qui regardait la chevalière droit dans les yeux._

_L'expression d'Erza changea du tout au tout. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre à Lucy qui attendait une réponse._

_Journée de la grande première…_

_\- Vous avez travaillé extrêmement fort depuis deux semaines pour ce grand jour! Afin de vous récompenser, j'ai envoyé quelques invitations à certaines personnes!_

_\- Certaines personnes? Demanda Gray._

_\- Suivez-moi! S'esclaffa le petit homme qui les mena jusqu'à l'extérieur._

_Au bas des marche du théâtre se trouvait Mirajane, Cana, Levy, maître Makarov, maître Bob ainsi que Yajima_

_\- Je vois que j'ai bien fait de vous proposer ce contrat. Lança Mirajane qui leur fit un clin d'œil._

_\- Vous avez intérêt à être doués! J'ai accepté de ne pas boire pour venir vous voir! Renchérit Cana._

_\- Tu vas assurer Lu-chan. Encouragea Levy tout sourire._

_\- J'ai hâte de voir tous ces beaux poussins en action, ils sont si beaux! Lança maître Bob ayant des cœurs à la place des pupilles._

_\- Heureusement que Makarov m'a prévenu, je ne voulais pas manquer ça. Ajouta Yajima._

_\- Essayer de ne rien détruire cette fois-ci. Termina Makarov qui semblait heureux de les voir, mais également inquiet du résultat final de cet événement._

_\- Merci tout le monde! Répondit le mage de glace._

_\- On va tout démolir! Cria Natsu au grand désarroi de Makarov._

_\- Aye!_

_\- Merci de vous être déplacé, c'est quelque chose d'important pour nous. Répondit Lucy qui alla serrer fort Levy dans ses bras._

_\- Erza? Lança Mira qui avait remarqué l'air étrange de son amie._

_\- Hmm?_

_\- Tu es plutôt silencieuse, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout. Répondit Mira qui se mit à rire._

_\- Je… Ce n'est pas… Merci! Bredouilla-t-elle avant de retourner à l'intérieur._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Demanda Cana._

_\- C'est parce qu'elle et Lucy devront...!_

_\- Ça doit être le stresse! Coupa Lucy qui lança un regard glacial à Natsu._

_\- Erza? Stressée? On aura tout vu! Ajouta la cartomancienne qui se mit à rire._

_\- Je devrais y aller, la pièce commence bientôt et je n'ai pas fait mes réchauffements. Termina par dire Lucy qui prit le temps de les remercier une nouvelle fois avant de rentrer à son tour._

_Erza se trouvait dans la salle commune, tentant de reprendre ses esprits en vue de la pièce qui allait commencer d'ici une heure. Bien qu'elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce baiser, elle n'y arrivait pas. Cette scène l'obsédait et elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle avait déjà vu Lucy nue dans les sources chaudes, elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de pudique et gênée. Toutefois, en ce moment même, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait et c'est ce qui l'effrayait. Lucy lui avait à peine adressé la parole ces derniers jours, elle savait bien que ça avait rapport au jour où elles ont appris la scène du baiser. Comment allait-elle tout gérer ça? Les autres comptaient sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir et tout laisser tomber._

_\- Erza…_

_Bien qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis quelques jours, elle put la reconnaître sans même se retourner._

_\- Lucy… Je te croyais avec les autres._

_\- J'avais l'impression que je devais venir ici. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu étais stressée avec tout ça?_

_\- Ce n'est rien, juste le traque d'avant spectacle._

_\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. Répondit Lucy qui alla s'asseoir auprès d'Erza sur le canapé._

_\- Lorsque je combats, je n'ai pas à me soucier d'être regardée par les autres, parce que je sais ce que je fais. Monter sur scène et jouer devant tant de gens… Ce n'est pas du tout pareil._

_\- Tu sais, lorsque je combats, j'ai toujours cette boule qui me presse à l'intérieur de moi. Mais une fois que vous êtes à mes côtés, Toi, Natsu, Gray et Happy, tout disparaît et je me sens mieux._

_\- Hmm…_

_\- Lorsque tu monteras sur scène, nous serons tous avec toi. Tu verras, tout ira bien. Finit par dire la blonde qui quitta afin de laisser Erza réfléchir à tout ça._

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… » Pensa la rousse qui poussa un long soupire._

_\- MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, BIENVENUE À CETTE GRANDE PREMIÈRE DE LA PIÈCE FREDERICK ET YANDERICA ÉCRITE PAR NUL AUTRE QUE LE GRAND RABIAN! PROPULSEZ-VOUS DANS CET UNIVERS SI EXCEPTIONNEL EN VOUS ENTOURANT DE PERSONNAGES SANS ÉGAL! BON SPECTACLE À VOUS TOUS! QU'ON LÈVE LES RIDEAUX!_

[_Applaudissement]_

_\- Il était une fois, une belle et jeune princesse. Elle vivait dans le palais qui gouvernait les royaumes de l'Est en compagnie de son père Roderick. Un soir, la princesse Yanderica sortit de ses appartements pour se rendre dans la cour, tout près d'un puits._

_La scène qui était sans lumière commença à se faire éclairer puis dévoila Lucy assise sur le rebord du puits. Elle portait une robe à bustier rose à deux tons composés de dentelles. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon et le tout orné d'une couronne._

**_\- Wow…_**

**_\- Maman! As-tu vu la belle princesse!_**

**_\- Si jolie…_**

_\- Ce puits n'était pas qu'un simple puits. C'est ce que disait la défunte mère de Yanderica. Il avait la capacité d'exhausser les souhaits les plus chers. Mais Yanderica ne se trouvait pas là pour le souhait, non, elle voulait simplement être seule afin de parler à sa mère._

_\- Oh mère… Si vous saviez l'enfer que je vis avec père. Vous me manquez terriblement, pourquoi n'est-ce pas père qui a péri et non vous, alors tout aurait été différent. Tout aurait été pour le mieux. Mais maintenant, il n'y a que le désespoir. Si seulement je pouvais tout arranger, tout réparer…_

_\- D'un air surpris, la princesse Yanderica remarqua quelque chose dans la noirceur du puits._

_\- Mais, qu'est-ce que… KYAAAAA!_

_\- Ne prenant pas garde, la princesse tomba au fond du puits, disparaissant comme si elle n'avait jamais été là… De l'autre côté du continent vivait un jeune prince. Il gouvernait les royaumes de l'Ouest avec son père Albert, il était donc de se fait même, un ennemi du roi Roderick, père de Yanderica._

_Une lumière s'illumina cette fois-ci sur Erza qui se trouvait debout près du puits. Elle portait un costume que tout prince se devait de porter arborant des couleurs noirs et dorés. Ces longs cheveux écarlates étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse tout en laissant quelques mèches tomber sur son visage._

**_\- Ce prince est magnifique!_**

**_\- Je, je dois à tout prix le rencontrer à la fin du spectacle._**

**_\- Je le veux que pour moi!_**

_\- Le prince Frederick faisait les cent pas depuis un instant déjà, tentant de trouver un moyen de repousser l'ennemi près de leur frontière. Toutefois, il fut vite surpris lorsqu'une jeune femme sortit du puits comme par magie._

_\- Mais… Mais… Bredouilla Erza qui regardait vers Lucy_

_\- Ça va aller, je suis là… Murmura Lucy qui continua de regarder la chevalière droit dans les yeux._

_Erza inspira profondément afin de reprendre ses esprits puis lâcha tout._

_\- Mais que faites-vous dans mon puits?_

_\- Je, je l'ignore… J'étais chez moi et puis je suis tombée._

_\- Vous êtes tombée...?_

_\- Oui…_

_\- Le prince Frederick regarda la princesse un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre afin de l'aider à sortir du puits._

_Lorsque Rabian termina son explication, Erza se dirigea vers Lucy, l'aidant à sortir du puits. Désormais l'une en face de l'autre, Rabian put reprendre la narration._

_\- Sans attendre, le prince demanda à la princesse de s'asseoir sur le banc, l'aidant afin que rien ne lui arrive._

_\- Si un jour, l'on m'avait dit qu'une jeune femme sortirait de mon puits, je ne l'aurais cru un instant._

_\- Croyez-moi, je suis du même avis._

_\- Mais dites-moi, Pourquoi avoir tombé ici et non ailleurs?_

_\- Je, je l'ignore…_

_\- Pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse. Je ne me suis guère présenté. Je me nomme Frederick, prince des îles de l'Ouest._

_\- Des îles de l'Ouest…_

_\- Oui, vous vous trouvez dans la cour du château._

_\- Mais comment avait-elle pu tomber ici? Si son père apprenait qu'elle avait parlé avec l'ennemi, il l'enfermerait à tout jamais! Elle ne devait être ici. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Loin, très loin._

_\- Je, je dois partir!_

_\- Mais attendez!_

_\- La princesse Yanderica se leva d'un bon puis partit au loin, pendant ce temps, le prince tenta de comprendre la situation, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il décida de se jeter à la poursuite de cette femme mystérieuse._

_\- Revenez, je vous en prie!_

_Les lumières se fermèrent, laissant un moment à Happy et Natsu de changer le décor. Lorsque la lumière se ralluma, Lucy traversa la scène en courant._

_\- Courant afin d'échapper à ce palais, la princesse fit tomber sa couronne._

_Erza sortit de l'ombre puis marcha en direction de la couronne._

_\- Serait-ce… La couronne royale des royaumes de l'Est._

_\- Le prince regarda la couronne quelques instants avant de reprendre sa course._

_\- Mademoiselle, ne partez pas!_

_\- Le prince courut jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la princesse à bout de souffle près du labyrinthe dans le jardin._

_\- Cette couronne, elle ne vient pas d'ici, ai-je tort?_

_\- Si je vous dis la vérité, allez-vous m'enfermer et me torturer ?!_

_\- Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose._

_\- Le prince s'avança doucement vers la princesse afin de ne pas l'effrayer, lorsqu'il fut assez près, il lui plaça sa couronne tout en prenant soin de reculer d'un pas par la suite._

_\- Mon nom est Yanderica, fille du roi Roderick, princesse des royaumes de l'Est. Ennemi de votre royaume._

_\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je sais que vous venez tout juste de tomber d'un puits, mais me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner pour une marche nocturne dans le jardin?_

_\- La princesse ne put lui refuser cette balade, il s'agissait du plus bel homme qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle lui répondit en lui tendant la main ne tardant pas de se faire prendre par celle du prince._

**_\- Ils sont si beaux ensembles!_**

**_\- J'espère qu'ils termineront ensembles!_**

**_\- Mariez-vous maintenant!_**

[_ ... ]_

[_Acte 5]_

_\- Cela faisait sept jours que la princesse était apparue dans la vie du prince. Il se devait de parler au roi afin de pouvoir vivre l'amour qu'il voulait._

_La lumière s'alluma sur Erza qui se trouvait debout face à un trône à moitié éclairer, cachant ainsi le haut du corps du roi Albert._

_\- Père, nous devons faire quelque chose._

_\- Pourquoi être si pressé fils._

**_\- Ce n'est pas la même voix que le narrateur?_**

**_\- Il n'a pas une voix de roi…_**

_\- Je… Je…_

_« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le dire !? Aller Erza, ressaisis-toi! »_

_\- Je l'aime père._

_\- Et bien s'est décidé. Vous partirez en direction des royaumes de l'Est. Je vous donne ma bénédiction._

_\- Merci père._

_\- Le prince salua son père avant de quitter rapidement en direction du jardin, là où attendait la princesse Yanderica. Lorsque celle-ci vit Frederick, elle se leva et alla le rejoindre._

_\- Qu'a dit votre père?_

_\- Il nous a donné sa bénédiction. Nous pouvons partir dès maintenant._

_\- Ne voulant point perdre de temps, les deux amants allèrent rejoindre le puits et ne tardèrent pas à sauter à l'intérieur. Comme l'avait fait la princesse auparavant, ils sortirent du puits, mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de celui du palais de l'Est. Le prince attrapa les mains de la princesse afin de prendre la parole, mais ils furent interrompus par nul autre que le roi Roderick._

_\- Reculez de ma fille!_

_Gray avait peigné ses cheveux vers l'arrière, ressemblant étrangement à son père Silver. Il portait un hab_it de monarque ainsi qu'une cape bleue.

**_\- Le roi est tellement beau, dommage qu'il soit méchant._**

**_\- Tue-le Frederick!_**

_\- Non, père! Nous voulons seulement vous parler!_

_\- Il s'agit d'un ennemi! Il porte le blason des royaumes de l'Ouest._

_\- Je me nomme Frederick, prince des royaumes de l'Ouest, je tenais à vous voir afin…_

_\- Je vais te tuer! Toi et toute ta patrie!_

_Gray se forgea une épée de glace tandis qu'Erza dégaina à son tour. Les deux se donnèrent quelques coups jusqu'à ce qu'Erza transperce le corps de Gray._

_\- Le roi vaincu, Yanderica allait pouvoir vivre son amour avec Frederick. Le prince rengaina son épée puis rejoint la princesse._

_\- J'ai eu si peur de vous perdre… Mon père… Non, il n'était plus mon père depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il vous avait transpercer._

_\- N'ayez crainte, je suis là désormais. Nous allons pouvoir vivre notre…_

_\- Ne croyez pas que c'est terminé… Je t'invoque, dragon des enfers…_

_\- Le roi poussa un dernier soupir avant de s'éteindre définitivement, toutefois, un cri strident vint effrayer le palais tout entier._

_Au même moment, Natsu arriva sous une énorme tête de dragon, suivit d'un corps maintenu par Happy qui volait dans les airs._

**_\- Wow! Un dragon! Un véritable dragon!_**

**_\- Attention Frederick!_**

**_\- Est-ce qu'il va cracher du feu !?_**

_\- Yanderica! Restez derrière-moi!_

_\- HAHAHAHA !_

_Natsu cracha du feu en direction d'Erza qui l'absorba à l'aide son épée anti-flamme. Natsu recracha à deux trois reprises puis lorsque l'épée se mit à briller, Erza renvoya les flammes à l'endroit de Natsu qui tomba au sol, vaincu._

_\- Le dragon finalement vaincu, le prince laissa tomber son épée au sol puis alla rejoindre la princesse._

_\- Vous avez réussi! Vous l'avez vaincu pour de bon!_

_\- Je n'étais pas prêt à vous perdre Yanderica._

**_\- Il a battu le dragon! Il est le meilleur!_**

**_\- Ils vont pouvoir vivre le grand amour!_**

_\- Oh Frederick… Je vous aime de tout mon cœur._

_\- Je… Je vous aime aussi Yanderica._

**_\- Embrasse-la!_**

**_\- Un baiser!_**

**_\- Aller un baiser!_**

**_\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Frederick! Embrasse-la!_**

_\- Un baiser !? Est-ce qu'elles vont réellement le faire? Demanda Cana qui était surprise par cette tournure._

_\- Je… Je… Bredouilla Mirajane qui avait le visage tout rouge avec de grands yeux brillants._

_\- Oh! Elles vont le faire! Makarov, elles vont le faire! S'exclama maître Bob aussi excité que les gens dans la salle._

_\- Qu'est-ce que !? Paniqua le vieux maître qui devint tout rouge._

_\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces deux-là allaient s'embrasser un jour. Rétorqua Yajima._

_\- Lu-chan… Murmura Levy toute aussi rouge que les autres._

**_\- Un baiser! Un baiser! Un baiser!_**

_\- Le prince se rapprocha de la princesse. Désormais l'un en face de l'autre, le prince fit les premiers pas._

_« Je n'y arrive pas… Je ne peux pas! »_

_\- Erza…_

_La rousse posa ses yeux dans ceux de Lucy. Celle-ci semblait tout autant nerveuse qu'elle, mais le laissait moins paraître qu'Erza._

_\- Si tu n'y arrives pas, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, il n'y a rien de sérieux. Murmura Lucy qui semblait semi-bouleversée._

**_\- Embrassez-vous!_**

**_\- Un baiser!_**

**_\- Un baiser!_**

_Lucy commença à relever son visage, fermant de moitié ses yeux, tenant à être sûre qu'elle dirige sa tête au bon endroit afin que les spectateurs croient à un véritable baiser. De son côté, Erza avait les joues rouges, ne bougeant pas d'un cheveu._

_« Détestes-tu autant l'idée de devoir m'embrasser...? »_

_Erza revit le visage de Lucy ce jour-là et ne put s'empêcher de se trouver stupide. Son état de stase se termina, elle regarda vers Lucy qui attendait toujours. Tranquillement, elle commença à descendre sa tête en direction de la blonde puis tendrement, elle posa sa main sur la joue de celle-ci. À ce contact, Lucy rouvrit ses yeux, ayant le visage couvert de rougeurs. D'un élan et d'un courage qu'elle ne se croyait pas capable, Erza rapprocha les lèvres de Lucy des siennes à l'aide de sa main puis y déposa un baiser._

_Lucy garda ses yeux grands ouverts, surprise par le geste d'Erza. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la blonde ne ferme ses yeux pour finalement agripper le corps de la rousse._

[_Applaudissement]_

**_\- Ils l'ont fait !_**

**_\- Ils se sont embrassés!_**

**_\- Vive le prince et la princesse!_**

Présent x791…

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Erza tomba amoureuse de Lucy. Ce baiser qu'elles avaient partagé avait aussi créé un sentiment qu'elle avait peu connu dans sa vie, l'amour.

« Mais dans quelle histoire me suis-je mise… Tout serait plus simple si je ne l'aimais pas… »

\- Pourquoi es-tu encore réveillée à cette heure?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi.

\- Dis Mira… Murmura Erza.

\- Oui?

\- Comment fait-on pour arrêter d'aimer?

Le visage plein de joie de Mira se changea en un, un peu plus triste.

\- On ne peut pas demander à un cœur d'arrêter d'aimer Erza…

\- Même si cela implique que quelqu'un finisse blesser…

\- J'adore Natsu, j'adore Lucy et je t'adore également Erza, je sais bien que tout ça risque de finir mal pour l'un d'entre vous ou même les trois, mais tu ne dois pas lâcher tout maintenant, peu importe les conséquences.

\- Comment sais-tu ça?

\- Mon cœur. Un cœur ne ment jamais Erza...

\- Tu en as de la chance, le mien ne fait que me faire souffrir.

\- C'est un message qu'il te lance. C'est le moment, ce n'est plus un jeu à présent. Termina Mirajane qui quitta la chambre.

Le soir même, appartement de Lucy…

Elle venait tout juste de sortir de son bain, après des jours sans se laver, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Comme il se faisait déjà tard, elle enfila son pyjama rose puis sortit de la salle de bain, arborant une serviette au lieu de ses cheveux. Elle fouilla dans l'un de ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un objet, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle regarda dans celui tout juste à côté, mais rien.

\- Natsu!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le rosé qui vint la rejoindre dans le salon.

\- As-tu vu mon bandeau à cheveux? Je veux nettoyer mon visage, mais avec mes cheveux et cette serviette, ça devient difficile.

\- Non, peut-être qu'Happy la ranger dans ton armoire à linge?

Elle le remercia puis se dirigea plus loin vers son armoire à linge. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le chercha au sol, mais rien, elle fouilla tout en haut, mais toujours rien. Elle poussa ses cintres d''un côté, mais ne le trouva pas non plus. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une robe. Une robe rose à deux tons ornés de dentelles avec un bustier. Elle la regarda un instant se souvenant de ce jour lorsque Rabian lui avait offert en cadeau à la fin de la première puis elle se souvint de ce fameux baiser entre Erza et elle. Inconsciemment, elle déposa ses doigts contre ses lèvres, tentant de se souvenir de cette sensation.

\- Alors Lucy? L'as-tu trouvé? S'écria Natsu au loin.

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits tout en refermant la porte de l'armoire.

\- Non! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais faire sans ce soir.

Elle n'avait plus la tête à chercher son bandeau. Elle se contenta de la serviette sur la tête puis nettoya son visage afin qu'il soit doux et soyeux. Elle finit par retirer sa serviette puis en profita pour peigner sa chevelure et la sécher pour ne pas tomber malade durant la nuit. Lorsque le tout fut terminé, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour partir en direction de son lit, là où Natsu l'attendait. Il ne tarda pas à lever la couverture pour lui faire une place tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Où est Happy?

\- Avec Charuru.

\- Un rendez-vous?

\- Selon Charuru non, mais pour Happy oui.

\- Natsu…

\- Oui?

\- Erza semblait bizarre aujourd'hui… Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose?

\- À Erza?

\- Oui…

\- Erza va toujours bien, peu importe ce qui se passe. Elle est une battante, comme toi et moi. Elle va bien, j'en suis sûr!

\- Tu as probablement raison… Je dois m'en faire pour rien.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois! Tu vas voir, demain tout va mieux aller. Termina Natsu qui ne tarda pas à somnoler.

\- Oui… Murmura la blonde qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'Erza lui avait dit plus tôt.

« Elle voulait me dire quelque chose d'important, j'en suis sûre. Si elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est parce que Natsu est arrivé… Je dois vraiment savoir ce que s'est. »

* * *

**Bon okay, je sais, c'est un chapitre qui contient plus de flashbacks que l'histoire au présent, mais je me dois de vous faire connaître se passé.**

**Je tiens encore à vous remercier car sans vous, rien ne sert d'écrire. **

**Je vous souhaite de passer une agréable journée.**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	6. Empêcher un cœur d'aimer

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Avec ce confinement forcé, ça me laisse amplement le temps d'écrire. C'est pourquoi je publie le sixième chapitres de cette ficion.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Empêcher un cœur d'aimer**

Les rues de Magnolia étaient désertes à l'exception d'une personne qui marchait en direction Nord, se rapprochant tranquillement de la guilde de Fairy Tail. L'obscurité avait tout emporté avec lui, sans la pleine lune, l'eau des canaux était impossible à voir. Tous avaient fermé lumière, ne laissant donc que des points de lumière dû aux lampadaires dans la ville.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais !? Je suis sortie sur un coup de tête! Il est plus de deux heures du matin, elle ne sera pas réveillée… À quel point es-tu stupide !? Il vaudrait mieux que je rebrousse chemin… » Pensa la mage qui s'arrêta puis retourna vers le Sud.

« Non! Tu dois y aller! Fait une mage de toi Lucy! » S'ordonna la blonde qui rebroussa à nouveau chemin pour se rendre vers la guilde.

Un peu plus loin volait un exceed bleu qui semblait bien triste.

« Pourquoi Charuru m'a repoussé comme ça… J'ai seulement voulu lui montrer comment manger un poisson… » Pensa Happy qui regardait au sol.

Il continua de voler en direction des canaux afin de rejoindre l'appartement de Lucy, mais fut vite distrait par une personne qui faisait les cent pas en plein milieu de la rue pavée de pierre.

« Hein...? Qui peut bien être dehors aussi tard? »

Happy s'arrêta puis regarda davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'inconnu.

\- Lucy! S'écria le chat qui se fit entendre.

« Je dois me cacher! Si elle me voit, elle va me faire cuir… » Se dit-il tout en se cachant rapidement derrière un pot de fleur.

Il resta là, espérant que la constellationniste ne le remarque pas. Ce fut seulement lorsque Lucy repris la route qu'il sortit de sa cachette, décidé de la suivre pour voir où elle pouvait bien aller à cette heure.

Lucy ne tarda pas à arriver devant les portes de la guilde. Elle resta un moment à les fixer, semblant toujours aussi indécise, mais avec l'aide d'une bonne inspiration, elle les poussa pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Les lumières étaient fermées sauf celle près du bar ainsi que l'arrière-bar.

« Mira a dû oublier de les éteindre avant de quitter. »

Elle traversa la salle commune pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie non loin de là lorsqu'elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom.

\- Lucy?

D'une manière peu élégante, la blonde se retourna, affichant un regard de voleur venant tout juste d'être pris en flagrant délit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je te croyais rentrée avec Natsu? Demanda Mira.

\- Je, je, um… Je croyais avoir oublié mes clés, mais je viens de réaliser qu'ils sont accrochés à ma ceinture. Je, je vais donc y aller! Rétorqua Lucy qui ne fit que bégayé.

\- Pas si vite! Lança la démone.

« Merde… » Jura Lucy qui s'arrêta, elle qui était si près de la sortie.

\- Tant qu'à être venue pour rien, pourquoi ne pas prendre un verre avec moi?

« Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter… »

\- O-oui, pourquoi pas! Répondit la blonde qui rebroussa chemin avant de prendre place sur un tabouret au bar.

\- Pourquoi être venue en pleine nuit, tu aurais pu attendre à demain. Demanda la Strauss tout en servant un verre à son amie.

\- Je, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me les prenne pour me faire une mauvaise blague. Et toi, que fais-tu encore ici?

\- J'étais sur le point d'y aller, je venais de terminer de parler à Erza et j'étais en train de ranger la vaisselle restante lorsque tu es arrivée.

\- Tu viens de parler à Erza? Elle ne dort pas? Demanda la blonde qui voulut se renseigner.

\- Non, elle semblait préoccupée et n'arrivait pas à dormir.

\- Préoccupée par quoi?

\- Je l'ignore! Répondit aussitôt Mirajane qui lui sourit.

\- Je, je vois… Murmura la constellationniste qui fixa son verre.

\- Mais si tu veux, nous pouvons y aller et nous renseigner.

\- N-non! Il est mieux qu'elle se repose.

\- Je peux te dire quelque chose sans que tu ne te mettes en colère?

\- J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer, mais vas-y, je t'écoute. Rétorqua Lucy.

\- Tu es probablement celle qui ment le moins bien de toute la guilde. Lança Mirajane qui remplit à nouveau les deux verres sur le bar.

Le visage de la blonde tourna au rouge, elle commença à avoir chaud et ne savait plus quoi répondre à son amie. Voyant sa réaction, l'aînée des Strauss se mise à rire si fort qu'elle venait assurément de réveiller tout le quartier.

\- Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais croire ton histoire de clé? Ajouta-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

\- Arrête de rire aussi fort, tu vas réveiller tout le monde… Lança faiblement Lucy qui garda ses rougeurs.

\- C'est donc vous qui causé tout ce bruit. Fit une voix au loin.

Lorsque Lucy se retourna, elle vit Erza. Elle se tenait debout, la main contre le mur et l'autre sur ces côtes. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, la blonde se retourna puis mit ses deux mains contre sa tête.

« Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se lève? Je croyais qu'elle devait rester au lit! Et pourquoi je rougis de la sorte !? »

\- Oh Erza! Lança Mira entre deux rires. Je suis désolée, est-ce que nous t'avons réveillée?

\- Non, je n'avais pas sommeil, je croyais qu'il s'agissait de voleurs.

\- Et tu comptais les vaincre en tenant à peine debout? Demanda la démone.

La rousse ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que sa meilleure amie ne faisait que la taquiner.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre dans ce cas? Tu as déjà fait la moitié du chemin non?

\- Je ne veux pas déranger. Répondit aussitôt Erza qui regarda en direction de Lucy, le visage toujours enfoui entre ses mains.

\- Mais non! Lucy va même t'aider, ce sera bien plus facile comme ça!

« Elle tente réellement de m'embarrasser et ça marche très bien! » Se dit la blonde qui prit ce petit moment pour se calmer avant de rejoindre la chevalière.

Elle pouvait sentir ses rougeurs, alors il était évident qu'Erza les avait vues elle aussi. Elle se sentait si stupide. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de rejoindre la guilde si tard en pleine nuit !?

Délicatement, elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le tabouret et Mirajane en profita pour prendre à nouveau la parole.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Lucy m'a rac...!

\- Ce n'est rien! Ce n'est qu'une histoire ennuyante! Coupa Lucy qui s'était ruée sur Mirajane pour lui fermer la bouche à l'aide de sa main.

Erza regarda la blonde avec un drôle d'air, son visage était tout rouge et elle semblait bien plus nerveuse qu'à son habitude. Peut-être que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir ou bien ses verres d'alcools.

\- Hey Mira… Commença la chevalière.

Les deux amies se délaissèrent aussitôt pour porter leur attention sur la rousse.

\- J'ai un petit creux, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un fraisier?

\- Bien sûr! Je vais t'en préparer un sur le champ. S'exclama la démone qui se dirigea vers l'arrière-bar.

« C'est le moment… Demande-lui! » Se dit Lucy.

\- Dit Erza…

\- Lucy… Lança la rousse au même moment que la constellationniste.

\- Désolée, toi d'abord. Dirent-elles à l'unissons.

Erza pu remarquer quelques rougeurs se former au niveau des joues de Lucy chose qui la rendait encore plus belle.

\- Cet après-midi… Commença la constellationniste durant qu'Erza resta prise dans ces pensées. Tu as voulu me dire quelque chose, mais tu t'es arrêté lorsque Natsu est arrivé. Je, je me demandais ce que c'était…

\- Oui… En fait, ce que j'essayais de te dire était, était…

\- Et voilà! Un fraisier comme demandé! Coupa Mirajane qui déposa le gâteau en face de la chevalière.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, la démone ouvrit ses yeux puis remarqua les visages de ces deux amies.

\- Vous en faites une tête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?

\- Oh rien, on ne faisait que…

\- J'allais demander à Lucy si elle voulait bien s'entraîner avec moi une fois que je serai rétablie. Coupa la rousse.

\- Mais c'est génial! Toi qui voulais commencer à apprendre cette magie de transformation! Lança Mirajane tout enjouée.

\- J'accepte à une seule condition. Répondit Lucy encore plus nerveuse.

\- Laquelle?

Lucy regarda à l'endroit d'Erza qui prit une bouchée de son fraisier.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi pour les prochains jours. Finit-elle par dire sans même avoir pris un moment pour respirer.

À ce moment précis, Erza manqua de s'étouffer avec son fraisier tandis que Mirajane poussa un cri avant de tomber au sol.

\- Mira !?

Celle qui venait de causer ce choc se dépêcha de regarder de l'autre côté du bar et put y voir Mira qui souriait comme une idiote.

\- Ça va, j'ai seulement glissée. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton bien trop heureux.

« Très bien… » Pensa Lucy qui redirigea son regard vers Erza qui tentait de récupérer son souffle.

\- Alors? Demanda-t-elle à l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Je, je…

Durant ce moment d'hésitation, Mira s'était relevée subtilement et regardait en alternance ces deux amies.

« Dit quelque chose Erza! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'embarrasse en ce moment à hésiter! »

\- Je veux dire, oui. J'accepte.

\- Génial! S'écria la démone qui fit sursauter les deux autres mages qui n'avaient guère remarqué sa présence. Maintenant, il se fait tard. Je vais fermer le bar et toi Lucy, pourrais-tu aider Erza à retourner à l'infirmerie?

« Elle n'en manque pas une… » Pensa la chevalière qui termina son fraisier au même moment.

\- D'a-d'accord…

Comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, Lucy posa le bras gauche d'Erza contre sa nuque puis elle posa sa main droite autour de son corps. Au signal de la blonde, elles se mirent en marche jusqu'à la chambre se trouvant un peu plus loin sous les yeux rêveurs de Mirajane.

De sa main libre, Lucy tourna la poignée argentée puis poussa la porte. Elle zieuta la pièce rapidement et pu y voir le mobilier déplacé.

\- Comment se fait-il que tout soit déplacé?

\- Je m'en suis servie pour marcher.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever toute seule… Tu aurais pu tomber. C'est évident que tu n'es même pas en mesure de marcher seule a en juger par ce bordel.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant. Répondit Erza qui jeta un coup à celle qui se trouvait tout près.

« Elle semble devenue tout soudainement sérieuse, totalement l'inverse de tout à l'heure… »

Lorsqu'elles furent près du lit, Lucy retira le bras d'Erza autour de sa nuque puis l'aida à s'asseoir. Bien que la rousse grimaça de douleur, Lucy l'aida à reposer son dos contre le matelas puis lui remonta les jambes. Délicatement, elle couvrit le corps d'Erza puis alla remplir le verre d'eau vide qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais me demander? Lança finalement Lucy qui brisa le silence.

\- Tu t'attendais à autre chose?

\- N-non… Susurra-t-elle tout en touchant tendrement ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend… »

Le verre d'eau plein entre ses mains, elle alla le déposer là où elle l'avait pris un peu plus tôt.

\- Fais de beaux rêves Erza. Dit-elle en rejoignant la porte.

\- Toi aussi Lucy… Murmura Erza une fois la blonde partit.

Quelques heures plus tard…

\- Lucy… Lucy...!

Elle pouvait entendre son nom, mais elle était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Quel heure est-il...? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Huit heures! Je croyais qu'on devait aller déjeuner à la guilde ce matin? Répondit Natsu.

\- Lucy ne se réveille pas parce qu'elle a fait la fête cette nuit! Lança Happy tout fier de ses propos.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, la blonde ouvrit grand ses yeux, se demandant comment pouvait-il être au courant de son escapade nocturne.

\- Vraiment? Demanda le rosé qui ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

Rapidement, Lucy se redressa tout en tentant de replacer ses longs cheveux dorés.

\- J'avais oublié mes clés à la guilde et lorsque je suis arrivée, Mira n'était pas partie, elle m'a donc proposée de prendre un verre.

\- Pourtant quand elle marchait cette nuit, je suis sûr que j'ai vu ses…

\- Happy! S'écria la constellationniste à la grande surprise des deux garçons. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Natsu maintenant? J'irai vous rejoindre une fois que je serai prête, ce ne sera bien long. Termina-t-elle.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Lucy? Tu as l'air plus étrange qu'à l'habitude?

\- Oui, ça va, c'est seulement la fatigue. Répondit-elle en lui embrassant la joue. Je vous rejoins très bientôt, d'accord?

Le rosé lui sourit aussitôt, acquiesçant sur le champ puis sortit par la fenêtre, accompagné de son fidèle compagnon.

Enfin seule, Lucy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais pourquoi suis-je devenue si nerveuse à propos de tout ça? J'aurais pu lui dire la vérité, non? Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir savoir ce qu'Erza voulait me dire… » Pensa Lucy qui commençait à ne plus se reconnaître.

Bien qu'elle aurait voulu restée au lit encore quelques heures, elle se leva puis se prépara comme elle l'avait dit à Natsu. Contrairement à cette nuit, lorsqu'elle se retrouva à l'extérieur, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, les citoyens de la ville marchaient en grands nombres dans les rues, le parc était bondé d'enfants ainsi que de personnes âgées et les gondoles avaient repris leur travail sur l'eau du canal.

\- Bon matin Lucy! Lança l'un des gondoliers qui passait près d'elle.

\- À vous aussi!

« Erza devrait pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie aujourd'hui en temps normal… Je n'ai rien préparé pour les jours à venir. Attend un peu, pourquoi est-ce que je préparerais des choses? Je n'aurai pas besoin de passer mes nuits chez elle et puis il y a Natsu… »

\- Vraiment Lucy, tu te compliques beaucoup trop l'esprit… Soupira la blonde de découragement.

\- Lu-chan?

\- Levy !? Lança Lucy qui sursauta lorsque la bleutée la nomma.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais arrêter au beau milieu de la rue?

\- Je réfléchissais et ensuite je me suis arrêtée pour… Elle ignorait quoi lui répondre, pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée? Elle l'ignorait.

\- Es-tu sûre que tout va bien Lu-chan?

\- Oui, il s'agit simplement de ma tête qui me joue des tours…

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider? Demanda Levy qui semblait inquiète.

\- Merci, mais tout va bien! Allons rejoindre les autres. Répondit Lucy qui semblait avoir repris contrôle de son esprit.

Les deux meilleures amies finirent donc le trajet ensemble à se raconter les déboires de leur copain. Elles ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la guilde en un rien de temps qui était étrangement tranquille. Au babillard à mission, se trouvait Gray et Natsu, Mirajane se trouvait déjà derrière le bar à la grande surprise de Lucy et plus loin se trouvait Cana, Lisanna, Wendy, Charuru et Happy.

\- Où est Gajeel? Je croyais que tu allais le rejoindre. Lança Lucy qui ne voyait pas le dragon slayer de fer.

\- Il est partit s'entraîner avec Lily puisque j'avais promis à Mira de l'aider pour le bar en début d'avant-midi.

\- Je vais te laisser travailler dans ce cas, j'ai promis à Natsu de prendre le déjeuner avec lui. Répondit Lucy qui la salua avant de rejoindre le rosé.

Elle passa sa main contre son dos avant de lui donner un léger baiser sur la joue.

\- Alors? Ça n'a pas été trop difficile de m'attendre avant de manger?

\- Ce qui a été le plus difficile s'est d'être loin de toi si longtemps. Rétorqua aussitôt Natsu qui la prit contre son corps.

\- Je vais partir avant de ramollir comme vous deux. Je t'attends devant, ne traîne pas. Lança Gray.

\- Pourquoi t'attend-il? Ne me dit pas que vous avez décidé de vous affronter… Tu sais bien que le maître ne sera pas d'accord et vous finirai puni.

Le rosé ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle le connaissait par cœur, mais cette fois-ci, sa raison était bonne.

_\- _Gray et moi avons reçu une demande de mission nous demandant de rejoindre Fiore. Le roi en personne tient à nous parler!

\- Et vous devez partir maintenant?

\- Oui, aimerais-tu nous accompagner? Happy sera aussi du voyage! Demanda le rosé tout sourire.

\- Cette mission est destinée à vous deux, je vais rester ici.

\- Tu en es sûre?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde doute autant de mes réponses… »

\- Oui! J'en profiterai pour m'entraîner un peu. Répondit Lucy qui serra Natsu dans ses bras. On déjeunera ensemble à ton retour.

D'un sourire, Natsu l'embrassa puis appela Happy qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Tous deux allèrent rejoindre Gray qui discutait avec Juvia. Celui-ci lui dit au revoir puis les trois mages franchirent les portes de la guilde n'allant revenir que dans quelques jours.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit pour Erza? »

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici si tôt. Lança Mirajane qui avait rejoint la blonde.

\- Oh… C'est parce que je devais prendre le déjeuner avec Natsu, mais comme il vient de partir pour quelques jours, je vais aller rejoindre Erza.

\- Allez-vous aller chez toi ou bien chez Erza?

\- Chez Erza, elle sera mieux dans ses affaires j'imagine.

\- Mais ne seriez-vous pas plus tranquille chez toi? À Fairy hills, il y a toutes les femmes de la guilde, c'est plutôt bruyant comme endroit. Si Erza doit se reposer, elle sera mieux chez toi, non? Ajouta Mirajane qui lui sourit.

\- Umm… Je, je crois… Répondit Lucy qui devenu indécise.

\- Je te laisse aller chercher notre chère Erza! Je vous ai fait un petit sac avec quelques repas, n'oublie pas de le prendre en quittant, il est au bout du bar. Lança la démone qui alla rejoindre Levy.

« Elle mijote quelque chose… Elle est trop joyeuse, trop impliquée dans cette histoire. Je vais devoir la garder à l'œil. »

Lucy se retrouva rapidement face à la chambre où Erza se trouvait, mais s'arrêta. Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait tout drôle, mais n'était pas en mesure d'identifier pourquoi. Elle s'était surprise à penser à Erza quelques fois et même à leur baiser datant de plusieurs années. Un baiser qui ne signifiait rien bien sûr, c'était l'accord, bien qu'elles n'en avaient jamais parlé. Mais pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi tomber sur la robe de la pièce maintenant? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais remarqué avant? Chaque jour elle s'habillait à l'aide de cette armoire et jamais cette robe ne lui avait sautée aux yeux. Pourquoi tant de questions? Pourquoi se souciait-elle de tous ces petits détails soudainement? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

« Même si je réfléchis pendant des heures, ça ne servirait à rien… » Soupira la blonde qui entra dans la chambre.

La mage à la chevelure écarlate se trouvait debout près d'une fenêtre. Elle semblait regarder à l'horizon bien que la vue ne donnait que sur un banc dans la cours de la guilde.

\- Erza?

Le regard absent de la mage reprit vie lorsqu'elle vu la constellationniste à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Lucy, je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt. Je t'aurais cru au lit.

\- Pour être honnête, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas promis à Natsu de prendre le déjeuner avec lui… Commença la blonde qui passa sa main dans sa chevelure dorée.

\- Il t'a posé un lapin? Si tu veux, je peux aller le voir et lui rappeler ce qu'un bon copain doit faire. Répondit Erza qui s'avança péniblement vers son amie.

Lucy se mit à rire pour finir par lui sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir.

\- Et tu comptes faire comment? Tu marches comme une de ces vieilles personnes. Ricana la blonde.

\- Hey! Ne sous-estime pas ma force, je marche peut-être au ralenti, mais je peux très bien...!

Erza pu ressentir un choc qui l'inccommoda juste assez pour perdre pieds. Rapidement, Lucy se précipita au-devant, agrippa ses bras fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Pour l'instant, tu devrais être plus prudente… Murmura Lucy qui ne lâcha pas la rousse du regard.

\- Oui… Rétorqua la chevalière qui détourna les yeux la première.

Voyant sa réaction, Lucy retira ses mains pour les placer derrière son dos. Elle commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts ne sachant comment elle devait lui demander ce qui lui tracassait l'esprit.

\- Natsu et Happy sont partis en mission pour quelques jours… Bredouilla la constellationniste.

\- Tu n'es pas partit avec eux? Je croyais que vous étiez inséparable en ce qui concerne les missions.

\- La mission s'adressait plus à lui et Gray donc… Et je m'étais engagée à prendre soin de toi alors…

\- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau, tu n'es pas obligée de t'occuper de moi. Coupa Erza qui reprit un air plus sérieux.

\- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Désolée, je m'exprime mal. Rétorqua la blonde qui posa ses yeux au sol.

\- Lucy...?

L'interpellée releva ses grands yeux noisettes en direction de celle qui l'observait depuis un moment déjà.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour t'écouter. Finit-elle par lui dire.

\- Je sais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis de la sorte, c'est stupide.

\- Je ne te trouve pas stupide Lucy, au contraire, tu es une personne intelligente, pleine de bonté, aimante…

Erza s'arrêta, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Soudainement nerveuse, elle se mit à regarder dans toutes les directions possibles sauf vers celle qui continuait de la regarder.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je voulais juste te remonter le moral. Finit par dire Erza qui senti sa température monter en flèche.

\- Je sais, merci Erza.

La rousse lui adressa un sourire timide puis lui demanda si elle était prête à partir. Lucy acquiesça puis prit place auprès de son amie pour la soutenir durant le trajet. Se retrouvant désormais dans la salle commune, Lucy n'oublia pas de prendre le sac de ration dont Mira lui avait fait part puis reprit la route avec Erza.

\- Lucy! Erza! S'écria la démone qui alla les rejoindre un sac à la main.

Les deux jeunes mages s'arrêtèrent se demandant bien ce que Mirajane pouvait vouloir.

\- J'ai oublié de vous donner ça aussi! Il s'agit de quelques pâtisseries. Lança-t-elle en regardant vers Erza.

\- Merci Mira, j'ai déjà hâte de les manger.

\- Alors, avez-vous décidé où vous alliez vivre durant ces prochains jours? Demanda-t-elle changeant complètement de sujet.

\- Où nous allons vivre...? Répéta la rousse qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Oui! Avec Natsu et Happy qui sont partit quelques jours, l'appartement de Lucy est vide! Je pense réellement que cet endroit est mieux que ta chambre à Fairy Hills, Erza. Commença la démone. Lucy sera dans ces affaires et ne sera pas gênée de fouiller et pourra mieux prendre soin de toi. Termina-t-elle d'un grand sourire.

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Lucy remercia rapidement Mirajane avant de sortir avec Erza.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de toute ma vie… » Se dit la blonde qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

\- Désolée Erza… Mira peut être quelques fois…

\- Intense. Répondit la rousse qui poussa un léger soupire.

Voyant le regard découragé d'Erza, Lucy resta silencieuse. Elle n'allait pas lui proposer de venir à son appartement puisque si elle l'avait voulu elle l'aur…

\- Lucy.

\- Oui? Répondit-elle timidement.

\- À propos de ce que Mira a dit dans la guilde… Tu en penses quoi?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Serais-tu plus à l'aise si on allait chez toi? Si c'est le cas, ça me va. Je ne serai pas là bien longtemps, seulement un jour ou deux, ensuite j'irai mieux.

« J'ai bien compris ton message Mira, mais tu aurais pu le faire autrement… » Pensa Erza durant l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée… Tu sais que Mira aime bien rajouter de l'ampleur à tout. Réussit à dire Lucy sous l'effet de la nervosité.

\- Allons à ton appartement, ce sera mieux. Répondit Erza qui lui adressa un sourire.

\- Très bien… Une fois à la maison, j'irai te chercher quelques vêtements et ta brosse à dent, d'accord?

\- Merci Lucy.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, vraiment…

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail continuèrent leur route en silence, profitant de ce beau temps ainsi que la fraîcheur de l'air. Bien qu'elles restèrent silencieuses, Erza ne s'empêcha pas de regarder de temps en temps vers Lucy qui était si près d'elle. Chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur elle, elle pouvait ressentir une étrange sensation lui parcourir le corps puis se diriger droit au cœur. La même sensation que lui avait produit leur premier baiser.

Ce qui devait prendre une dizaine de minutes d'ordinaire en prit une trentaine. Il faut dire que Lucy devait porter la moitié du poids d'Erza en plus du sien. Toutefois, le plus pénible fut de monter les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Chaque mouvement qu'Erza devait faire était suivit d'un grognement de douleur.

\- Nous y sommes Erza, tu vas pouvoir te reposer une fois entrée. Lança Lucy qui ouvrit la porte.

Doucement, elle déposa la rousse sur le lit puis en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'allonge un peu? Mon corps me fait atrocement mal. Demanda la chevalière qui se tenait l'abdomen.

\- Bien sûr! Attends, je vais t'aider.

Lucy se rapprocha puis lui tint le dos afin de la coucher le plus lentement possible. Lorsque son corps toucha le drap, elle retira sa main, puis la couvrit avec la couverture.

\- Je vais en profiter pour aller prendre tes affaires, as-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier?

\- Non, rien de spécial.

Ayant la confirmation d'Erza, Lucy entreprit le pas vers la sortie et put entendre un merci qui la fit sourire tout juste avant de quitter l'appartement.

Lucy refit le même trajet, la menant vers la guilde, toutefois, elle alla prendre le chemin à gauche qui allait la mener tout en haut de la côte.

Elle ne souvenait plus quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. La bâtisse se ressemblait encore malgré la récente construction de celle-ci dû à l'attaque de Tartaros.

« J'espère seulement que l'intérieur ressemble à celui d'avant, sinon je risque de prendre un certain à trouver les chambres d'Erza… »

Heureusement, il y avait un tableau à l'entrée indiquant l'adresse de chacune ainsi que l'étage. Elle put donc se rendre à l'ascenseur qui l'amena jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle marcha quelques instants, passant devant quelques portes jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur celle de la chevalière.

« Je suis partie sans lui demander ses clés… Quelle idiote. »

Entretenant un petit espoir, elle tenta de tournée la poignée et à sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci suivit le mouvement pour ouvrir la porte.

« Elle n'était pas verrouillée… »

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, il n'y avait que des boites. La pièce était entièrement vide. Elle s'avança se disant que le reste de ses choses devait être dans les chambres en plus, mais il n'y avait rien. Seulement quelques boîtes. Aucune armure n'était exposée, il n'y avait pas de table à manger ni même de lit.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien placé? La construction est fini depuis près d'un mois… »

Elle décida de se rendre dans la salle de bain comme elle devait prendre la brosse à dent de son amie. Dès qu'elle entra, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du neuf, comme si personne n'avait utilisé cette pièce. Elle regarda près du lavabo et pu voir une brosse à dent toujours dans son emballage.

« C'est comme si elle ne vivait pas ici… Je sais bien qu'elle peut s'habiller depuis son univers parallèle, mais… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation, mais se dit qu'Erza avait sûrement une bonne raison à tout ça. Elle allait le lui demander en arrivant, si elle y arrivait bien sûr.

La brosse en dent en main, elle alla fouiller quelques boîtes à la recherche de vêtements pour dormir. Au bout d'un moment à chercher, elle trouva quelques longs chandails ainsi que des shorts.

« Ça devrait suffire pour le moment. »

Pendant ce temps, appartement de Lucy…

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle parlait de passer la nuit avec moi au départ. Je croyais seulement qu'elle allait passer du temps avec moi dans la journée et partir pour la nuit… Quand Mira nous a demandé où est-ce que l'on allait vivre, mon cœur s'est arrêté un instant. »

Erza ferma ses yeux, tentant de tout sortir de sa tête. Elle devait arrêter de penser à Lucy de la sorte, elle devait oublier tous ses souvenirs, elle devait arrêter de l'aimer pour le bien de Lucy ainsi que de Natsu.

« Je dois me préoccuper d'elle comme une amie le ferait, rien de plus. Une fois cette situation réglée, je reprendrai mon comportement d'avant. Si j'ai été en mesure de le faire si longtemps, je le peux encore. »

Gardant ses yeux fermés, Erza senti le sommeil l'envahir. Celui-ci tentait de lui dire qu'elle avait trop forcé un peu plus tôt. Incapable de lutter, Erza sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Erza! Je suis là. Lança Lucy qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Toutefois, la chevalière dormait profondément. Lucy posa délicatement le sac qu'elle tenait en main sur la table afin de ne pas la réveiller. La blonde profita de cet instant pour déballer les deux sacs de nourriture donnés plus tôt par Mirajane. Il y avait plusieurs sushis, quelques onigris, des brochettes de poulets, des fraisiers et une tarte aux pommes. Assez de nourriture pour les nourrir pour trois à quatre jours, bien plus que ce qui ne leur fallait.

« Elle a toujours pris soin de nous… Je ne la remercierai jamais assez. » Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Une fois le tout rangé, elle prit place sur une chaise non loin d'Erza qui somnolait toujours. Elle l'observait, regardant son corps respirer puis vint à fixer le visage de son amie.

« Tu n'imaginerais jamais qu'elle puisse détruire des montagnes lorsque tu la regardes dormir… Elle pourrait presque paraître fragile. La voir comme ça me rappel la fois où elle a arrêté Jupiter à elle seule. Elle a dormi pendant près d'une semaine et chaque jour j'allais lui rendre visite… » Se rappela la constellationniste qui poussa un petit rire.

\- Ça me paraît si loin… Murmura-t-elle.

Voyant bien qu'Erza n'allait pas se réveiller avant un moment, elle décida d'aller prendre un bain. Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude un moment pendant qu'elle retira ses vêtements et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon bien haut. L'eau à ras bord, elle ferma la valve puis s'enfonça dans ce qui lui fit un bien fou.

\- C'est si bon… Je sens tous les muscles de mon corps se relâcher.

« Il va falloir qu'Erza prenne un bain elle aussi… Est-ce que je vais devoir la laver moi-même !? » À cette idée, le visage entier de Lucy vira au rouge et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur de l'eau.

Oui, elle avait déjà vu Erza toute nue quelques fois lorsqu'elles étaient aux sources chaudes, mais il y avait d'autre monde, jamais elle n'avait été seul avec elle. Et même ça, elle pouvait le gérer, mais devoir frotter son corps… Elle n'allait jamais y arriver. Simplement l'idée la rendait inapte à bouger.

Voulant reprendre ces esprits, elle s'envoya de l'eau au visage puis tapota ses joues.

« Arrête de penser aussi bizarrement veux-tu !? Ressaisis-toi! »

Erza devait certainement être réveillée à cette heure, elle se dépêcha donc à finir puis s'habilla rapidement d'un chandail pourpre et d'un short noir. Comme elle l'avait pensé, la rousse avait les yeux ouverts. Elle s'était légèrement redressée puis regardait par la fenêtre collée au lit.

\- Hey Erza… Lança faiblement la constellationniste.

\- Il fait si beau dehors, dommage qu'on doive rester à l'intérieur. Je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose. Répondit-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, Lucy grimpa sur le lit puis étira son corps qui passa par-dessus Erza qui ne manqua pas de rougir pour finalement tourner la manivelle afin que la fenêtre s'ouvre.

\- Et voilà! Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir sentir l'ai frais! Ajouta la blonde qui lui sourit une fois de retour sur pied.

\- Tu trouves toujours un moyen de résoudre chaque problème.

\- J'essaie, il y a toujours une solution face à un problème, peu importe lequel.

« J'aimerais que ce soit vrai… » Pensa Erza.

\- Tu dois avoir raison. Répondit-elle en se souvenant de ce qu'elle s'était dit un peu plus tôt.

\- Parlant de problème… Commença Lucy qui semblait un peu plus nerveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Lorsque je suis passée chez toi, il n'y avait rien. Pas de lit, pas de chaise, ni de table, rien…

Lucy releva ses yeux vers Erza qui n'avait aucune réaction.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a rien chez toi Erza?

\- Simplement parce que j'ai enchaîné les missions les unes après les autres. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'installer convenablement.

Lucy se sentit soudainement mal, sachant très bien pourquoi elle avait fait mission après mission.

\- C'est de ma faute… Murmura la blonde.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

\- Si tu n'avais pas voulu m'acheter ce livre, tu n'aurais pas passé des mois à dormir partout sauf chez toi.

\- J'en avais envie Lucy.

\- Et si je n'avais pas eu ce livre, tu seras en parfaite santé en ce moment même…

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu es en train de chercher un coupable alors qu'il n'y en a pas. Nous choisissons nos propres actions pour des raisons qui nous sont importantes. Répondit Erza tout doucement.

\- Acheter un livre qui vaut des millions pour un simple merci ne me paraît pas si raisonnable…

« Si tu savais la véritable raison, tu voudrais fuir… »

\- Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'un simple merci. C'est une reconnaissance pour l'éternité.

Le ton calme et doux de la chevalière apaisa les remords qu'éprouvaient Lucy depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- J'ai simplement l'impression que je n'amène que problème par-dessus problème. Lança faiblement la blonde.

\- Nous avons tous déjà ressentit ça une fois dans nos vies, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'attaque de Phantom Lord, l'île Galuna ou bien du moment lorsque Laxus a voulu détruire la guilde? Si je n'avais pas été là, c'est événement ne se serait pas produit.

\- Premièrement, la rencontre de Phantom Lord nous a donné deux nouveaux membres dans notre famille et regarde aujourd'hui à quel point Levy est heureuse et même Gray. L'île de Galuna était certainement la faute à Natsu, il serait tout de même parti et nous avons pu sauver Leon et les autres. Pour ce qui est de Laxus, il l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre, il n'allait pas bien dans ce temps-là, il aurait éclaté tôt ou tard.

\- Erza… Murmura Lucy qui se mit à avoir les yeux humides. Dé-désolée, je me plains alors que je devrais m'occuper de toi.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais que t'excuser depuis le début de la journée, ça ne te ressemble pas Lucy. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Ce n'est rien… J'imagine que c'est la fatigue ou bien la peur de te perdre. Répondit la blonde qui essuya ses yeux avec ses paumes de main.

« Peur de me perdre… » Se dit Erza qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on regarde ce livre ensemble? Lança la rousse qui voulut changer les idées de son amie.

\- Quoi? Maintenant?

\- Pourquoi pas, nous avons du temps avant de souper, non? Profitons-en pour lire ce que tu n'as pas encore lu.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Lucy qui alla chercher son livre bien ranger dans le tiroir de son bureau dans le coin de son appartement.

Elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre Erza dans le lit puis l'ouvrit là où elle se trouvait.

\- Alors tu vois, Loki et moi avons lu le chapitre parlant d'une connexion avec l'esprit et d'une forte maîtrise de sa puissance magique. Nous avons médité des heures dans la forêt l'autre jour, mais ça n'a rien donné. C'est là que nous sommes venus à une certaine conclusion.

\- Laquelle? Demanda Erza qui était obnubilée par la mage.

\- Le livre souhaite nous tester avant de nous autoriser à utiliser cette magie.

\- Vous tester? Comment?

\- Je l'ignore…

\- La réponse doit être tout près, il suffit de savoir lire entre les lignes. Encouragea Erza.

Elles passèrent une heure à lire et à sous-entendre des options possibles. Bien qu'elles n'allaient pas pouvoir essayer dû à l'était d'Erza, elles s'étaient entendues pour travailler sans relâche jusqu'à ce que Lucy arrive à réaliser la compétence Stardress.

Grâce à Mirajane, le souper des deux mages fut prêt en quelques secondes seulement. Lucy avait donné quelques options à Erza qui avait choisis les sushis. Ça se mangeait si facilement qu'Erza pu manger en restant dans le lit tandis que Lucy s'était installée sur la chaise tout près.

\- Récemment, je cherchais un objet en particulier et je suis tombée sur cette vieille robe que Rabian m'avait donné après la pièce. Lança Lucy qui ne savait pas pourquoi elle ramenait ce sujet à jour.

\- Je me souviens, il n'a pas voulu faire de représentation supplémentaire après la première, disant qu'un chef d'œuvre n'arrivait qu'une fois. Répondit Erza qui se mit à sourire.

\- Et il avait raison, encore aujourd'hui, j'entends des gens parler de cette pièce. Ils ont tous apprécié ce prince Frederick. Ajouta Lucy qui jeta un regard rapide ver la rousse.

\- Le prince n'aurait rien été sans la princesse. Je pense que tu décides d'entendre ce que tu veux.

\- Ça, c'est un secret. Répondit la blonde d'un regard amusé.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais gardé cette robe après tout ce temps.

\- Il s'agit d'un bon souvenir… Commença Lucy qui inconsciemment posa son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur.

\- Lucy?

\- Oui! Répondit-elle, reprenant enfin ses esprits.

\- Tu semblais être prise dans tes pensées…

\- Oui, désolée, c'est qu'il a tant de bons souvenirs que je me demandais lequel était mon préféré.

\- Et quel est celui qui te reste le plus en mémoire?

\- Il s'agit de… Il s'agit de…

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Lucy! Tu commences le bal en parlant de cette pièce et ensuite tu te met dans le pétrin avec ce souvenir! Tu ne peux pas lui dire que ce baiser t'a marqué! Tu ne peux pas! Alors trouve une échappatoire et vite! »

\- En fait, j'hésite entre deux! Dès que j'aurai une réponse je te le dirai! Lança la blonde qui lui sourit.

\- Qu'elles sont ces deux souvenirs?

\- Ah! Il faut changer ton bandage et vérifier tes écchymoses. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord?

\- D'accord…

« C'était moins une… Maintenant réfléchis avant de parler et tout ira bien. Pense à Natsu! »

Lucy débarrassa Erza puis mit tout dans le lave-vaisselle avant d'aller chercher une trousse de soin dans la salle de bain.

\- Alors… Allonge-toi doucement que je regarde. Demanda la blonde qui ouvrit la trousse au même moment.

Erza fit ce que Lucy demanda, puis releva difficilement son chandail noir.

\- Attends, laisse-moi t'aider.

La blonde agrippa le bas du chandail puis le releva jusqu'au-dessous de sa poitrine. Elle regarda le corps de la rousse ne manquant aucun détail. Elle vit les nombreuses ecchymoses ainsi que quelques marques jusqu'à ce que ces yeux noisettes fixe le bandage se trouvant à droite sous la poitrine de la rousse. Le tissu autrefois blanc était marqué par le sang d'Erza qui avait séché. Délicatement, Lucy décolla le bandage puis put voir la plaie cousue. Elle semblait guérir sans problème, mais avait quelques rougeurs qui l'entouraient.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Lucy attrapa un chiffon qu'elle humidifia à l'aide d'alcool.

\- Ça ne te fera pas du bien, mais je veux m'assurer que tout soit bien désinfecté avant de te remettre un bandage.

\- Ça me fait penser à lorsque nous étions dans cette cabane. Lança Erza pour détendre l'Atmosphère.

\- Heureusement, pour cette fois-ci, nous sommes hors de danger. Termina Lucy qui déposa le chiffon contre la blessure.

Erza grogna durant plusieurs secondes fermant à la fois ces yeux. Lucy continua de tapoter la blessure, se perdant dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle regarda le corps de son amie.

« C'est comme la dernière fois… »

Un grognement provenant d'Erza lui fit reprendre ces esprits, elle se secoua rapidement la tête, se disant d'arrêter ses bêtises et de rester concentrée. Lorsqu'elle retira le chiffon, elle plaça un nouveau bandage puis le colla à l'aide de ruban adhésif pour la peau.

\- Et voilà, c'est terminé. Dit-elle en redescendant son chandail.

\- Merci. Lança la chevalière entre deux souffles.

Des sourires se firent échanger ainsi que des regards tendres. L'une des deux était amoureuse de l'autre tandis que la seconde ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait plus fort lorsqu'elle se trouvait près d'elle. Qui allait s'exprimer en premier? Qui allait prendre les devants en premier?

« Si elle continue à me regarder ainsi, je ne serai plus en mesure de tenir cette promesse que je me suis faites… »

« J'ai l'impression que… Je me sens aussi nerveuse que le jour où Natsu m'a demandé de sortir… Le seul problème est qu'il ne s'agit pas de Natsu en face de moi… »

* * *

**Alors? Avez-vous un avis? Un opinion? Quelque chose à dire? **

**Peu importe ce que s'est, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir de vos nouvelles. **

**Merci pour tout!**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine :)**


	7. Confession sabotée

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je m'étais accordée une petite pause de deux semaines avant de reprendre mon écriture, mais me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Rainetteyuri : Allô ^^ Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier. Mirajane pourrait être décrite par une personne qui observe beaucoup trop et qui comprend tout beaucoup trop vite. J'aime bien ta précision concernant le docteur, il ne fallait surtout pas l'oublier! ;) Pour ce qui est du contrôle, je pense que c'est quelque chose de difficile à faire et encore plus lorsque tu es avec cette personne 24/24. Lucy va devoir démêler cet énorme casse-tête avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Natsu est un cas unique, il réagira donc de même. Levy est rapide d'esprit, mais pas autant que Mira pour ce qui est de l'amour. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de commenter malgré ton temps chargé. Bonne lecture ^^**

**Haru : Hola Haru, aún puedes comentar incluso si no tienes una cuenta registrada. Gracias por leer y comentar mi historia. Gracias por el cumplido, con este tipo de comentario, no puedo parar así. Buena lectura! ^^ P.s : Lo siento si hay algunos errores, mi español no es el mejor**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Confession sabotée**

Elle était assise sur une chaise dans la salle à manger, fixant le corps de la chevalière endormi. Le soleil commençait à se lever, indiquant à Lucy qu'il était encore très tôt. Sa nuit de sommeil avait été écourtée puisque sa tête ne voulait rien savoir de se reposer. Elle ne cessait de revivre ce moment qui l'avait marqué et déstabilisé. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent? Devait-elle en parler à Erza? Ou bien faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu? Après tout, on peut dire n'importe quoi lorsque l'on rêve. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elles sont vrai. C'est ce qu'elle tentait de se convaincre depuis quelques heures déjà.

« Tout de même… Ces mots signifient bien quelque chose… » Pensa la constellationniste qui ferma ses yeux.

_Quelques_ heures plus tôt…

_Lorsque Lucy avait pansé la blessure d'Erza, elles vécurent un moment de silence, chacune réfléchissant à ce qu'elles devaient faire ou dire. Erza fixait Lucy d'un regard tendre ce qui la rendit plus timide qu'à l'habitude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner ses yeux de ceux de la rousse. _

_\- Lucy._

_Elle ne pouvait pas éviter son regard plus longtemps, qu'allait-elle penser? Après tout, elles étaient amies, elle n'avait pas à être timide. Cette sensation qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine devait être dû à la fatigue. C'est ce qui devait la rendre si perdu émotionnellement. _

_\- Oui?_

_Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur ceux de la chevalière à nouveau. _

_\- Tu veux bien m'aider à me lever?_

_\- O-oui… _

_Sans attendre, elle releva Erza qui ronchonna quelque peu dû à la douleur puis resta debout à la supporter. _

_\- Je peux me tenir seule tu sais. Tu vas finir par te faire mal à supporter autant mon poids. _

_\- Je suis prête à te supporter autant qu'il le faut. Répondit la blonde._

_Lucy put sentir le souffle de la chevalière lui parcourir le cou. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et tomba face à face avec la mage. Elle était si près, mais Lucy pouvait ressentir qu'elles étaient si loin à la fois. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle le savait. _

_Au bout d'un moment, de petites rougeurs furent leur apparition sur les joues rosées de Lucy. _

_\- Tu parlais un peu plus tôt de bons souvenirs concernant la pièce. Débuta Erza. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire le mien. _

_\- J'ignorais que tu en avais un en particulier. Lança bêtement Lucy. _

_\- Ce souvenir… Fait partit de ce que j'ai de plus précieux. _

_\- Vraiment… Murmura la blonde._

_De sa main libre, Erza frotta sa tête semblant chercher ses mots. Elle ne regardait plus en direction de Lucy, mais bien un peu partout à la fois. _

_\- En fait, je m'étais dit de garder tout ça pour moi, mais c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. _

_\- Que veux-tu dire par là?_

_Erza prit une grande inspiration puis reprit la parole. _

_\- Dis-moi Lucy._

_Celle-ci continua de regarder la rousse._

_\- Crois-tu qu'en amour tout est permis?_

_\- Je crois que lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un du plus profond de notre cœur, aucune limite n'est infranchissable. Répondit doucement Lucy. _

_\- Comme tu aimes Natsu?_

_\- Oui… Murmura-t-elle. _

_Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la chevalière. Toutefois, il ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'elle lui adressait habituellement. _

_\- Lorsque tu auras choisi ton souvenir préféré, je te dirai le mien. Termina Erza. _

_Son attitude venait de changer complètement. Elle demanda à Lucy de l'aider à se rendre à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle semblait bien mieux qu'avant. Comme le temps se faisait tard, Erza lui demanda de l'aider à se coucher. _

_C'est à ce moment que tout s'était corsé. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient l'une à côté de l'autre dans le lit. Erza ne bougeait pas puisque chaque mouvement ressemblait à un coup de poing en plein ventre. Lucy regardait discrètement vers son amie qui avait les yeux fermés face au plafond. Est-ce qu'elle dormait déjà? Était-elle en colère? Oui, elle paraissait tout à fait bien lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de travers?_

_Lucy ne ferma pas l'œil pendant quelques heures, ne faisant que réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vînt la surprendre. _

_\- Lucy…_

_Celle-ci se retourna, mais ne pouvait voir que l'ombre de la chevalière. Depuis quand était-elle réveillée?_

_\- Oui...? Dit-elle calmement. _

_Aucune réponse ne fut donnée. Erza resta silencieuse._

_« Elle doit dormir… »_

_\- Je… Je…_

_« Depuis quand parle-t-elle dans son sommeil...? » _

_\- Je t'aime… Susurra Erza _

_« Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire !? »_

_\- Erza? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Demanda Lucy qui avait soudainement chaud. _

_\- Hmm… _

_\- Erza? Redemanda Lucy. _

_Mais plus rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle resta muette le reste de la nuit. Laissant ainsi Lucy prise dans ses pensées. _

Présent…

À cette pensée, Lucy enfouie son visage dans ses mains et devint toute rouge.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je ne sais plus quoi penser… »

Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un mot d'affection entre amie? Est-ce qu'Erza était du genre à le dire aux autres pour démontrer qu'elle tenait à eux? Elle ne le croyait pas, Erza n'était pas vraiment de ce genre. Elle avait toujours été plus réservé pour tout ce qui touchait les émotions humaines. Depuis l'inauguration de la guilde, elle était différente. En fait, depuis le combat contre Tartaros, Erza ne se ressemblait plus.

« Je suis incapable de dire pourquoi, mais je le sais… Il se passe quelque chose et elle tente de me le cacher. Je vais tout faire pour savoir ce que s'est. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber. Ce je t'aime, je veux y comprendre le sens… »

\- Lucy, est-ce que tout va bien?

Le visage toujours entre ses mains, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seul en ce matin de printemps.

\- O-Oui! Je pensais seulement à ce qu'on pourrait bien faire aujourd'hui. Lança la constellationniste qui releva son visage pour lui sourire.

« Je ne vais pas lui parler de ce que j'ai entendu maintenant. Il se peut que ce je t'aime ne m'était pas destiné, ce qui serait sensé puisque je suis avec Natsu et Erza le sait… »

\- Ce semble bien pénible comme réflexion. Répondit Erza qui s'était redressée.

\- Tu arrives à te relever toute seule? Ça veut dire que tu vas mieux!

La chevalière lui adressa un sourire, effectivement, elle allait mieux et tout ça grâce à Lucy.

\- Je serais encore dans cette forêt si cela n'avait pas été de toi. Il est évident que je vais reprendre mes forces plus rapidement avec toi à mes côtés.

\- Ne flatte pas trop mon égo, je vais finir comme Gildarts. Lança Lucy qui se mit à rire.

\- C'est Cana qui ne sera pas contente. Un Gildarts pour elle est bien assez.

\- Parlant de Cana, tu viens de me donner une idée pour notre journée.

\- Laquelle? Demanda la chevalière bien curieuse.

\- Pourquoi ne pas inviter les filles à venir ici en début d'après-midi?

\- J'imagine que tu as une idée en tête?

\- Peut-être bien. Termina la blonde qui se leva d'un bond, semblant avoir repris l'énergie qui lui manquait plus tôt.

Erza la regardait avec un air incompréhensif. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait? Son comportement avait radicalement changé en à peine deux minutes.

\- Laisse-moi te faire le petit déjeuner et ensuite j'irai avertir les autres à la guilde.

\- Très bien, j'en profiterai pour prendre un bain. Répondit la chevalière.

\- Tu es sûre? Tu seras en mesure de tout faire seule? Tu sais que je peux t'aider si jamais…

\- Tout ira bien. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je t'attendrai.

Lucy accepta malgré sa réticence. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus tout faire pour elle. Elle allait finir par mieux aller et pouvoir rentrer chez elle. La blonde ne tarda pas à préparer un bon déjeuner nutritif tout en gardant un œil sur Erza qui s'était levée pour la rejoindre en cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu as fait assez d'effort, laisse-moi faire le reste.

\- Je n'ai jamais été douée en cuisine, je voulais voir comment tu t'y prenais. Rétorqua la jeune femme rousse.

\- D'accord, mais prend appuie contre le comptoir, ça t'évitera de trop forcer.

Un sourire. C'est ce qu'elle eut droit de la part d'Erza. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse et fut donc, prise de surprise.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça?

\- C'est juste que je ne t'imaginais pas si…

\- Si?

\- Si autoritaire. Répondit-elle en riant.

\- N-non… Je ne suis pas autoritaire, je tiens seulement à ce que rien ne t'arrive et puis… Je crois qu'il s'agit simplement d'une conscience morale et...!

\- Je commence à croire que le rouge est une couleur prédominante chez toi. Coupa Erza qui la fixait.

Lucy savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Elle sentait son visage s'enflammer. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne faisait que ça, rougir.

\- C'est parce que tu t'amuses à jouer avec moi… Bredouilla la blonde.

Lucy avait détourné son regard, voulant ainsi dérougir quelque peu, mais pu sentir une main se poser sur sa tête.

« Malgré toutes ces années, ce n'est que maintenant que je remarque qu'elle est plus grande que moi. J'étais sûre qu'on était de la même grandeur… »

Désormais le regard de Lucy dans le sien, Erza prit la parole.

\- Il s'agissait d'un compliment. Le rouge te va bien. Termina-t-elle en passant sa main dans la chevelure blonde de la mage.

\- Tu recommences encore Erza…

\- Très bien, très bien. Je te laisse terminer tes œufs avant qu'ils ne calcinent. Lança la rousse qui lui sourit avant de se diriger vers une chaise un peu plus loin.

« Oh mince! »

« Dès qu'elle est près de moi, j'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle plus rien. Je sors des mots que je ne connaissais pas, je parle d'une drôle de manière et j'agis bizarrement. Cette promesse que je me suis faites sera plus difficile à tenir que je ne le pensais. »

Une heure plus tard…

Lucy venait d'ouvrir les portes de la guilde. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser et penser l'empêchant ainsi de voir venir Mirajane qui la salua.

\- Lucy?

\- Hein !? Répondit-elle en sursaut.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais ici.

\- Oh! En fait, je voulais te parler. Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir?

\- Bien sûr! Répondit l'aînée des Strauss qui alla prendre place sur une table au fond de la pièce, loin de tout le monde. Que se passe-t-il?

\- Erza va mieux aujourd'hui, mais pas assez pour sortir et je sais qu'elle aime être entourée et non être seule. Donc, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire une journée de filles chez moi. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je suis sûre qu'Erza sera contente. Après tout, elle n'a fait que des missions pendant des mois.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit… Crois-tu pouvoir prévenir les autres? Je n'ai pas le temps de courir après tout le monde, j'ai promis à Erza de faire ça rapidement.

\- Vous êtes rendues au stade des promesses… Murmura Mirajane qui sourit.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce commentaire inutile de ta part. Toutefois, j'aurais besoin de deux déjeuner pour apporter.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore manger et il est passé midi?

Lucy soupira, ce qui sonna une cloche dans la tête de son amie.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Vous avez mis le feu à ta cuisine?

\- Non… Je cuisinais et Erza m'a distraite assez longtemps pour que j'en oublie les œufs. Rétorqua la blonde.

\- Et moi je vais faire comme si cette phrase ne semblait pas du tout suspecte. Répondit Mirajane qui savait très bien comment faire réagir son amie.

\- Mira… Susurra Lucy d'un air découragé.

Sans un mot de plus, elle alla derrière le bar puis à l'entrepôt. Elle y resta un certain temps, laissant ainsi Lucy seule dans son coin.

\- Tu fais l'une de ses sales têtes. Lança une personne qui s'était rapprochée.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Cana.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit parce que Natsu n'était pas là? Lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui? Ronchonna la blonde.

\- Pour une personne qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Alors, c'est quoi la raison?

\- Il n'y en a pas. Commença Lucy qui se releva. Et comme je t'ai devant moi, je t'invite chez moi pour une journée de filles. Ça commence à 15 heures. Si tu as des questions, demande à Mira.

Sur ce, elle quitta vers le bar là où l'attendait Mirajane. Elle lui refila le sac de nourriture puis lui fit un sourire avant qu'elle ne quitte.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à Mira de ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit… J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir son avis, après tout, c'est Mira qui connait le mieux Erza. »

Elle marchait en direction de son appartement, ce demandant bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir préparer pour leur journée de filles. Elle avait eu l'idée, mais n'avait pas penser qu'elle devait trouver des choses à faire. Qu'est-ce qu'Erza aimerait? Aime-t-elle les soirées films? Chanter au karaoké? Simplement parler de tout et de rien? Un club de lecture? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle croyait connaitre Titania, mais se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du contraire.

« Comme c'est pathétique, même après toutes ces années, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aime… »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle passa devant une boutique qu'une idée lui vint.

« Avec ça, je ne peux pas me tromper! »

Rapidement, elle entra et acheta tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ceci allait les occuper durant un bon moment et pour ce qui était de la suite, elles allaient pouvoir regarder un film ou deux. Pour ce qui était du reste, elle avait confiance en Mirajane pour l'aider.

\- Je suis là Erza. Lança-t-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle s'avança jusque dans la cuisine et y déposa ses sacs. Elle regarda vers le salon et le lit, mais la chevalière n'y était pas.

« Elle doit encore être dans le bain. Ça va me laisser le temps de cacher tout ça. Sans attendre, elle rangea le tout, ne gardant que le déjeuner préparer par Mirajane. Elle installa les deux repas sur la table puis prépara des verres de jus d'orange. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de smoothies aux fraises comme Erza les aimaient.

\- Lucy, crois-tu pouvoir m'aider avec ça… Lança Erza qui sortit de la salle de bain.

Lorsque la blonde se retourna, elle vit la mage qui ne portait aucun chandail, seulement des bandages enveloppant sa poitrine comme le faisait son armure hakama. Inutile de dire qu'elle fut surprise sur le coup, mais reprit ces esprits lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Erza voulait remplacer sa protection sur sa cicatrice.

\- Oui. Commença-t-elle en s'avançant vers la rousse. Attends, ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe. Termina-t-elle.

Elle prit le morceau de tissu dans les mains d'Erza puis se mit à genou devant elle.

\- Reste debout, ce sera plus facile.

\- D-d'accord… Bredouilla Erza qui rougit.

Avec le temps, Lucy avait appris les bases, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche. Délicatement, elle retira le bandage humide puis prit la peine d'éponger la peau mouillée avec l'un des morceaux de tissus qu'elle avait dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts contre son corps pour s'assurer que tout soit sec, Erza ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Je suis désolée, tu dois avoir froid comme ça. Lança doucement la blonde qui ne tarda pas à placer un nouveau bandage et à mettre le ruban adhésif pour la peau.

\- Non, ça va. Ne t'excuse pas, tu fais tout ça pour m'aider. Répondit la chevalière.

À ces mots, Erza put voir un sourire se former sur les lèvres de la constellationniste qui dirigea son regard vers ses hanches.

\- Ton corps commence à reprendre le dessus. Tes bleus deviennent de plus en plus petits. Déclara-t-elle.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Lucy avait posé ses doigts contre le corps bouillonnant d'Erza. Elle glissa ses doigts contre sa peau quelque peu noircie.

\- Oui… Murmura Erza qui tentait de se contrôler.

\- Alors on profite du corps d'une personne incapable de se défendre.

« Quoi !? Mince… »

Les doigts de Lucy quittèrent le corps d'Erza puis lentement, elle retourna sa tête en direction de la porte d'entrée.

\- Cana…

\- Que va dire Natsu quand il va savoir que sa copine frime avec nul autre qu'Erza? Demanda-t-elle tout en agissant de manière théâtrale.

\- Quoi !? Je vais te...!

\- Allons Cana. Tu sais bien que Lucy doit aider Erza avec sa plaie. Arrête de la taquiner comme ça. Lança dorénavant Mirajane qui venait tout juste d'entrer.

\- Oui, oui… Mais sa réaction était tout simplement parfaite. Répondit la cartomancienne qui se mit à rire.

\- Tu vas me le payer Cana. Rétorqua Lucy qui s'était relevée.

Pendant ce temps, Erza s'était rééquiper de ses vêtements habituels. Un chandail noir suivit d'une jupe bleue.

\- Je suis contente de te voir sur pied Erza. Il faut croire que tu récupères rapidement. Ajouta Mira qui lui sourit.

\- C'est uniquement grâce à Lucy.

\- Je vois! Répondit la démone.

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement grâce à moi… Il y a Wendy et puis toi Mira… Bredouilla la blonde.

\- Oh! Tu as préparé un repas rien que pour moi! S'écria Cana qui venait de prendre une bouchée d'un des deux déjeuner.

\- Tu crois faire quoi là !? Rétorqua la blonde désormais en colère.

\- Merci pour le repas Lucy! S'exclama à nouveau la brunette.

Les mains de la blonde se refermèrent formant ainsi des poings. Son regard frustré laissait paraitre de l'irritation à la fois. Elle n'allait certainement pas la manquer.

Toutefois, Mirajane fut plus rapide puisqu'elle tira Cana par l'oreille tout en souriant.

\- Aie, aie, aie…!

\- Désolée Lucy. Nous venions simplement te porter cette boîte.

\- Cette boîte? Pourquoi?

\- Elle sera utile pour ce soir, ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite d'accord? Demanda la démone maintenant toujours la brunette.

\- Très bien, vous ne restez pas?

\- Nous devons aller avertir quelques personnes encore. Nous serons de retour pour 15 heures sans faute. Termina-t-elle en souriant.

Lucy lui répondit de la même façon puis les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent l'appartement. Le calme revenu, elle pouvait sentir son corps reprendre une pression normale. Elle avait desserré ses poings et son visage était moins crispé.

\- Elle peut être pénible quand elle le veut. Lança finalement Erza.

\- Oui…

Lucy dirigea son regard vers la mage puis lui désigna le déjeuner intouché sur la table.

\- Comme j'ai fait brûler les œufs ce matin, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir encore faim.

\- Laisse-moi prendre celui que Cana a mangé. Tu n'as pas tout fait ça pour un demi-repas. Répondit Erza qui lui sourit.

\- Non j'insiste. Rétorqua la blonde qui prit place là où se trouvait Cana un peu plus tôt.

Erza poussa un soupir avant de prendre place en face de la mage.

\- Que tu peux être têtue parfois… Mais merci. Pour tout.

Un sourire lui fit adresser. Ce même sourire qui la faisait fondre tout en lui procurant une douleur à la poitrine. Ce sourire que Lucy lui offrait était magnifique, mais…

« C'est le même sourire qu'elle ma lancé lorsqu'elle m'a annoncer être avec Natsu… Si magnifique et si meurtrier à la fois. » Pensa Erza.

\- Bon appétit Erza.

\- À toi aussi Lucy.

Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent avant que le tout ne devienne froid ou bien qu'une personne ne débarque et mange tout à leur place. Erza ne manqua pas de voler quelques regards à l'endroit de Lucy, n'étant pas capable de résister à sa présence.

« Je ne me souviens plus quand est la dernière fois qu'on a passé autant de temps ensemble. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un et puis à partir des jeux magiques, il y avait Natsu. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils formeraient un couple… Jamais je n'aurais cru perdre contre Natsu. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important. »

De son côté, Lucy avait la tête ailleurs, tentant d'y résoudre ce casse-tête infernal.

« Cana et ces répliques à deux sens… Elle n'en manque jamais une celle-là. Ce n'est pas comme si je profitais de son corps, loin de là. Je ne faisais que l'aider, comme une amie le doit. Profiter d'un corps, ce n'est pas du tout ça, c'est complètement autre chose. Je n'ai jamais pensé à faire une telle chose à Erza… Il n'y a qu'a Natsu que ça arrive et encore, nous sommes habitués avec la nudité. Avant qu'on ne soit ensemble, il m'a vu nu un nombre incalculable de fois alors… Pourquoi je me tracasse la tête avec tout ça? Si je sais ce que je fais et ce que je pense, je n'ai pas à me soucier de l'avis des autres. »

Lucy se permit de relever les yeux, tombant directement dans ceux d'Erza.

« À quoi pourrait-elle bien penser? » Se dirent les deux mages qui ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

Le reste du temps se passa en partit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Erza propose son aide à Lucy pour nettoyer la table et faire la vaisselle du matin. Bien qu'elle préférait la voir assis, au repos, Lucy accepta sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas ne rien faire. Par la suite, elles aménagèrent le salon pour laisser amplement d'espace à celles qui devraient arriver d'ici peu. Erza lançait les coussins à Lucy qui les plaça un peu partout au sol puis alla chercher quelques couvertures qu'elle déposa en plein centre.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour le reste de la journée? Demanda Erza qui devenait de plus en plus curieuse.

\- Je crois qu'il y a une chose que tu aimeras en particulier. Enfin je l'espère…

\- Je suis sûre que tout sera parfait, après tout, c'est de toi que vient tout ça. Répondit la rousse.

Lucy ne manqua pas de rougir, dévoilant une expression vulnérable.

\- Désolée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû…

\- Non… C'était très gentil, au contraire. Coupa la constellationniste.

\- NOUS REVOILÀ! NOUS PÉNÉTRONS DANS LA MAISON, ALORS LUCY, C'EST LE MOMENT DE LÂCHER LE CORPS D'ERZA! ET TOI ERZA, ARRÊTE DE…! AIE !

« Cana… » Se dit Lucy qui reprit son air frustré d'antan.

\- C'est nous! Désolée pour Cana, je crois qu'elle voulait simplement nous annoncer. Déclara Mirajane.

\- Oui… Ajouta la cartomancienne qui passa sa main sur son crâne.

\- Vous tombez au bon moment, nous venons tout juste de terminer les dernières préparations. Répondit Lucy qui avait reprit son air habituel.

\- Génial! Allons nous installer dans ce cas! S'écria Cana qui avait soudain reprit vie.

Elle s'approcha d'Erza puis passa son bras autour de son cou puis continua son chemin vers le salon.

\- Doucement Cana… Soupira la blonde qui les regardait au loin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Erza. Même dans cet état, elle peut se défendre. Lui répondit Mirajane.

« Je devrais peut-être en profiter pour lui parler de cette nuit… Erza et Cana sont plus loin et les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés. »

\- Dit Mira, est-ce qu'on peut se parler rapidement, que toutes les deux?

Celle-ci la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais ne put lui refuser cette demande. Sans attendre, elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine puis Lucy prit finalement la parole.

\- C'est assez délicat comme sujet, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide…

\- Tu commences à m'inquiéter Lucy… Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Natsu?

\- Non… Ce n'est pas ça.

\- De quoi s'agit-il alors?

\- Je…

\- Tu es enceinte !? Coupa la mage les yeux grands ouverts.

\- N-non! Ce n'est pas à propos de moi, mais d'Erza.

\- Erza? Questionna la mage.

\- Cette nuit, j'étais avec Erza et tout d'un coup…

\- Non! Vous vous êtes… Embrassées !? Et Natsu !? Coupa à nouveau son amie redevenue excitée à nouveau.

Lucy secoua la tête en signe de découragement. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'imagination?

\- Elle… Elle m'a dit je t'aime. Rétorqua aussitôt la blonde rougissante.

\- HEIN !? Erza !? Vraiment !? Demanda Mirajane qui avait élevé la voix.

\- Pas si fort Mira… Elles vont nous entendre.

\- Désolée, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle t'aurait dit je t'aime aussi rapidement.

\- Quoi…? Questionna Lucy qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mira venait de dire ça.

\- Depuis votre baiser, elle n'a fait que penser à toi et avec l'autre jour, lorsqu'elle m'a demandé comment empêcher un cœur d'aimer, j'étais sûre qu'elle n'allait pas tout te révéler, mais il faut croire que non.

Lucy regarda Mirajane d'un air choqué, ne s'attendant pas du tout à se faire dire toutes ces choses. Elle voulait seulement avoir l'avis de son amie, mais elle reçue une confession à la place.

\- Oh… J'en ai trop dit c'est ça… Lança faiblement la démone qui comprit son erreur.

\- Je… Erza… M'aime…? Bredouilla la blonde toujours aussi choquée.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de te dire! Je n'aurais pas dû! Rien de tout cela n'est vrai, tu le sais que j'aime inventer des histoires dans ma tête et…!

La sonnette provenant de la porte vint sauver la démone de justesse. Elle venait tout juste de déclencher une guerre d'émotion.

\- Je vais répondre!

Celle-ci s'éclipsa vers la porte laissant Lucy seule. La constellationniste ne bougea pas et ne dit aucun mot. Elle ne faisait qu'entendre ce que Mira lui avait dit à répétition.

« C'est un rêve, c'est sûr. Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve et je vais finir par me réveiller. Je dois être encore dans cette cabane de bois ou bien dans mon lit. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai… »

\- Lu-chan? Ça va?

\- Oui! Elle tentait de trouver cette vieille recette de brioche, mais ce n'est pas grave Lucy, nous en ferons un autre jour. Répondit Mirajane qui mit une main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Le contact reçu lui fit reprendre ces esprits Elle vit Levy qui la regardait inquiète puis Mira qui épelait le mot oui.

\- O-oui!

\- Si ça peut t'aider, j'en connais une assez facile à faire. Je peux te la donner un peu plus tard. Rétorqua la bleutée.

\- Me donner quoi? Demanda Lucy qui n'aida pas sa cause.

\- La recette des brioches… Répondit Levy qui la regardait un peu plus concernée.

\- Oh! Oui! Les brioches! Merci Levy.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa sembla faire effet puisque la mage des mots changea son expression aussitôt.

\- Nous allons rejoindre les deux autres dans le salon, tu nous suis? Demanda Mirajane.

\- Allez-y, je vous rejoins. Répondit Lucy.

Lorsque ces deux amies quittèrent la pièce, elle reprit son air concerné. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment pouvait-elle agir normalement maintenant? Même si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, elle se devait d'avoir un comportement exemplaire. Elle prit un bon moment à se parler, se demandant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. C'est le son de la sonnette qui la réveilla à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle alla répondre puisqu'elle se trouvait seule.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle vit Wendy accompagnée de Charuru. Elle les salua de la même façon qu'elle le faisait habituellement puis les invita à rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

« Ressaisis-toi Lucy! »

Assez difficilement, elle se dirigea jusqu'au réfrigérateur et y sortit un grand plateau rempli de gâteaux. Elle le déposa sur le comptoir puis en sortit un deuxième.

« Allez, je peux le faire. »

Le plateau en main, elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres, mais le son de la porte le lui empêcha. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de Juvia. Comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, elle la salua convenablement puis les deux se dirigèrent vers le salon, chacune ayant un plateau de gâteaux en main.

\- Des gâteaux! S'écria Cana.

\- Lu-chan tu as pensé à tout.

\- Lequel vas-tu prendre Charuru?

\- J'aime bien ceux aux fromages.

Lucy et Juvia déposèrent les plateaux en plein centre de tout le monde. Juvia alla prendre place auprès de Levy tandis que Lucy n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à côté d'Erza, le dos contre le canapé.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur montée en elle, incapable de la contrôler. Elle savait qu'Erza la regardait, mais elle n'osait pas porter son regard en sa direction.

\- Merci Lucy. Lança Erza qui lui sourit.

\- Ce, ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu aimes bien les fraisiers donc… Bredouilla la constellationniste qui garda son regard droit devant.

Sans attendre, elle tenta de s'étirer pour récupérer un fraisier, mais s'arrêta avant dû à la douleur.

\- Attends… Laisse-moi t'aider. Lança Lucy qui lui en prit un et lui donna.

D'un autre sourire, Erza accepta le fraisier puis ne tarda pas à le manger. Un peu plus loin à sa droite, se trouvait Cana et Mira qui goûtaient à quelques bouchées tandis que Levy et Juvia tout près d'elles, dévorait littéralement leur pâtisserie.

\- Est-ce que tu les as faits Lucy? Ils sont délicieux. Lança Wendy qui se trouvait à la gauche de la blonde.

\- J'aurais aimé, mais j'ai eu l'idée un peu trop tard pour les faire moi-même.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils auraient été autant succulent, pas vrai Charuru?

\- Oui.

\- Merci les filles. Remercia Lucy qui à son tour, se prit un petit gâteau aux chocolats.

La dégustation des pâtisseries dura près de deux heures en tout. Lucy croyait qu'il y aurait des restant pour un autre jour, mais tout avait été mangé. Bien sûr, elles n'avaient pas dégusté dans le silence, loin de là. Chacune avait beaucoup à dire, excepté Lucy qui avait resté plutôt silencieuse. Chose qu'Erza avait remarqué, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas venir sur le sujet devant tout le monde.

Juvia avait expliqué que sa relation avec Gray était plus que de simples amis. Évidemment, tout le monde était au courant puisque Juvia n'était en rien réservée dans la vie. Levy avait parlé de son livre qui était l'un des meilleurs selon elle. Il s'agissait d'un livre d'enquête concernant un meurtre. L'histoire ressemblait étrangement au concept de meurtre et mystère qui devenait de plus en plus populaire dans les soirées entre amis. Mirajane avait expliqué à tout le monde comment faire le fameux cocktail Mirajane. Il s'avère qu'il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué au final. De la vodka, de la liqueur de pêche, du jus d'orange ainsi que du jus de canneberge. C'est Cana qui était bien contente de cette révélation. En parlant de la brunette, elle raconta à tout le monde ce qui s'était réellement passé lorsqu'elle avait perdu son combat d'alcool contre Bacchus lors des grands jeux magiques. Était-ce vraiment la vérité? Cana n'était pas du genre à laisser gagner les gens par bonté, surtout pas sur ce point. Erza s'était contenté de remercier tout le monde d'être venu lui tenir compagnie ainsi que Lucy pour avoir organisé tout ça. Wendy expliqua pourquoi elle partait plusieurs jours depuis quelques temps. Elle et Chelia avaient formé un groupe qui donnait des représentations pour Blue Pégasus et à la grande surprise de tous, Charuru se transforma en semi-humaine devant tout le monde. Elle avait appris cette technique, il y avait peu et la montrait pour la première fois.

Elle avait gardé ses oreilles de chats qui ornaient sa longue chevelure blanche ainsi que sa longue queue décorée d'un ruban rose. Elle avait gardé ses yeux bruns et portait une barrette bleue en forme de chat qui retenait sa frange.

Pendant que les filles continuaient à discuter, Lucy se leva pour débarrasser les plateaux et fut suivit par Erza qui eu quelques difficultés à se lever du sol.

\- Tu aurais dû rester avec les autres. Tu ne t'aides pas en forçant ainsi. Lança Lucy qui se trouvait de dos à la rousse.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser tout faire. Je te dois bien ça, non?

Les plateaux en main, elle les déposa contre le marbre du comptoir et resta là à les fixer.

« Que dois-je faire? Je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

\- Lucy? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Erza qui s'avança vers elle.

« S'il te plait, ne t'approche pas de moi comme ça… »

\- Lucy, Erza! C'est le moment d'utiliser la boîte! Envoya Cana qui sauva Lucy s'en même le savoir.

\- Elle est à côté du réfrigérateur. Répondit la blonde qui en profita pour quitter vers le salon.

\- Tu ne la trouves pas différente? Son comportement à changer depuis qu'elle a parlé avec Mira. Demanda Erza à l'endroit de Cana.

\- Mira a dû lui dire un truc bizarre, ce ne serait pas nouveau. Répondit-elle tout en attrapant la boîte dans ses bras.

« Un truc bizarre… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu lui dire…? »

\- Arrête de penser et suis-moi! La suite de la journée promet d'être amusante! Lança la cartomancienne qui alla rejoindre les autres.

Comme demandé, Erza alla rejoindre les autres, prenant place auprès de Lucy. Cana alla déposer la boîte au centre de tout le monde puis l'ouvrit.

\- Une soirée de fille ne le serait pas sans alcool et sans jeux croustillants! S'écria la brunette qui sortit des bouteilles d'alcool.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise. Lança Erza.

\- D-des jeux croustillants… Ajouta Wendy arborant quelques rougeurs.

\- Juvia donne tout de croustillant à Gray!

\- Alors Lucy! Par quoi commençons-nous? Demanda la brunette.

\- Quoi? Mais je n'ai jamais…

\- Bien sûr! Je n'ai jamais! Un jeu parfaitement adapté pour cette situation! Coupa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Soupira la blonde.

\- Qu'elles sont les règles? Demanda Levy

\- C'est très simple! Chacune, à tour de rôle, devrons dire : Je n'ai jamais, suivi d'une situation. Si l'une de nous l'a vécue, nous devons prendre une gorgée.

\- Nous pouvons dire ce que nous voulons? Demanda Juvia.

\- Oui! C'est un jeu qui permet de mieux connaître son entourage dans toutes les sphères de leur vie! Termina Cana qui était tout sourire.

« Connaître son entourage… » Se dit Lucy qui jeta un coup d'œil vers Erza.

Cana avait littéralement traîné un mini-bar dans sa boîte. Il y avait de tout. Bière, alcool à cocktail et elle avait même penser au cocktail sans alcool pour Wendy et Charuru. Lorsque tout le monde reçu son verre, la cartomancienne repris la parole.

\- Commençons par Juvia comme elle se trouve tout au bout puis nous irons dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour la suite.

\- Très bien… Commença la mage qui prit un moment pour réfléchir. Je n'ai jamais voulu Gray-Sama rien que pour moi.

Sans surprise, Juvia fut la seul à prendre une gorgée et ne manqua pas de montrer sa joie dans cette victoire personnelle.

\- À mon tour… Je n'ai jamais lu de livre.

Tous burent, excepté Cana.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas non plus… » Pensa Erza.

\- Je ne me suis jamais fait virer d'un bar. Lança Mirajane qui regarda en direction de Cana.

Sans surprise, celle-ci prit une gorgée, mais Erza également. Tous la regardèrent, ne se souvenant pas de l'avoir vu saoule auparavant.

\- J'ai dû me battre et comme j'ai détruit le bar, ils m'ont mis dehors.

Mira poussa un petit rire suivit de Levy qui n'avait aucun mal à croire cette histoire.

\- Je n'ai jamais menti pour me sortir d'une situation embarrassante. Lança Cana.

Tous prirent une gorgée de leur verre sans même hésiter une seconde.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé deux personnes à la fois.

« Pourquoi Erza pose-t-elle cette question? Ce n'est pas son genre… » Pensa Lucy qui regarda son verre, mais ne fit rien.

La seule personne qui prit une gorgée dans le cercle fut Mirajane.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien de plus! Lança-t-elle d'un sourire.

\- Très bien, je n'ai jamais perdu un combat. Rétorqua Lucy.

Inutile de dire que toutes les mages présentes prirent une gorgée de leur verre.

\- Je n'ai jamais tomber dans un piège ennemi. Lança Wendy qui prit une gorgée par la suite.

Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, Erza et Lucy burent également suite à cette déclaration.

\- Je n'ai jamais parié de l'argent. Ajouta Charuru.

Bien sûr, la seule à boire fut Cana. Rien de surprenant pour les mages se trouvant dans la pièce.

Les déclarations continuèrent de sortir de la part de chacune, quelques-unes plus surprenantes que d'autres. Cana, Mirajane, Juvia et Lucy étaient celles qui avaient prit le plus de gorgée, soit l'équivalent de trois verres au total. Pour ce qui était de Cana et Mirajane, elles allaient parfaitement bien puisqu'elles étaient habituées, mais pour ce qui était de Lucy et Juvia, on ne pouvait pas dire de même. Les deux mages avaient les joues quelque peu rosées, mais étaient encore en mesure de parler correctement.

\- Nous devrions peut-être arrêter. Si elles continuent à boire ainsi, elles vont finir saoules. Lança Erza qui regardait vers Lucy.

\- Un dernier tour de table dans ce cas! Déclara Cana qui continuait de sourire.

« Je suis apte à me gérer niveau alcool… Je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection. » Se dit la blonde.

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé une personne du même sexe. Lança Juvia qui se mit à rire.

« Sérieusement… » Pensa Lucy qui n'avait plus le choix.

Au même moment, Erza et Lucy prirent une gorgée de leur verre sans même se lancer un regard. La blonde avait le visage tout rouge et Erza fixait la boîte en carton en face d'elle. Levy sembla se souvenir de ce fameux baiser puisqu'elle rougit à son tour.

\- Je me souviens de ce baiser! Il s'agit du meilleur auquel j'ai pu assister. Déclara Cana qui donna un coup de coude sur le bras d'Erza.

\- Ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet. C'est au tour de Levy. Ajouta aussitôt Mirajane qui tenta d'aider Lucy.

\- Je n'ai jamais douter de moi.

Les huit amies prirent leur gorgée en même temps, après tout, qui n'a jamais douté de soi-même rien qu'une seule fois?

\- Je n'ai jamais pleuré jusqu'à m'endormir. Lança l'aînée des Strauss qui prit une gorgée par la suite.

Juvia, Erza, Lucy et Wendy suivirent par la suite. Quelques regards interrogateurs s'échangèrent de part et d'autre, révélant ainsi la surprise de certaines.

\- Je n'ai jamais apprécié mon premier baiser. Lança Cana qui semblait fière d'elle.

« Va en enfer. » Pensa Lucy qui prit une gorgée.

« Je vais te tuer. » Se dit Erza qui termina son verre.

Wendy et Levy regardaient les deux mages, le visage complètement rouge. On pouvait apercevoir la fumée sortir de leurs oreilles et ressentir la chaleur que leur corps dégageait.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer une amie. Déclara la chevalière qui attrapa le verre de Cana et prit une gorgée.

Lucy suivit par la suite, heureuse qu'Erza est choisi cette situation. Les regards se convergèrent vers Cana qui avait très bien comprit la subtilité du message de la rousse. Toutefois, cela ne l'effraya pas du tout, au contraire, elle se mit à sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressentit un amour sincère.

Les personnes plus susceptibles de boire l'avaient fait. Juvia, Levy et Lucy, mais une autre avait également bu. Il s'agissait d'Erza qui n'ajouta aucun commentaire.

« Elle a bu… Cet amour sincère, est-ce Jellal ou bien moi… Je ne sais plus, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être en mesure de réfléchir correctement. »

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de complexe. Lança Wendy qui regarda au niveau de sa poitrine avant de prendre une gorgée.

Juvia, Levy, Charuru et Erza prirent ensuite leur verre.

\- Je n'ai jamais menti afin de protéger un être cher.

Suite aux mots de Charuru, tous prirent une dernière gorgée qui termina ce jeu. Avec la dernière manche, Lucy et Juvia semblaient un peu plus pompette puisqu'elles avaient bu à plusieurs reprises. Erza regarda l'heure situé sur l'horloge, un peu plus loin, qui indiquait 19 heures. En vu de l'état de Lucy, elle ne voulait plus de jeu alcoolisé. Elle pensa rapidement, tentant de trouver une idée par la suite, mais fut devancé par Mirajane.

\- Pourquoi ne pas écouter un film ou deux? L'alcool redescendrait un peu et qui n'aime pas les bons films?

« Ce n'est pas faux… » Pensa la chevalière.

\- Alors laissez-moi deux secondes, le temps que je me lève pour tout placer. Commença Lucy qui voulut se lever, mais fut arrêté par le bras d'Erza.

\- Tu devrais rester assise, je vais m'en occuper avec Mira.

Lucy ne rouspéta pas. Elle regarda Mirajane aider Erza à se lever puis elles allèrent rejoindre le lacrima-vision pour le mettre en marche. Ce qui était bien de cette machine est qu'il y avait des tonnes de films. Donc elles n'avaient pas besoin d'en trouver un pour ensuite le scanner pour finalement le télécharger et l'écouter.

Mirajane garda la télécommande puis retourna auprès de Cana tandis qu'Erza reprit sa place auprès de Lucy.

\- Une idée quelqu'un? Demanda la démone.

\- Pourquoi pas un film d'horreur! S'écria Cana.

\- Non! Rétorqua Wendy qui frissonnait, rien qu'à l'idée.

\- Je suis du même avis que Wendy. Déclara Levy.

\- Pourquoi pas une comédie romantique? Juvia adore ces films, ils me font penser à Gray-Sama.

\- Aucune objection? Demanda Mira.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, ignorant les commentaires de Cana bien sûr et put constater que la majorité acceptait.

\- Très bien, va pour une comédie romantique!

Durant que Mirajane choisissait le film, Wendy et Charuru s'installèrent sur le ventre, la tête en appuie sur leurs paumes. Levy resta assise bien droite, les mains contre ses cuisses tandis que Juvia serra un des coussins contre son corps. Cana s'avachit au sol, prenant deux places à elle seule ce qui força Mirajane à se pousser légèrement vers Levy. Lucy avait recroquevillé ses jambes contre son corps, appuyant sa tête sur le dessus de ses genoux et pour ce qui était d'Erza, elle se trouvait assise en indien, les bras croisés.

Lorsque le film débuta, tous regardèrent avec attention. L'histoire était assez intéressante avec assez d'humour ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les filles à quelques reprises. Toutefois, une certaine mage à la chevelure dorée tomba endormie pour finalement se laisser tomber contre l'épaule d'Erza. Surprise, celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil et n'osa pas la réveiller. Elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et l'alcool n'avait certainement pas aidé sa cause.

« Peu importe ce qui se dressera devant moi, je jure de toujours être là pour toi et de toujours te protéger. Parce que cet amour que je te porte, n'a rien de passager. Il s'agit d'un engagement à vie. »

* * *

**Un chapitre intéressant? **

**J'attends vos avis sur tout ça.**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ^**


	8. Mensonges

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici la suite de cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Rainetteyuri : Oh oui, je les plains aussi! Mira aurait besoin d'un filtre ou bien d'une faculté qui l'empêche de parler quelques secondes afin qu'elle réfléchisse avant de parler... La réaction de Natsu est une des grandes peurs de Lucy, elle n'ose même pas l'imaginer. Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime quand tu poses des questions et laisse aller tes pensées :) Merci pour tout, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Mensonges**

Elle commençait à entendre les bruits qui l'entouraient et sentait la chaleur du soleil contre le derrière de sa tête. Sa tête qui tournait et qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle tenta de se concentrer davantage puis comprit que son visage n'était pas contre son oreiller, mais bien sur autre chose. Elle arrivait à entendre une respiration calme et détendue tout près d'elle ainsi que le son de sa propre respiration. Doucement, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises tentant de chasser sa vision trouble et son mal de tête. Lorsque ces yeux noisettes eurent entier contrôle, elle remarqua sa couverture rose contre son corps, mais elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. La tête appuyer contre quelque chose, elle releva ses yeux et y vit Erza qui dormait paisiblement.

« J'ai dormi assise au sol toute la nuit… Pourquoi Erza n'est-elle pas dans le lit? »

Délicatement, elle retira sa tête contre l'épaule de la rousse puis tenta de se relever. Toutefois, l'alcool de la veille n'avait pas terminé son travail puisqu'elle perdit l'équilibre et lorsqu'elle voulut se retenir contre la base de son lit, elle manqua pied, tombant au sol.

« Aie… »

Les yeux fermés, elle passa sa paume de main contre son crâne et l'autre contre le bas de son dos. Elle soupira un bon coup puis put sentir l'odeur de l'alcool s'échapper.

« Vraiment… Je n'ai plus l'âge pour jouer à ces jeux. »

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans cette situation?

Lucy retira sa main de sa tête et vit Erza qui la regardait, n'ayant pas bougé d'où elle se trouvait.

\- C'est… Ce n'est rien.

\- Comment vas-tu? Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête? Demanda la rousse qui n'insista pas plus.

\- Oh ça va, c'est comme si je n'avais rien bu. J'ai un bon système digestif. Mentit la blonde.

Erza lui lança un sourire puis se releva avec moins de difficulté que les jours précédents. Elle déposa la couverture contre les draps du lit puis marcha en direction de Lucy, lui tendant la main.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ta blessure, si tu forces, elle te fera mal.

\- Ça va, j'ai un système de guérisons rapide. Répondit Erza qui lui souriait.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. Rétorqua Lucy qui attrapa sa main.

La rousse tira le corps de son amie vers elle, la relevant sans trop de difficulté. Main dans la main, les deux mages se trouvaient assez près l'une de l'autre, ne détournant pas leur regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui en parle… » Se dit Lucy qui posa ses yeux sur leurs mains.

Tranquillement, elle put sentir la poigne d'Erza se desserrer tentant de lui relâcher sa main.

« Sa main… »

Rapidement, Lucy l'a retenu fermement, ne voulant laisser sa main partir. Non sans surprise, Erza regarda à l'endroit de Lucy ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Erza… Commença-t-elle difficilement. Je…!

\- Lucy! Nous sommes rentrés! Je meurs de faim, ça te dit d'aller déjeuner tous les deux à la guilde !? S'écria une voix qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans l'appartement.

« Natsu !? »

Sans attendre, elle retira sa main dans celle d'Erza puis se tourna vers la source du bruit.

\- Oh! Erza, tu es là? Je croyais que tu étais en convalescence. Lança le jeune homme.

\- En fait, elle est…

\- Je suis venue lui dire merci pour être passée chez moi à quelques reprises durant ces derniers jours. Coupa la chevalière.

« Pourquoi ment-elle…? »

D'un sourire, Natsu posa son grand sac au sol puis se rapprocha de Lucy. Il la serra dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je vais me laver et on part tous les trois ensembles?

\- Oui. Répondit Lucy qui regarda le rosé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Aussitôt, son regard se redirigea vers Erza qui ne la regardait plus.

\- Erza…

\- Je vais y aller, tu expliqueras à Natsu que j'avais besoin de me reposer un peu. Rétorqua la mage qui prit la direction de la porte.

\- Erza, attend un peu. Pourquoi t'en aller comme ça?

Celle-ci se retourna pour lui adresser un dernier regard avant de quitter son appartement.

\- Merci pour tout Lucy.

La blonde regardait à l'endroit de sa porte désormais fermée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Erza parte de la sorte, mais compris comment elle pouvait se sentir, enfin, elle pensait comprendre.

Assise sur le bord de son lit, elle fixa ses pieds et ne faisait que penser.

« Si elle m'aime vraiment comme Mira m'a dit, c'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas rester avec Natsu et moi… Mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir s'éloigner à cause de ça. J'ai tout de même besoin d'elle, non? »

La tête surchargée de pensées, elle coupa court à tout ça pour aller se chercher quelques aspirines.

« En espérant que mon mal de tête disparaisse avec toutes ces pensées insensées… »

Lorsqu'elle ferma ses yeux, ces doigts allèrent toucher ses lèvres. Elle se rappela la soirée d'hier ainsi que les confidences avouées durant leur jeu.

« Elle a apprécié ce baiser… Lorsque Cana a posé la question, elle a pris une gorgée. Pensait-elle à notre baiser ou a-t-elle embrassé une autre personne avant moi? J'ai pris cette gorgée aussi… Je sais qui a reçu mon premier baiser, mais est-ce que les autres ont eu en tête Natsu…? »

\- Hey! Ne t'endors pas, nous avons un déjeuner à prendre. Lança Natsu qui sortit par le cadrage de porte.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-elle d'un sourire.

Le mage de feu la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Il resta là, à la fixer sans ne rien dire.

\- Natsu… Lança-t-elle commençant à devenir gênée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Je n'ai rien remarqué.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de réfléchir comme ça, mais cette fois-ci c'est différent.

\- Différent…? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, comme si quelque chose t'embêtait.

« Il me connait bien, mais je ne veux pas mêler Natsu à tout ça, pas pour le moment. »

Elle se releva puis alla le rejoindre. De ses bras, elle l'entoura puis posa sa tête contre son torse.

\- Tout va bien, je te le promets.

\- D'accord. Répondit le jeune homme qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je viens tout juste de lui mentir intentionnellement… Jamais je n'aurais fait ça avant, jamais. »

Elle resta ainsi un moment puis finit par se retirer pour aller se changer. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements de la vieille, elle n'allait certainement pas sortir vêtu de la sorte. Au bout de quinze minutes, elle était enfin prête à quitter l'appartement pour se rendre à la guilde en compagnie de Natsu. Ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin, profitant de leur marche main dans la main.

La main du rosé était différente de celle d'Erza. Elle était plus chaude et ferme tandis que celle de la rousse était plus douce et délicate. Assez surprenant pour une chevalière, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé lorsque sa main s'était retrouvée dans la sienne.

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent, révélant presque tout le monde comme à chaque début de journée dans la semaine. Même Nab se trouvait devant le tableau des quêtes décidé à partir. Allait-il le faire? Ça c'était autre chose. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table un peu plus loin des autres pour pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement. L'un en face de l'autre, ils saluèrent Mirajane qui se pointa le bout du nez.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ce matin Natsu. Lança-t-elle d'un sourire.

\- Nous avons terminé un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il n'y avait rien de bien difficile.

\- Lucy doit être aux anges. Commença la barmaid qui regarda à l'endroit de la blonde.

\- Oui.

\- Et Erza? Je croyais qu'elle allait rester un jour ou…

\- Elle va bien! Elle est venue me voir ce matin pour me remercier. Coupa Lucy.

\- Mais… Elle est restée avec toi, non? Demanda Mirajane qui ne comprenait plus.

\- Erza est restée? Ajouta Natsu qui semblait tout aussi confus.

\- Ta mémoire te joue des tours Mira, tu sais bien qu'Erza est restée chez elle et que j'ai seulement passé de temps en temps. Répondit la blonde qui insistait sur chaque mot en regardant son amie.

\- A-ah! Oui! Désolée, ça doit être la fatigue de ces derniers jours. S'excusa-t-elle. Que voulez-vous pour déjeuner?

Lucy et Natsu commandèrent leur plat puis la démone partit vers le bar afin de préparer le tout. Natsu regardait vers Lucy qui elle, n'osait poser son regard sur lui.

« Pourquoi je réagis comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce que je deviens nerveuse si soudainement et que je me sens comme une criminelle qui tente de cacher ses crimes… »

\- Lucy.

Celle-ci releva ses yeux en sa direction.

\- Que dirais-tu qu'on parte tous ensembles en mission, comme avant.

\- Tous ensembles?

\- Oui, toi, moi, Happy, Gray, Erza, Charuru et Wendy!

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un bon moment que nous ne sommes pas partit en mission, mais es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée? Tu viens de revenir avec Gray et Erza commence à reprendre la forme. Répondit Lucy.

\- Je vais bien et Erza ne refuse jamais de partir en mission!

\- Peut-être, mais en ce moment elle est probablement couchée et épuisée.

\- Je ne crois pas puisqu'elle vient tout juste d'entrer dans la guilde. Lança le mage en la désignant du doigt.

Lucy retourna son corps et y vit la chevalière qui marchait vers le bar. Si elle ne savait pas qu'elle était blessée, elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Elle avait raison lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait un système de guérisons rapide. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une réplique pour rire d'elle.

\- Je vais aller lui demander! Ajouta Natsu qui se leva sans laisser le temps à Lucy de réagir.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, vraiment pas… » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle observait la scène au loin et ne pouvait savoir ce qui se disait. Elle voyait Natsu sourire comme à son habitude et Erza attentive. Jusqu'à ce que le rosé tende son poing vers la chevalière qui lui rendit la même chose. Natsu ne tarda pas à revenir vers elle, mais Lucy se fit prendre par Erza qui posa ses yeux sur elle également.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang !? »

Rapidement, elle détourna son regard puis le posa sur Natsu qui prit place en face d'elle.

\- Elle a accepté! On peut commencer à chercher une mission après le déjeuner!

\- Tu n'as pas demander aux autres…

\- Si Erza nous suit, ils vont suivre. Termina-t-il sous le sourire.

\- Oui… Murmura la blonde pensive.

\- Et voilà! Deux excellents déjeuner. Lança Mirajane qui déposa les assiettes en face des deux mages.

\- Je meurs de faim! S'écria Natsu qui se mit à manger aussitôt.

\- Merci Mira. Ajouta Lucy.

D'un sourire, la démone partit au loin rejoindre Erza qui était assise au bar. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient être en pleine discussion lorsque Lucy réalisa quelque chose.

« Si je n'ai pas rêvé hier soir, c'est que Mira m'a vraiment fait part des émotions d'Erza… Si Mira dit à Erza que je suis au courant, elle viendra me voir et je vais devoir l'affronter maintenant! Je, je ne suis pas prête pour ça, je ne peux pas laisser Mirajane lui dire. »

Rapidement, elle se leva de table et se rendit au bar sans prévenir Natsu de son intention.

\- Mira! Lança Lucy d'un ton nerveux.

Celle-ci s'arrêta puis vit Lucy qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se parler, c'est important. Termina la blonde.

\- Oui… Répondit Mirajane qui lança un regard à Erza qui semblait ne pas comprendre plus qu'elle.

Sans attendre, Lucy alla derrière le bar puis dans l'entrepôt tout juste derrière. Mira n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son amie. Lorsque la constellationniste se retrouva en face de Mirajane, elle prit finalement la parole.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit hier, c'était vrai, je ne l'ai pas imaginé?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit exactement… Demande la démone jouant le rôle de l'innocente.

\- À propos d'Erza.

\- J'ai dit tellement de choses sur Erza que je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses.

\- Qu'elle m'aime. Répondit sérieusement la blonde.

Le visage naïf de Mirajane se changea rapidement en un plus coupable.

\- Tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais dit ça si je pensais que tu n'étais pas au courant. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Donc je n'ai pas rêvé… Murmura Lucy.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise. S'excusa son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pensais pas mal faire. Ça va aller.

\- Le problème est que j'ignore comment t'aider dans tout ça. Je suis heureuse pour Natsu et toi, mais je soutiendrai toujours Erza…

Lucy regarda Mirajane qui avait baissé la tête. Elle pouvait voir le dilemme qui se jouait dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

\- Je comprends… Ajouta finalement Lucy qui posa sa main sur celle de Mirajane.

Les yeux bleus de la mage se posèrent sur ceux de la blonde qui lui sourit.

\- J'aimerais être celle qui en parle à Erza. Penses-tu pouvoir garder tout ça pour toi? Le temps d'être réellement prête.

\- Oui, je peux faire ça.

\- Merci Mira.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'adressèrent un sourire, puis Lucy retira sa main de son amie.

\- Est-ce que ça va vous deux? Demanda une personne se trouvant dans le cadrage de la porte.

\- Lucy? Est-ce que tu viens manger? Demanda une deuxième personne.

La susnommée se retourna et fit face à Erza suivit de Natsu. Son regard se posa sur son copain puis sur Erza. Elle alterna ainsi durant plusieurs secondes, incapable de répondre à qui que ce soit.

« Ils sont tous les deux en face de moi, un à côté de l'autre. Ils me regardent et je n'arrive pas à savoir qui je dois regarder en premier… Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi je me pose tant de question alors que je ne m'en posais pas avant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi… »

\- Lucy devait simplement me parler à propos de truc de fille. Répondit Mirajane qui vint à la rescousse de son amie.

\- Trucs de fille…? Se questionna le rosé.

\- Oui, les trucs de fille qu'on ne dit pas aux hommes habituellement. Rétorqua la démone.

\- Vous semblez différentes qu'à l'habitude. Lança maintenant Erza.

\- Différentes? Bien sûr que non, pas vrai Lucy?

Lorsqu'elle reçut un coup de pied derrière sa jambe, celle-ci reprit ses esprits.

\- O-oui!

Un silence s'imposa durant quelques secondes. Lucy se surpris à rougir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Erza tandis que Mirajane souriait bêtement. Natsu ne comprenait rien, ça se voyait à son regard et Erza fixait les deux mages d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Allons manger Natsu. Dit la blonde qui n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

Elle passa entre le rosé et la rousse sans poser les yeux sur qui que ce soit. Natsu ne tarda pas à la suivre, ne laissant qu'Erza et Mirajane.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances?

\- Rien du tout!

\- J'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit, elle ne doit pas être au courant. Lança la chevalière.

\- Non! Jamais je ne ferais ça… Je- je crois qu'on m'appelle au bar. Bredouilla-t-elle en quittant l'entrepôt.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. » Soupira Erza.

Elle avait finalement repris sa place, prête à manger son déjeuner devenu tiède. Natsu avait terminé son assiette, mais resta à ses côtés.

\- Es-tu sûr que tout va bien Lucy?

« Encore cette question… »

\- Oui, je crois que partir en mission me fera grand bien. Je n'en ai pas fait depuis Tartaros.

\- Tu vas voir, partir tous ensembles comme avant sera génial! Renchérit le rosé qui lui sourit.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Peu de temps après Happy arriva et ne manqua pas de raconter sa mésaventure au lac de Magnolia. Pendant ce temps, Lucy mangea tout en restant concentrée sur les propos de son ami. Natsu fini par lui dire qu'ils allaient tous partir en mission le plus tôt possible et qu'ils allaient la choisir dès que Lucy allait terminer de manger.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle alla porter son assiette sur le dessus du bar tout en remerciant Mirajane avant de rejoindre Natsu devant le tableau des quêtes.

\- Avais-tu une idée en tête. Demanda-t-elle en observant le mage de feu.

\- Non, mais je veux pouvoir cramer quelques personnes en chemin!

\- Ça, je le savais… Soupira-t-elle.

Elle put sentir un bras l'entourer puis une chaleur l'envahir.

\- Sans oublier de passer du temps avec toi. Ajouta-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Natsu… Si seulement tu savais tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Tu ne serais pas aussi joyeux… »

Leurs regards se posèrent l'un dans l'autre oubliant ce qui les entourait.

« Ces baisers sont doux, chauds et agréables. Rien de tout cela n'a changé, mais au fond de moi-même, il y a une partie qui se souvient de ce baiser avec Erza. Envoûtant, enivrant, tendre… »

\- Est-ce que je dégage trop de chaleur? Tu es toute rouge. Lança finalement Natsu.

\- Non! Ce, ce n'est rien. Choisissions une mission. Répondit-elle d'un faux sourire.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça à Natsu, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi… »

Elle regarda vers le tableau et prit le premier papier qu'elle vit.

\- Pourquoi pas celle-là?

Natsu attrapa le bout de papier puis l'observa quelques instants.

\- Ça à l'air pas mal! Je suis sûr qu'on va devoir combattre pleins de bandits! S'écria le rosé qui lui redonna la feuille.

« Biens perdus… Besoin d'aide pour retrouver mes bien disparus. Récompense, inconnue… Lieu, chemin de montagne, extrême Sud de Fiore. Il n'y a aucune signature. Sérieusement… Il est évident que cette mission n'est rien de ce qu'elle prétend être. J'aurais dû lire avant de choisir. » Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je vais aviser Mira, est-ce que tu peux te charger d'avertir les autres?

\- Oui!

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais m'entraîner un peu ensuite? Je n'ai pas pu ces derniers jours et je veux être en forme pour cette mission. Ajouta Lucy.

\- C'est bon, je vais préparer nos sacs pendant ce temps-là. Soit prudente cette fois.

\- Oui, je ferai attention.

\- À tout à l'heure! Répondit-il d'un sourire suivit d'un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Elle resta un moment immobile, regardant Natsu quitter la guilde pour prévenir les autres.

« Je viens de mentir pour une deuxième fois… »

Le papier en main, elle alla rejoindre Mirajane qui se trouvait près d'Erza.

\- Est-ce que je peux te laisser ça et te demander de prévenir le maître? Nous devrions partir demain matin.

\- Nous? De qui parles-tu?

\- Notre équipe habituelle. Comme avant… Répondit Lucy qui quitta la guilde par la suite.

Sans prendre la peine de retourner à son appartement pour prendre son livre, elle se dirigea vers la forêt puis vers son endroit à elle. Lorsqu'elle passa la végétation qui cachait l'entrée, elle se retrouva seule, face à la chute et le bassin. Elle retira ses bottes puis trempa ses pieds dans l'eau tiède. Elle s'appuya contre le sol à l'aide de ses deux mains puis observa le ciel qui semblait si loin.

« J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui m'entoure s'écroule tranquillement autour de moi. C'est comme si tout ce que je croyais vrai ne l'est plus. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je veux réellement, je n'arrive pas à tout effacer et vivre comme avant. Parce que rien n'est comme avant. »

Le regard fixant toujours le ciel bleu, elle le ferma un instant tentant de vider son esprit. Elle se concentra sur les sons qui l'entouraient. Le son de l'eau qui tombait de haut sans qu'il n'y ait de fin, la discussion interminable entre deux oiseaux qui devaient quitter bientôt vers le Sud, le bruit de l'eau qui bougeait au contact de ses pieds et…

\- Lucy.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sans même se retourner, elle savait qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Je te croyais avec Mira ou bien partit faire tes valises.

\- C'est ce que je devais faire, mais je devais te parler avant.

« Me parler… Est-ce qu'elle veut me parler de ce que je sais…? »

La blonde retourna finalement son regard vers Erza qui restait debout derrière.

\- Me parler?

\- Oui.

Elle retira ses pieds de l'eau puis se leva afin de faire face à la rousse.

\- Je t'écoute Erza.

\- Tout à l'heure, avec Mira. Commença-t-elle doucement. J'ai ce drôle de sentiment qui me dit que cette conversation n'était pas à propos de ces trucs de fille.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Erza… »

\- Pourquoi ça?

Elle posa une main derrière sa tête avant de répondre.

\- Ton regard.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Tu avais le même que hier matin. Ailleurs, prit dans tes pensées. Ne me dis pas que tout va bien, tu n'es pas douée pour les mensonges. Déclara Erza.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je ne suis pas prête, pas maintenant Erza… »

\- C'est toujours plus facile de reconnaître un mauvais menteur lorsqu'on est expert en la matière.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Demanda Erza qui semblait surprise du changement de comportement de Lucy.

« Désolée, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune autre solution pour l'instant. »

\- À demain, Erza.

La blonde attrapa ses bottes puis quitta pieds-nus vers la sortie.

\- Lucy! S'écria la chevalière qui n'eut aucune réponse en retour.

Elle venait d'entendre son nom passé à travers les lianes qui couvrait l'accès aux chutes, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Elle s'éloigna plus loin et prit un moment pour remettre ses longues bottes brunes avant de reprendre sa route vers son appartement.

« Cesse de penser et cesse de douter. Ma vie allait bien avant tout ça. Natsu était mon copain et Erza une bonne amie. C'est ce que devrait être les choses en ce moment et pour toujours… Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me torture avec ça? Je pourrais tout simplement faire comme si je n'avais jamais rien entendu et vivre comme avant, mais j'en suis incapable et j'ignore pourquoi. J'ignore pourquoi je mens à Natsu, j'ignore pourquoi je ne suis pas en mesure d'affronter Erza et j'ignore pourquoi mon cœur me fait si mal… »

Elle se retrouva face à son appartement sans avoir vu le temps passé puisqu'elle ne faisait que penser et penser sans arrêt. Elle monta les quelques marches puis lorsqu'elle se trouva devant sa porte, elle poussa un soupir.

« Natsu sera probablement là, essaie d'agir normalement… »

De sa main tremblante, elle tourna la poignée puis pénétra chez elle. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Natsu devait probablement être chez lui à préparer ses choses ou encore à la recherche des autres.

« Je vais préparer mon sac et ensuite j'irai probablement marcher ou dormir toute la journée. »

Elle sortit son sac qu'elle utilisa à chacune de ses missions puis se mit à le remplir. Trousse de soin, vêtements de rechanges, quelques approvisionnements scellés, sa brosse à dent et un livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle regarda l'horloge sur son mur de salon, celui-ci indiquait treize heures.

« Si tôt… »

Elle posa son sac sur son lit, attrapa son livre sur les constellations puis quitta son appartement. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à la guilde et n'osait pas se rendre aux chutes par peur de croiser Erza. Elle voulait également éviter Natsu afin qu'il ne lui pose aucune question. Elle opta donc pour Fort Term. Depuis qu'ils avaient anéanti tous les voleurs de la place, elle se trouvait vide, idéal pour une personne voulant être seule. Elle se dirigea vers l'Ouest de Magnolia là où le fort se trouvait. Une devanture semi en ruine l'attendait ainsi que quelques tours se trouvant derrière. Les grilles noires étaient toujours debout, apte à faire leur travail. Son livre en main, Lucy poussa les grilles puis arriva dans la cour centrale du fort. Elle continua sa marche jusqu'à une vieille porte de bois ornée de motif de fer puis appuya contre la clenche de la poignée pour entrer à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement beau dans cet endroit, mais comme elle le pensait, il était vide. Elle alla rejoindre une longue table usée à travers les années et y prit place sur un tabouret qu'elle trouva au sol. D'un bon coup de main, elle éloigna la poussière puis souffla.

« Je vais pouvoir lire tranquillement jusqu'à ce soir… »

À quelques mètres de là, se trouvait une personne qui s'appuya contre un grand rocher. Elle resta là, à surveiller le Fort, prête à intervenir si quoi que ce soit arrivait.

« Est-ce considéré comme de l'espionnage…? » Pensa-t-elle d'un air hésitant.

Elle regarda à nouveau vers le Fort, se demandant ce que Lucy pouvait bien faire dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

« Non… Ça n'a rien à voir. Je veux simplement m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. C'est un acte d'héroïsme et non de voyeurisme. » Se rassura-t-elle.

Elle n'entendait rien de suspect. Il n'y avait que le calme et rien d'autre.

« Elle doit sûrement vouloir être seule. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente du tout un peu plus tôt et que voulait-elle dire avec son histoire de menteur… » Se demanda finalement Erza qui comptait rester là jusqu'à ce que Lucy y ressorte.

La blonde se trouvait assise depuis un bon moment, continuant sa lecture. Il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre comment activer la compétence Stardress. Elle croyait qu'avec un livre aussi cher, les étapes le lui auraient été dite, mais non. Il n'y avait mention que de la puissance magique ainsi qu'un lien étroit, ce qu'elle avait fait en compagnie de Loki, mais qui n'avait rien donné. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva aux fusions des différents types Stardress qu'elle compris qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui pourrait l'aider sur ça, du moins, pour l'instant. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas pratiquer les fusions si elle n'arrivait pas à en utiliser une.

« J'y pense trop, ça ne m'aide pas du tout… Je dois juste lire c'est tout. Il n'y a pas que cette compétence d'intéressante dans ce livre, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle sauta la section des fusions stardress puis tomba sur un nom de chapitre qui l'intrigua.

\- La création des clés d'or… Lit à haute voix la blonde.

Elle parcourut les pages qui ne semblaient ne jamais finir. Elle devait lire cette section depuis deux heures environ et n'avait toujours pas atteint la moitié. Elle avait lu les informations à propos de sept clés sur les douze existantes jusqu'à présent. Aucun détail n'était oublié, loin de là. Il y avait le nom de la clé, l'origine de celle-ci, les pouvoirs, les affinités possibles, les fusions stardress, les unissons raid possibles avec les autres esprits des douze, le caractère de chacun à la base et bien plus encore. Elle avait lu les informations à propos de Virgo, Taurus, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Pisces, Libra et Leon. Il ne lui manquait plus que Gemini, Caprico, Cancer, Aries et Aquarius.

« Aquarius… Tu me manques tellement. »

La tête ailleurs, elle retira ses yeux de son livre puis appuya sa tête contre ses bras déposé sur la table.

« Il faut seulement que je me repose un peu… »

Elle qui ne voulut que se reposer, fini par s'endormir. Les secondes passèrent devenant des minutes, puis ses minutes se transformèrent en heures jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se mettent à s'ouvrir.

« Je me suis endormie… »

Doucement, elle releva sa tête et ne tarda pas à sentir une douleur au niveau de son cou. Dormir de côté, dans le creux de ses bras n'était pas la meilleure de ses idées. Elle fit quelques rotations avec sa tête tentant de chasser la douleur tout en étirant ses bras. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle remarqua la noirceur qui n'était pas présente plus tôt.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi? »

Elle referma son livre puis se leva de son tabouret. Elle prit un moment pour dégourdir ses jambes qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis quelques heures déjà puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cour centrale, elle comprit qu'elle avait dormi un peu trop. Le soleil ne s'était pas complètement volatilisé, mais il s'y trouvait à la limite.

« Dire que je dois marcher une heure… » Soupira Lucy qui passa à travers les grilles.

Elle commença sa marche sans apercevoir Erza qui se trouvait tout près. Le trajet se passa bien, sans aucune embûche. Elle arriva même à l'appartement en quarante-cinq minutes, au même moment où le soleil disparu pour laisser place à la noirceur.

« J'imagine que Natsu est à la maison, il doit m'attendre pour manger… Il ne sait pas comment faire. »

Sans attendre, elle entra à l'intérieur de l'édifice permettant ainsi à Erza de sortir de l'ombre.

« Maintenant qu'elle est en sûreté, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer. » Pensa la rousse qui prit le chemin de Fairy Hills.

\- Natsu? Happy? S'écria Lucy qui venait d'entrer chez elle.

\- Lucy! Vite, on a besoin de toi! Répondit Happy.

Rapidement, elle alla les rejoindre en cuisine, pensant qu'il y avait une urgence, mais trouva les deux hommes au sol se tenant le ventre.

\- On meurt de faim… Murmura Natsu.

Sans un mot, elle les laissa au sol et alla déposer son livre sur le dessus de son bureau. Une fois fait, elle alla dans la salle de bain et prit le temps de se laver.

« Ce sont de vrais enfants… » Soupira la blonde qui venait d'enfiler son pyjama.

* * *

Fairy Hills, quelques temps plus tard…

L'odeur du bœuf envahissait son appartement qui commençait à prendre vie puisqu'elle avait déballé ses effets et exposer quelques armures. Elle ferma le rond du poêle puis put entendre un son provenant de sa porte. Elle fit disparaître son tablier puis se dirigea vers celle-ci.

\- Je sens l'odeur jusqu'à mon appartement! Ça te dérange si je m'incruste dans ton souper? Demanda Cana qui passa sans même attendre l'accord de son amie.

\- Pourquoi plus rien ne m'étonne provenant de toi. Lança Erza qui referma la porte.

\- Je sais que tu détestes manger seule, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien me sacrifier.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Peut-être pas, mais tu es heureuse de me voir. Répondit Cana qui prit place à table.

De son côté, Erza prépara une assiette puis alla s'asseoir en face de la cartomancienne.

\- Et moi?

\- Tu as des jambes, tu peux te la faire toi-même. Rétorqua la rousse qui prit une bouchée.

\- Je te croyais plus généreuse que ça…

\- N'en fait pas trop, j'ai toujours cette envie de te tuer.

\- Tant de haine sans raison. Rétorqua Cana d'un ton innocent.

\- Tu ferais mieux de manger avant que je change d'idée.

\- Oui, oui… Soupira la cartomancienne.

Croyant avoir finalement gagné, Erza se mit à manger sans se soucier de Cana jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche à nouveau.

\- Tu sais, tu as peut-être envie de me tuer, mais tu as également su qu'elle avait apprécié votre baiser.

À ces mots, Erza laissa tomber sa fourchette et regardait son amie.

\- Avoue-le, tu étais contente intérieurement. Ajouta Cana.

La rousse détourna son regard dû à ses rougeurs puis prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

\- Sérieusement… Répondit la brunette l'air découragé.

Erza finit par poser son regard sur Cana qui comprit qu'elle ne blaguait pas.

\- Comment dire, tu es aussi subtile qu'un éléphant dans un étang… Ce qui veut dire, pas du tout.

\- Et alors?

\- Je tenais à t'en parler plus doucement, mais je n'aurai pas le choix d'utiliser la manière directe. Soupira Cana.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu parles beaucoup pour rien. Lança Erza qui reprit sa fourchette en main.

\- Tu l'aimes. Lucy. Répondit-elle.

Erza arrêta tout mouvement, le morceau de bœuf sur sa fourchette tomba dans son assiette.

\- Hey oh! Erza? Ajouta Cana qui passa sa main devant elle.

Le visage d'Erza vira au rouge, la chaleur de son corps venait d'atteindre le niveau d'ébullition et sa tête avait cessé de fonctionner.

\- Est-ce que tu respires toujours? Si non, je vais devoir te faire le bouche-à- bouche et ça ne fait pas partit de mes fonctions principales.

\- C'est Mira… Lança faiblement Erza.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de Mira?

\- C'est elle qui te l'a dit?

\- Non, quoi que j'aurais aimé qu'elle le fasse, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de venir ici ce soir… Répondit Cana.

\- Ne me fait pas marcher, sinon comment l'aurais-tu su?

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas subtile du tout.

Erza ne dit rien, elle garda ses rougeurs et semblait prise dans ses pensées.

\- Alors, tu l'aimes? Ajouta Cana qui attendait une réponse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent finalement. Cana la regardait sérieusement tandis qu'Erza semblait hésitante. Le silence dura un instant jusqu'à ce que la rousse prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Oui, je l'aime.

* * *

Appartement de Lucy…

Ils venaient de terminer de souper tous ensemble. Lucy leur avait préparé du curry avec du poulet prêt en seulement quelques minutes. Natsu et Happy devaient s'occuper de la vaisselle, laissant donc Lucy seule dans son lit.

« Est-ce que j'ai été trop direct avec Erza plus tôt? J'aurais pu lui répondre autre chose… Qu'est-ce que je fais si elle vient me voir et veut me parler à propos de ça? Je ne peux pas toujours la repousser parce que j'ai peur de ce qui va suivre. »

Elle put entendre Natsu crier au loin suivit d'Happy. Ils venaient probablement de réussir un défi que l'autre avait proposé. Ils étaient comme ça, enjoués à chaque seconde, prêts à relever tous les défis possibles même s'ils n'ont aucun sens.

« Natsu… »

Elle attrapa sa couverture et la plaça au-dessus de sa tête, honteuse. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir tout ça simplement à cause de ces deux mots prononcés par Erza. Comment était-ce possible? Elle se croyait plus forte que ça, elle croyait être totalement amoureuse de Natsu, mais il s'agissait d'un mensonge de plus. Parce que si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle ne penserait pas également à Erza en ce moment même.

« Demain tu pars en mission avec tout le monde, essaie de laisser tout ça derrière toi et de profiter du moment. Concentre-toi sur cette mission et réduit les distractions. Mets ton cœur sur pause, simplement pour cette fois-ci, je t'en prie… » Se demanda-t-elle voulant éviter à tout prix de confronter ces sentiments.

* * *

**Si jamais vous avez quelque chose à dire, n'hésitez pas. Je serai heureuse de l'entendre. **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	9. Jour un de plusieurs

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici la suite de cette histoire!**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Rainetteyuri : Mira doit garder un secret bien que celui qu'elle devait garder tout juste avant fut une catastrophe... Cana est quelqu'un de direct et qui ne crains pas Erza, c'est peut-être ce que notre chevalière a besoin pour faire les premiers pas, qui sait? Ce sont deux réactions qui feront probablement mal à Lucy et principalement à Natsu qui ne se doute de rien pour l'instant. Sera-t-il conciliant? Ou il sera du genre à vouloir tout détruire? Est-ce que Lucy va refuser tout sentiment pour ne pas briser le coeur de Natsu? Moi aussi j'ai plusieurs questions en fait... ;) Effectivement, si elle ne ressentait rien pour Erza et simplement de l'amitié, elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de décrire parfaitement son baiser échanger avec Erza quelques années plus tôt. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Courage Lucy ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires, j'apprécie grandement! Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Jour un de plusieurs**

Le matin s'était pointé bien plus tôt que ce que Lucy espérait. Elle aurait voulu rester au lit des jours et des jours durant, seule, mais cette idée n'avait aucun sens. Comme une adulte responsable, elle s'était levée à l'heure, avait pris son sac puis avait suivi Natsu et Happy jusqu'au point de rencontre. Habituellement, ils aimaient se rejoindre à la guilde pour dire au revoir aux autres, mais ce matin-là, ils avaient rendez-vous à la gare de Magnolia. Wendy et Charuru furent les premières arrivées, suivit du groupe de Lucy puis apparu Gray pour finalement accueillir Erza qui ne traînait aucun bagage.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de laisser ton chariot de bagage chez toi. Lança Gray.

\- J'ai manqué de temps. Répondit la chevalière qui semblait moins patiente qu'à la normale.

\- J'apporte toujours un sac de couchage en plus lors de nos missions, tu pourras le prendre.

\- Merci Wendy, mais je serai bien au sol.

\- Il est hors de question que tu dormes au sol, ça n'a aucun sens. Ajouta Lucy sans vraiment le vouloir.

Erza posa ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde et ne dit rien. Un instant de silence s'installa parmi le groupe, dérangeant grandement Lucy qui ne se sentait pas bien dans tout ça, surtout avec le regard d'Erza dans le sien. Il le déstabilisait à chaque fois, c'était inévitable.

\- Pourquoi ne pas marcher? Ce serait mieux pour notre endurance que de prendre le train. Lança finalement Natsu qui entoura son bras autour du cou de Lucy.

Erza ne tarda pas à retirer ces yeux de la blonde pour regarder à l'endroit de Gray qui prit la parole à son tour.

\- Non, nous allons devoir marcher cinq jours. Alors, il n'est pas question qu'on se rajoute quatre jours de marche parce que tu ne veux pas prendre le train. Cesse de faire ton égoïste et assume ta faiblesse.

\- Pourquoi pas un duel Gray? Je gagne, on marche, tu gagnes, on prend le train. Renchérit Natsu.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour ces idioties! Lança Charuru qui se croisa les pattes.

\- Aye!

\- Tu sais bien que je vais gagner. Répondit le mage de glace.

\- Mes flammes peuvent faire fondre un dragon, alors faire fondre ta glace sera un jeu d'enfant. Rétorqua le rosé.

\- Arrêtez, vous deux… Murmura Lucy qui regrettait encore plus son lit.

\- Très bien, je vais te montrer le sens du mot puissance. Lança Gray qui se rapprocha de Natsu.

\- Je m'enflamme déjà! Répondit le rosé qui s'avança à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas le moment… Nous venons tout juste de nous réunir et ils trouvent le moyen de se battre. » Soupira Lucy.

\- Vous venez de me mettre de mauvaise humeur! S'écria Erza qui attrapa la tête des deux mages pour finalement les frapper l'une contre l'autre.

Natsu et Gray tombèrent inconscients au sol, laissant place au calme. La chevalière attrapa Gray dans ses bras puis posa ses yeux sur Lucy.

\- Tu peux t'occuper de lui?

\- Oui… Bredouilla-t-elle en regardant Erza s'éloigner.

Avec l'aide de Wendy, Lucy souleva Natsu et le traîna jusqu'au train. Les gens à l'intérieur ne manquèrent pas de lui adresser quelques regards interrogateurs, mais elle n'en fit rien, surement dû à l'habitude. Elle prit le siège du fond puis installa Natsu sur celui du milieu. Sa tête ne tarda pas à tomber contre ses cuisses, mais ça aussi, elle avait l'habitude avec les années. Cependant, elle remarqua une réaction différente chez Erza qui était assise en face d'elle. Habituellement, elle aurait entrepris la conversation, ne se souciant pas de ce qui venait de se passer, mais ce matin, elle envoya son regard vers la fenêtre, restant silencieuse. Gray avait la tête en appuie contre son armure tandis que Wendy tenait Charuru contre elle. Happy se trouvait assis sur le banc restant, tout juste à côté de Natsu, près de l'allée.

« Elle doit être en colère contre moi… Je n'ai pas été tendre et je suis partie sans même vouloir l'écouter. » Pensa Lucy qui se sentait encore plus mal.

« Elle est en colère contre moi, le message était assez clair hier. Combien de temps dois-je l'éviter? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… » Se dit Erza qui regardait l'horizon défiler à une vitesse ahurissante.

Ils avaient quatre heures de route à faire afin de rejoindre le dernier village possédant une gare. Ils allaient passer devant Hargeon puis allaient terminer leur course dans un village construit il n'y avait pas si longtemps du nom d'Ozryn. Ils n'avaient jamais mis pied à terre dans ce nouvel endroit, mais il allait leur éviter deux journées complètes de marche.

Peu de temps après leur départ, Wendy ne tarda pas à se sentir toute drôle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans une lutte contre le mal d'estomac. Happy dormait contre Natsu qui semblait toujours inconscient tandis que Charuru avait fermé ses yeux. Il ne restait que Lucy et Erza, l'une en face de l'autre, mais aucune des deux n'osaient se regarder. Lucy fixait les cheveux roses de Natsu, sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas prête à poser ses yeux dans ceux d'Erza.

« C'est une attitude tellement enfantine… Tu dois assumer tes paroles de la veille et affronter Erza s'il le faut. Ce n'est pas comme si Erza allait te tuer d'un seul regard ou d'une seule parole… » Se dit Lucy qui releva ses yeux.

Elle fut surprise de voir la chevalière qui regardait en sa direction, l'air neutre. Aussitôt, les pommettes de la blonde prirent le rouge puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la crinière rose de Natsu.

« Mauvaise idée! Son regard peut définitivement me tuer! Ce n'est pas le moment. Pas maintenant. »

\- Je suis désolée pour hier. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu avais besoin de tranquillité. Lança finalement Erza qui brisa le silence.

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas à être désolée pour quoi que ce soit. Répondit Lucy le regard toujours bas.

\- Pourtant, je le suis. Rétorqua la rousse.

Malgré la peur de croiser son regard, Lucy releva la tête et la vit. Son regard n'avait rien de colérique, au contraire, il semblait calme et à la fois honteux.

\- Erza, je…

\- Je tenais simplement à te le dire.

\- Tu…

\- J'ai compris ton message. Je ne te dérangerai plus ainsi, je te le promets. Termina Erza qui posa à nouveau ces yeux sur l'horizon.

Elle n'avait laissé aucun moment à Lucy pour répondre. Elle avait tout déballé et avait retrouver son silence. Ça n'avait rien de juste selon la constellationniste. Elle savait que ses paroles avaient été dur à son endroit, mais jamais elle n'avait voulu lui faire comprendre ça. Jamais elle n'avait voulu son silence et une certaine distance. À ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et avait dit ce qui lui était passé par la tête, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'Erza allait comprendre.

« Tout ça… Ce n'est qu'un gros malentendu. »

Malgré sa frustration, elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de débattre à ce sujet puisque les autres se trouvaient près d'elles, même s'ils dormaient ou étaient inapte à se concentrer. Ses mains qui étaient posées sur la tête de Natsu se retirèrent pour se reposer contre le cuir du siège. Elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour Erza en minouchant Natsu devant elle. Tout ça devait être assez dur pour la chevalière, elle ne comprenait peut-être pas totalement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais elle pouvait en avoir une petite idée. Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à Hargeon, elle n'avait fait que réfléchir au pourquoi Erza ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'elle l'aimait. Était-ce parce qu'elle était une femme, à cause de Natsu ou peut-être que Mira s'était trompée et que ce qu'elle avait entendu cette nuit-là n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

\- _Station Hargeon, veuillez descendre et utiliser la sortie numéro trois, quatre et cinq. Le prochain départ se fera dans quinze minutes en direction d'Ozryn, merci de votre compréhension._

Le train désormais complètement arrêté, Wendy repris ces esprits suivit de Natsu et Gray qui commençaient à reprendre conscience depuis leur contact à Magnolia. Happy dormait toujours et Charuru était partie marcher un peu pour se dégourdir les pattes.

\- Pouvoir respirer normalement est si agréable… Bredouilla Wendy qui n'était pas totalement remise.

\- C'est dommage que le sort de Troia ne fonctionne plus sur l'un de vous. Répondit Lucy qui regardait Natsu se gratter le crâne.

\- Malheureusement, plus tu utilises se sort et plus tu deviens habitué jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus fonctionnel. Rétorqua la jeune mage.

\- VIVANT ! S'écria Natsu qui semblait avoir repris vie.

Rapidement, il se redressa sur son siège, libérant ainsi Lucy. Il souriait et riait à la fois, attirant l'attention des passagers sur lui.

\- Baisse-le ton un peu tu veux… Répondit Gray se redressant à son tour tout en massant ses tempes.

\- Reprenons notre duel Gray!

\- Tu ne comprendras dont jamais… Soupira le mage de glace.

\- Arrête de chialer et bats-toi! S'écria Natsu désormais debout sur son siège.

\- Natsu… Tu en fais trop là. Tout le monde nous regarde et si tu continues, on va se faire sortir… Lança Lucy qui tirait sur son manteau noir.

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas, il continuait de provoquer Gray qui semblait tomber dans le piège de plus en plus. Bizarrement, Erza ne s'en mêla pas. Elle continuait de regarder par la fenêtre comme s'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Habituellement, elle aurait frappé Natsu et la paix serait revenu, mais elle n'en fait rien… » Pensa la blonde.

\- Nemuri no maho… Susurra Wendy.

Aussitôt, les paupières de Natsu devinrent lourdes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se ferment, l'envoyant droit dans le royaume de Morphée.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais utiliser ce sort, je dois dire que c'est plutôt pratique. Lança Gray qui reposa sa tête contre l'appui à cet effet.

\- Je ne la contrôle pas encore complètement, mais je pense qu'elle va durer encore quelques minutes, le temps que le train se remet en marche. Répondit calmement Wendy.

\- Merci Wendy. Malgré son grand cœur, il peut être pénible parfois. Ajouta Lucy qui dirigea son regard vers le rosé qui dormait à poing fermé.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas envie de marcher deux jours de plus, même si je n'aime pas prendre le train. Répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

Lucy et Gray lui adressèrent un sourire puis Charuru arriva par la suite. Elle prit place sur les cuisses de Wendy puis lui expliqua que le village d'Ozryn était en fait une nouvelle ville concentrée sur les centres d'attractions. Les manèges, les jeux d'eaux, des enclos pour animaux, des casinos ainsi que les sports à paris.

\- J'ignorais qu'une telle ville existait. Lança Gray.

\- L'ouverture s'est fait il y a de ça deux semaines. Répondit Charuru.

\- Lorsque nous arriverons, il ne sera que midi. Nous allons devoir quitter la ville pour avancer vers les montagnes au Sud. Ce ne sera pas le moment de s'amuser. Finit par dire Erza qui regardait toujours en direction de l'extérieur.

\- Allez Erza, nous pouvons bien prendre une demi-journée pour nous amuser un peu, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Rétorqua le mage de glace.

\- Elle a raison, nous devrions reprendre la route. Ce mystérieux demandeur doit nous attendre. Appuya Lucy.

\- Depuis quand es-tu aussi sérieuse? Habituellement, tu es la première qui est prête à s'amuser.

Suite aux paroles de Gray, Erza détourna enfin les yeux afin de se mêler aux autres.

\- Je ne fais qu'être responsable, il le faut bien, non?

\- Gray a raison, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Renchérit Charuru qui regardait la blonde d'un air interrogateur.

« Je voulais simplement appuyer Erza et me voilà questionné… » Pensa la constellationniste découragée.

\- J'aurais bien aimé visiter cet endroit avec tous les animaux… Murmura Wendy qui espérait ne pas contrarier Erza ou Lucy.

\- Très bien. Lança finalement la rousse.

Tous posèrent leurs yeux en sa direction.

\- Nous allons dormir à Ozryn et partir demain matin à la première heure. Termina Erza qui reprit sa position d'avant.

Wendy ne put empêcher son sourire tandis que Gray poussa un son de satisfaction. Lucy n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard de la chevalière, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, une tâche bien difficile quoi que presque impossible.

« Erza, à quoi penses-tu? Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ainsi? J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider… J'aimerais tant pouvoir tout régler et ne pas être prisonnière de mes craintes. »

« Ils ont raison, Lucy adore les attractions. Je ne peux pas lui empêcher de s'amuser parce que son bonheur est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. » Pensait Erza au même moment.

\- _Veuillez prendre place, nous partons en direction d'Ozryn._

Tous purent sentir le moteur se mettre en marche et entendirent les portes se refermer. Quelques secondes passèrent puis un léger débalancement se fut sentir, signalant ainsi le départ du train. C'est à ce moment même que Wendy et Natsu eurent le mal des transports.

\- Deux heures et vous vous sentirez mieux. Lança Lucy.

Les deux dragons slayer ne purent répondre, mais le message avait été entendu. Sachant bien qu'Erza allait rester silencieuse, elle décida de poser sa tête contre l'appui puis ferma les yeux. Le meilleur moyen de passer le temps étaient en dormant. Toutefois, Gray en décida autrement.

\- Alors, une fois là-bas, que voudras-tu faire?

Les yeux ouverts, elle se permit de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

\- J'adore l'eau, j'ai toujours aimé, probablement à cause d'Aquarius…

Son ton joyeux semblait devenir plus triste lorsqu'elle avait nommé l'esprit disparu. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement, ne voulant pas inquiéter son ami.

\- Je vais aller faire quelques tours de manèges et terminer par le casino j'imagine. Et toi?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à parier, mais j'aime bien miser dans ma tête et voir si j'avais raison. Et toi, Erza?

\- Je ne sais pas, je resterai à l'hôtel. Répondit-elle sans les regarder.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu vas finir dans l'une des attractions, j'en suis sûr. Termina Gray qui sourit.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, simplement un léger grognement de la part de la chevalière qui était bien ambigu. Il en resta là, sachant très bien que pousser Erza à parler lorsqu'elle ne le voulait pas n'était pas une chose à faire. De son côté, Lucy avait refermé ses yeux, mais sa tête ne s'était pas arrêté comme elle le voulait. Finalement, les deux heures de route allaient être bien plus pénible que celui de Natsu et Wendy…

« Ça ne va donc jamais s'arrêter… »

Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux heures se terminent. Elle n'avait pas dormi du trajet. Elle n'avait fait que penser et penser. Que ce soit à Natsu, Erza ou bien les deux. Elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

\- _Station d'Ozryn, veuillez utiliser les sorties un à cinq. Le train repartira en direction d'Hargeon à dix-huit heures précises. Merci d'avoir voyager avec nous._

Les sept compagnons sortirent du train pour atterrir dans une gare hors norme. Tout était blanc autour d'eux, le sol comme les murs. Le toit était fait de vitre, révélant le ciel d'un bleu scintillant tout en laissant passer les rayons du soleil afin qu'ils se posent sur les nombreuses verdures de la gare. Il y avait d'immenses arbres situés un peu partout ainsi qu'un mini jardin en plein cœur de celle-ci. Les passagers pouvaient donc profiter de ce lieu utopique le temps d'attendre le train ou bien la personne qui devait venir les prendre. Lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers roulants, de chaque côté se trouvait une chute d'eau qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin, prolongeant ainsi la sensation d'être dans un rêve. La devanture de la gare restait fidèle au concept, n'ayant que des portes vitrées ainsi que quelques terrariums soutenus dans les airs.

« C'est magnifique… Comment est-ce possible? » Pensa Lucy qui ne savait plus où regarder.

« Comment ont-ils construit une ville et une gare aussi gigantesque en quelques mois…? » Se dit Erza qui restait tout de même étonnée par la beauté de ce lieu.

\- Wow… Susurra Wendy qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Sans mot de plus, l'équipe de Fairy Tail sortit par les grandes portes, ignorant que la ville était aussi belle que la gare. La première chose qu'ils virent fut gigantesque et à la fois unique. Cela semblait tout près d'eux, mais elle se trouvait à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de la gare, exactement en plein centre de la ville d'Ozryn. De la base d'une immense fontaine, surgissait des racines qui ressemblaient à un tronc d'arbre d'où la forme qu'ils avaient prise. Les racines montaient haut dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'une sphère, qui représentait certainement la terre sur laquelle ils vivaient, apparaisse soutenue par celles-ci.

« C'est comme si la terre maintenait notre monde dans les airs, l'empêchant ainsi de s'écrouler. » Se dit Lucy qui avait les yeux pétillants.

La sphère était ornée de végétations et tout en bas de celle-ci, l'eau s'écoulait pour finir sa course dans la base de la fontaine.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique… Finit par dire la blonde qui ne cessait d'observer ce phénomène.

\- C'est vrai, mais pas aussi que toi. Renchérit Natsu qui la rapprocha dans ses bras.

\- Je vais aller nous enregistrer à l'hôtel la plus près. Rejoignons-nous ici pour vingt et une heure. Termina Erza qui entreprit le pas sans attendre une réponse.

« Je n'y arrive plus, la voir dans ces bras me fait de plus en plus mal. » Pensa Erza qui ne se retourna pas.

\- Hey! Erza! Viens t'amuser avec nous! Cria Natsu qui attira de nouveau l'attention.

\- Elle veut se reposer, laisse-la tranquille. Répliqua Gray.

\- Je croyais seulement qu'elle aurait aimé passer du temps avec nous. Répondit Natsu qui semblait plus déçu qu'en colère.

Lucy regardait en direction de la chevalière ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire. Malgré la beauté de la ville, la présence de Natsu et des autres, elle sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose.

« Erza… »

Elle put sentir une main toucher la sienne pour finalement la serrer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Natsu qui l'observait.

\- Allons-y, profitons du temps que nous avons.

\- Oui…

\- Commençons par là-bas! Répondit le rosé qui pointa vers l'Ouest.

Ce sont donc les six compagnons qui marchèrent en cette direction, impatient de voir où ce chemin allait les mener. Tout ce qui les entourait était vert et blanc, éclairant ainsi davantage la ville. Le sol était fait à l'aide de pavés blancs, les structures étaient également blanches et vitrées accompagnées de verdures aléatoires. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se trouvèrent devant un panneau indicateur. Vers la droite se trouvait le centre animalier et vers la gauche les attractions de compétitions.

\- De la compétition! Je veux y aller ! S'écria Natsu qui s'enflammait déjà.

\- Aye! Natsu va gagner c'est sûr!

\- Je ne miserai pas sur toi, ça c'est sûr. Nargua le mage de glace.

\- C'est toi qui vas tout perdre ton argent. Rétorqua le rosé.

\- Si c'est là que vous voulez aller, pourquoi pas. Lança Lucy.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'irais au centre animalier… Ajouta timidement Wendy qui tenait Charuru.

\- Bien sûr! Veux-tu que je t'accompagne? Répondit Lucy qui n'aimait guère l'idée de laisser la jeune mage seule dans cette grande ville.

-Non, ça va aller. Charuru sera avec moi et je suis sûre que Natsu aimerait que tu sois là durant les épreuves de compétition.

La blonde regarda vers son copain qui lui souriait puis plongea à nouveau son regard sur celui de Wendy.

\- D'accord, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu viens nous rejoindre. On ne bougera probablement pas de cet endroit.

Wendy approuva d'un sourire puis quitta vers le chemin de droite qui allait la mener au centre animalier. À nouveau, Lucy sentit une pression dans sa main et se fit projeter vers l'avant dû à l'impatience de Natsu. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un mur de brique usé par les années leur empêche l'accès. Bien que le chemin semblait se terminer ici, ils pouvaient entendre du bruit provenant de l'autre côté, leur indiquant qu'il y avait bel et bien un entrée.

\- Happy peut nous transporter de l'autre côté. Lança Natsu.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de la bonne façon pour passer. Rétorqua Gray qui observait les alentour.

\- Il a raison… Commença Lucy.

\- Je te l'avais dit! Ajouta le mage de feu fier de lui.

\- Non, je parlais de Gray.

Le sourire du jeune mage s'estompa, il croyait avoir eu une brillante idée ainsi que le soutient de Lucy, mais non.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ton idée était mauvaise. Ajouta Lucy qui lui adressa un sourire.

La constellationniste s'avança jusqu'au mur de brique blanche puis posa une main qu'elle bougea de brique en brique. Tout semblait normal jusqu'à ce qu'elle en touche une mal placé, ressortant ainsi du mur. Sans attendre, elle appuya et au même moment, une porte dissimulée s'ouvrit.

\- J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'une petite épreuve afin de s'assurer que les gens se trouvant de l'autre côté soient de véritables compétiteurs. Lança Lucy qui prit les devant.

Les trois garçons la suivirent de près et purent voir trois édifices d'une grandeur et largeur incroyable. Sur celle qui se trouvait à leur droite, ils pouvaient voir des gens voler dans les airs. Cela ressemblait étrangement à une course qui permettait les échanges de coups puisqu'une explosion ainsi que des applaudissements se firent voir et entendre.

\- C'est génial ! Je ne veux plus partir de cet endroit! S'écria Natsu qui regardait dans tous les sens.

\- C'est vrai que cet endroit fait rêver. Ajouta Gray qui souriait.

\- N'oubliez pas que nous devons partir demain matin. Lança Lucy qui tenta de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

\- Alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre!

\- Aye!

Cette fois-ci, ce sont les trois garçons qui prirent les devant suivit de Lucy qui semblait quelque peu découragée de leur comportement enfantin.

« De vrais enfants… »

Sans surprise, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'édifice axé sur la course en plein vol. Bien qu'aucun des deux n'avaient une capacité leur permettant de voler, Gray et Natsu s'étaient inscrit pour la prochaine course qui allait débuter dans une vingtaine de minutes. Happy s'était porté volontaire pour aider Natsu à gagner cette course tandis que Gray allait se fier à sa magie en créant un aigle glacé. De son côté, Lucy allait s'installer dans les estrades se trouvant en hauteur bien évidemment et qui plus est, très bien placé puisqu'elle pouvait voir la majorité de la course. Bien sûr, des écrans étaient situés un peu partout afin de tout faire voir aux spectateurs.

« C'est la première fois que je vais voir quelque chose de ce genre de toute ma vie. Je suis nerveuse pour Natsu et Gray, j'espère qu'ils n'auront rien, quoi que je devrais plus m'inquiéter pour les autres… J'aurais aimé qu'Erza soit avec nous, elle aurait pu participer aussi. Elle aurait gagné, ça c'est sûr. »

-_ Mesdames et messieurs! Bienvenue au septième ciel! Là où tout le monde souhaite gagner afin d'être couronné le roi des cieux! Nous allons présenter la sixième course de la journée et la dernière avant de commencer les demi-finales de la journée. Sur la ligne de départ se trouve dix participants, toutefois, seulement les trois premiers passeront à la prochaine étape! N'oubliez pas de parier sur les vainqueurs, que les meilleurs gagnent!_

Tous se mirent à applaudirent puis un bruit strident vint débuter la course. De ce qu'elle avait compris, la course durait trois tours au total. Ils avaient le droit d'utiliser des sorts afin de déconcentrer l'adversaire ou le mettre hors d'état. La course n'était vieille que de quelques secondes qu'un geyser de flamme se fit voir dans le ciel.

« Natsu… »

Sans surprise, l'un des participants tomba de haut puisque les ailes de son armure s'étaient transformées en cendre. Lors de sa chute, une drôle de machine l'attrapa, le conduisant dans la loge des participants. Il ne restait donc que neuf coureurs dont Natsu et Gray. Un peu plus loin, Lucy put voir Gray utiliser le sort d'Ice canon et geler l'un des adversaires, réduisant ainsi le nombre à huit. Les applaudissements se furent plus fort et plus soutenus. Les gens avaient l'air de bien aimé la stratégie de Gray et Natsu qui consistait à éliminer chaque coureur.

« Ils sont irrécupérable… C'est bien la première fois qu'ils brisent tout autour d'eux et reçoivent des applaudissements. » Pensa la blonde qui ne manqua pas de les encourager.

Le deuxième tour de piste se termina et les deux mages de Fairy Tail avait déjà mis hors d'état cinq adversaires, laissant le compte à seulement cinq les incluant.

« S'ils continuent ainsi, ils seront les seuls à arriver à la ligne d'arrivée. »

Comme elle le pensait, ces deux idiots avaient bel et bien cette idée en tête puisque deux autres coureurs tombèrent de haut. Ils ne restaient qu'eux ainsi qu'un dernier qui semblait craindre le duo infernal se trouvant devant lui. Toutefois, ils n'en firent rien. Natsu et Gray franchirent le ligne au même moment suivit du dernier coureur. Les cris des spectateurs semblaient bien plus lourds que lors du début de la course, bien que Lucy en sursauta lorsque la course prit fin.

\- _Il s'agit bien de la course la plus divertissante de la journée! Seulement trois participants ont franchi la ligne d'arrivée sur dix! Ils seront donc de la demi-finale du groupe B qui se déroulera dans deux heures! Ne quitter pas vos sièges puisque la demi-finale du groupe A commencera dans trente minutes! _

Contrairement aux recommandations de l'animateur, Lucy se leva de son siège afin de rejoindre les garçons dans la loge des participants. Le garde de sécurité fut bien gentil de la laisser passer sans avoir douté de sa raison, ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle vit Natsu, Gray et Happy, assis sur un banc, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, comment ça va les champions? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton joueur.

\- C'était génial! J'adore! Répondit Natsu qui bondit pour embrasser la blonde.

\- J'espère que la prochaine course sera un peu plus difficile. Lança Gray d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Aye! Personne ne peut me dépasser, je suis le plus rapide! Rétorqua Happy.

Lorsque Natsu retira ses lèvres de ceux de la blonde, elle reprit la parole.

\- J'y ai réfléchit en chemin et je crois qu'Erza devrait être avec nous. Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait ça.

\- Elle veut être seule. Répondit Natsu qui prit la même raison de Gray un peu plus tôt.

\- Personne ne veut être seul. Je vais aller la chercher et revenir pour la demi-finale.

\- On peut t'accompagner si tu veux. Lança Gray qui s'était levé.

\- Non, restez ici et reposez-vous. Regarder la prochaine course pour vous faire une idée, je serai dans les estrades avec Erza dans deux heures, promis.

\- Dans ce cas, ne tarde pas trop. Répondit le mage de glace.

\- Ne te perd pas en chemin. Termina Natsu qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

D'un sourire, la blonde quitta la loge des participants ainsi que l'édifice des courses en plein vol. Elle retourna jusqu'au mur de brique blanche et fit la même chose qu'un peu plus tôt.

« Je vais retourner à la gare et tenter de trouver une carte de la ville. Elle a dit qu'elle allait se rendre à l'hôtel le plus près de là. Je finirai par trouver. »

Elle se trouvait tout près de la gare lorsqu'elle vit un petit groupe de trois hommes qui semblaient bien saoul dans une ruelle tout près.

« Ils sont déjà dans cet état alors qu'il n'est pas encore quinze heures… »

Ne voulant porter davantage son attention sur eux, elle poursuit sa route jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse la gare d'Ozryn. Tout juste à l'entrée de celle-ci, se trouvait un dépliant qui contenait la carte de la ville. Elle zieuta le tout rapidement et remarqua deux hôtels qui pouvaient être l'endroit où se trouvait Erza.

« Je vais commencer par celle qui se trouve un peu plus à l'Est et si elle n'est pas là, j'aurai que quelques kilomètres à faire vers l'Ouest. »

Le dépliant ouvert, elle se guida dans les rues d'Ozryn jusqu'à ce qu'un homme qui lui semblait familier lui adresse la parole.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais seriez-vous seule? Demanda-t-il tout en replaçant sa casquette bleue.

\- Non, je suis accompagnée. Rétorqua la blonde qui continua sa route.

Rapidement, un deuxième homme munit d'un grand manteau noir lui barra la route d'un sourire.

\- Pourtant, vous semblez bien seule, pourquoi ne pas profiter de notre compagnie?

De son bras droit, elle le poussa du chemin sans même prendre le temps de répondre. Toutefois, le troisième lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Hey ma jolie, c'est impoli de ne pas répondre aux gens.

« Je les reconnais maintenant. Ce sont ces ivrognes de la ruelle près de la gare… » Réalisa la blonde.

\- Je ne vois aucune personne ici, seulement des moins que rien. Lança Lucy d'un ton sec.

La poigne contre son poignet se resserra, elle venait de rendre cet homme en colère et ça se voyait à son regard.

\- Je vois qu'on ne ta pas appris les bonnes manières. Répondit-il.

\- Nous avions de bonnes intentions au départ pourtant… Ajouta le premier portant la casquette.

\- Mais une fille têtue et bornée nous rend encore plus fébrile. Termina le deuxième d'un regard indiscret.

La constellationniste tenta de se retirer de l'homme, mais n'y arriva pas. Il la tenait bien trop fort pour la relâcher aussi facilement.

\- Vous commencez sérieusement à m'embêter. Lança Lucy qui plaça son autre main contre sa ceinture.

« Hein !? Mais où sont… !? »

\- C'est ça que tu cherches? Demanda l'homme au manteau noir qui tenait bien en évidence les clés de Lucy.

« Ça en devient une mauvaise habitude. »

\- Oh! Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard, ça me donne de plus en plus envie. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Aller, ne fait pas la tête, suis-nous, tu vas avoir du plaisir! C'est ce à quoi sert cette ville! Lança l'homme à la casquette.

Le troisième continuait toujours de la serrer pour ne pas lui laisser une seule chance de s'éloigner.

\- Je ne vous suivrai jamais, vous n'êtes que des crapules.

\- Nous aurions été tendre… Commença le premier avant de sourire puis de faire un signe de tête à celui qui maintenait Lucy.

\- Désolé ma jolie, mais tu vas nous suivre.

\- Suivre qui? Lança une voix un peu plus loin.

Les trois hommes dirigèrent leur regard en cette direction suivit de Lucy qui se mit à sourire.

« Erza. »

\- Tu te prends pour qui toi? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous battre seule? Provoqua celui qui tenait les clés à Lucy.

\- Je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Rétorqua la rousse d'un regard noir.

\- Tiens-moi ça! S'écria-t-il en donnant le trousseau de clé à l'homme à la casquette.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il passa devant Lucy puis le troisième avant de rejoindre Erza qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu vas voir qu'on ne doit pas rire de...!

Il avait envoyé son poing vers la chevalière qui l'avait tout simplement arrêté de sa main. On pouvait voir le bras de l'homme trembler dû à la force qu'il y mettait, mais ça ne changeait rien. Erza le retenait comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple fourmi.

\- Espèce de…!

Las de cet homme, elle le balança contre la façade de l'immeuble tout près.

\- Un de moins, à qui le tour? Renchérit Erza qui leur sourit pour la première fois.

\- Tu ne t'en tiras pas aussi facilement! Lança le premier homme qui laissa tomber les clés au sol tout en se ruant vers la rousse.

En un instant seulement, la casquette bleue tomba au sol et un peu plus loin se trouvait son propriétaire qui était inconscient. Lorsqu'Erza regarda en direction du dernier qui retenait Lucy, celui-ci prit peur, relâchant par le fait même la blonde avant de s'enfuir en criant de terreur.

\- Merci Erza, j'ai l'impression que tu ne fais que ça me sortir du pétrin ces derniers temps…

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis là pour ça. Répondit-elle en lui redonnant son trousseau.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne fait que te causer des ennuis.

Erza semblait ne pas l'écouter puisqu'elle lui attrapa le poignet et ne fit que l'observer.

\- Erza…?

\- J'aurais dû lui en mettre une à lui aussi.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, tu m'as sauvé. Répondit Lucy qui prit sa main.

\- Je te croyais avec les autres, où sont-ils? En particulier Natsu.

\- C'était mon idée de venir te chercher seule, les garçons sont au centre de course en plein vol. D'ici une heure, ils vont participer à la demi-finale.

\- Et Wendy? Charuru?

\- Elles sont au centre animalier, Wendy voulait vraiment y aller et moi je voulais vraiment t'avoir avec moi…

Le regard d'Erza changea du tout au tout. Elle semblait gênée dû à ses rougeurs et détourna ses yeux de ceux de Lucy.

« Mais qu'elle idiote! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là !? »

\- Je- je veux dire que je voulais que tu sois avec nous durant cette journée… Je ne voulais pas dire t'avoir que pour moi ou un truc de ce genre… Je…!

Erza referma sa main sur celle de la blonde attirant par le fait même son attention.

\- J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas avec ça.

\- D'accord… Susurra la blonde ayant rougit quelque peu.

La main de la rousse se retira au bout de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- Alors, où se déroule cette course? Avec ce qui s'est passé, je ne compte pas te laisser seule dans cette ville.

Lucy lui répondit d'un sourire, mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle adressait habituellement. Elle se trouvait idiote au plus haut point.

« Elle est encore apparue pour me sauver même si j'ai agi comme une personne monstrueuse avec elle… »

Elle marchait depuis peu que Lucy prit son courage à deux mains pour tenter de parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, malgré la réticence d'Erza un peu plus tôt.

\- Erza, à propos d'hier, je voulais te dire que je suis…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. J'ai compris ton message et je comprends que tu as besoin d'espace. Coupa la chevalière.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être Lucy. Tu avais besoin d'être seule et je suis apparue. C'est la raison du pourquoi tu t'es mise en colère et je ne t'en veux pas.

« Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne… » Pensa Lucy qui se sentait si mal.

\- Vraiment désolée Erza… Répondit-elle finalement.

« Il faut croire que je n'ai pas encore le courage de lui en parler… »

\- Ça va, l'important est que tu vas bien, c'est ce qui compte le plus.

\- Tu es bien trop gentille Erza Scarlet. Lança Lucy d'un sourire qui, cette fois-ci, était vrai.

« C'est parce que tu es près de moi… » Se dit Erza qui préféra rester silencieuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent en direction du centre dans un silence apaisant. Elles marchaient côte à côte, observant les alentour et la beauté des lieux. Cette ville était tout simplement magnifique, on pouvait la qualifier d'utopique. Crocus n'était rien si on la comparait à Ozryn, il s'agissait d'une ville qui était en avance dans son temps selon Lucy. Bientôt, les villes et villages allaient s'inspirer de cet endroit pour s'améliorer.

« La course devrait commencer dans trois quarts d'heures environ, ça nous laisse amplement le temps d'arriver et même que… Oh ! »

Lucy s'arrêta net, n'avertissant point Erza qui dû reculer de quelques pas pour revenir à son niveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle.

\- De la crème glacée! Répondit la blonde qui fixait la vitrine d'une crèmerie.

\- Si tu en veux une, je suis sûre que nous avons le temps avant que la course commence. Ajouta Erza qui voyait bien le désir dans le regard de son amie.

\- Génial! S'écria la blonde qui attrapa la main de la rousse avant d'entrer.

« Ça sent si bon! Je me croirais retourner en enfance! » Pensa Lucy qui ne cessait de sourire.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, que puis-je vous servir? Demanda une vieille dame derrière un comptoir.

\- Que voudrais-tu Erza? Je suis sûre qu'ils font d'excellente crème glacée à la saveur de fraise.

\- Puis-je vous suggérer notre sablé aux fraises spécial couple? Interrompit la dame d'un sourire.

C'est à ce moment que Lucy compris qu'elle tenait encore la main d'Erza dans la sienne. Son visage devint d'un rouge impossible à manquer et ses mains moites. De son côté, Erza n'eut que de petites rougeurs, mais trouvait cette situation bien drôle.

\- Oh non! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, nous ne faisions que…!

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, l'amour est l'amour, sous toutes les formes possibles.

Pendant ce temps, Erza retira sa main de celle de la blonde afin de diminuer le mal entendu.

\- Je prendrais un lait frappé aux fraises s'il vous plait. Ajouta la rousse qui venait de sauver Lucy pour une deuxième fois de la journée.

\- Très bien et pour vous mademoiselle?

\- Ce sera un cornet à la vanille, s'il vous plait.

\- C'est noté, cela vous fera huit joyaux. Vous pouvez aller prendre place, il me fera un plaisir de vous apporter le tout une fois prêt.

Lucy se mit à fouiller dans la poche de son sac, mais Erza fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle paya la totalité d'un sourire puis fit signe à Lucy de la suivre. Elles allèrent un peu plus loin, loin des autres clients, tout près d'une fenêtre pointant vers quelques arbres.

\- Laisse-moi te rembourser ma part… Commença la blonde qui se remis à fouiller dans son sac.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. Rétorqua Erza.

\- Merci, mais soit assurée que je vais me reprendre pour la prochaine fois.

\- Très bien, j'accepte.

Suite à ces mots, Lucy reposa son sac contre le dossier de sa chaise puis la dame arriva.

« Elle est plutôt rapide. » Pensa-t-elle.

\- Et voilà mesdemoiselles, bon appétit et je vous souhaite de l'amour durant des années et des années. Termina la dame qui s'en alla.

\- Non, vous vous m'éprenez, nous ne sommes pas… Ah… Soupira Lucy qui compris que tout ça ne servait à rien.

\- Elle est plutôt têtue cette dame. Peu importe ce que tu lui as dit, elle ne voulait pas changer son idée. Lança Erza.

\- Tout ça parce que je tenais ta main dans la mienne... Pleins de gens le font sans avoir une quelconque attirance de nos jours, alors je ne saisis pas. Répondit la blonde qui prit une bouchée de son cornet de glace.

\- Il faut toute sortes de gens pour faire ce monde. Rétorqua Erza posant ses lèvres contre la paille.

Lucy approuva d'un mouvement de tête, mais se salis le bas de la bouche par la même occasion.

\- Tu as de la glace, un peu plus bas. Commença Erza qui pointa l'endroit de loin.

\- Ah… Désolée.

De sa main libre, elle passa près de ses lèvres, mais la tâche fait de glace était toujours là. Erza se leva de sa chaise puis se pencha vers Lucy qui la regardait drôlement. Délicatement, elle posa son pouce sur le bas de son visage puis frotta doucement.

\- Maintenant ça va. Lança la rousse qui avait reprit sa place.

\- Ta main est si douce… Murmura Lucy qui semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de ses paroles.

« Quoi !? » Réalisa-t-elle.

\- Dé-désolée! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça! Se défendit-elle de plus en plus timide.

Erza répondit par un rire qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'entendre. Il s'agissait de l'un des sons les plus mignons qu'elle avait entendu de sa vie.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

Il était impensable qu'elle lui réponde. Elle était bien trop gênée de la situation et de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça? C'est comme si elle agissait et parlait sans en avoir le contrôle lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule avec Erza. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la logique, ni le pourquoi de ce changement si soudain depuis quelques jours, mais tout ça devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

« J'ignore ce qui lui arrive, mais depuis hier matin en particulier, elle agit différemment avec moi. J'essaie de savoir si c'est positif ou négatif, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'aurais bien besoin de Mira en ce moment. Qui aurait cru que je dirais ça un jour… » Pensa Erza qui volait quelques regards à Lucy lorsqu'elle prenait une bouchée de son cornet de glace.

« Je suis nerveuse, je tremble intérieurement, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans mon for intérieur, je me mets à dire n'importe quoi, je perds mes mots… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? » Se questionna Lucy qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre tous ces changements soudain dans son comportement.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Je suis preneuse vous savez ^^**

**Merci pour tout et à très bientôt!**


End file.
